Sonhos e Pesadelos
by Pequena Perola
Summary: Cansada de sofrer, Kagome resolve ir embora. Mas as coisas não acontecem como ela queria e acaba descobrindo o amor no lugar mais inesperado.
1. A decisão de Kagome

**Disclamier: **Inuyasha não me pertence. Este é um projeto sem fins lucrativos.

Bem, aqui estou na primeira fic de Inuyasha (e 2ª fic publicada no geral ¬¬).

Se puderem, deixem uma review

* * *

**Legenda:**

**Pessoa: **Fala "_Pensamento_"

* * *

_**A decisão de Kagome**_

_**.**_

Não havia mais fragmentos a serem encontrados. A Jóia de 4 Almas se encontrava dividida em três partes: 1 fragmento com Kagome; 2 com o príncipe dos Youkais lobos, Kouga; e o restante com o meio-youkai Naraki. O campo de luta estava pronto. Inuyasha e Kagome não precisariam mais procurar. Quem quisesse a Jóia completa teria de vir até eles para conseguir o último fragmento. Era só esperar. Mas alguém não estava feliz com a idéia:

**Inuyasha:** NÓS NÃO PODEMOS FICAR MAIS TEMPO PARADOS!

**Miroki:** Inuyasha, se acalme! O Naraki quer a Jóia completa, então ele vai vir atrás de nós.

**Sango:** Concordo com o Senhor Monge. Não adianta gastarmos energia. Quando o Naraki chegar devemos estar descansados para derrotá-lo.

**Inuyasha:** Eu não concordo. Não podemos simplesmente esperar que ele apareça. Devemos pegá-lo de surpresa.

**Miroki:** E você acha que conseguiríamos? Seja sincero Inuyasha, quando conseguimos surpreender o Naraki? Nunca! Essa é a verdade, ele sempre sabe quando estamos por perto. E agora deve estar esperando a gente ficar cansado para nos atacar. Você sabe como ele é.

Miroki aparentava uma calma longe da que realmente sentia. A verdade é que a qualquer momento Naraki apareceria com um exército de Youkais para pegar o último fragmento. Kagome se sentia insegura. Tirando o fragmento dela só havia os que estavam com Kouga, sendo assim ele também corria perigo. Porém, como sugerir que eles se unissem sem que Inuyasha brigasse com ela?

Kagome desviou os olhos para a fogueira, em seguida para Shippou que dormia tranquilamente em cima de Quirara. Ele aparentava estar tão cansado. Na verdade, todos aparentavam. E fazia tempo que não via sua família.

**Kagome:** _"Quando acordar vou avisar o Inuyasha que quero voltar para casa."_ Refletiu enquanto se deitava para dormir.

No meio da noite, Kagome acorda com uma sensação estranha. Ela não sabia o porquê, mas simplesmente não estava conseguindo dormir, apesar do cansaço. Olhando em volta ela percebeu que todos descansavam, menos Inuyasha.

Ela se levanta e se concentra. Ninguém sabia, mas os poderes de Kagome estavam cada vez mais fortes, e isso assustava a garota. Após alguns segundos ela descobre onde Inuyasha se encontra. Uma sensação ruim invade seu peito, e ela resolve verificar. Ela quer acreditar que estava enganada, e silenciosamente se dirigi para o único lugar da qual ela quer manter distância no momento.

**Inuyasha:** Eu nunca te esqueci Kikyo! – Dizia Inuyasha abraçado a sacerdotisa feita de terra e ossos.

Kagome se retira sem deixar que nenhum dos dois percebesse que estivera ali, somente após uma boa distância do lugar e do acampamento ela se permite liberar as lágrimas. Não por vontade própria, já estava cansada de chorar. Mas por não conseguir segurá-las por mais tempo. A decisão já estava tomada...

Inuyasha retornou quando já estava amanhecendo. Ele conversou muito com Kikyo, e apesar de não gostar da idéia, teve que admitir que ela estava certa. Agora que nenhum fragmento estava perdido, era hora de se unirem. Naraki teria uma surpresa quando os encontrasse. Era só conversar com Kagome. Ele sabia que ela não iria gostar, mas que também não iria se opor. Por que então estava com medo? Medo de ela sugerir que o Kouga ficasse com eles também? Ou de que ela fosse embora? O que ele faria? Não teve muito tempo para pensar nas respostas. Quando chegou foi recebido com gritos de Shippou:

**Shippou:** INUYASHA! Você achou ela?

**Inuyasha:** Quem?

**Shippou: **Como quem? Você estava procurando a Kagome não é?

**Inuyasha:** A Kagome sumiu?

**Miroki:** Você não sabia? Inuyasha, onde você esteve que não percebeu que a Senhorita Kagome desapareceu?

**Inuyasha:** Eu estava com... com a ...

**Miroki:** Com a Senhorita Kikyo?

**Inuyasha:** É!

Miroki só suspirou, já havia entendido tudo. Era sempre assim. Inuyasha saia para se encontrar com a Kikyo, Kagome via, se magoava, voltava para a Era dela, e um tempo depois retornava para eles.

**Inuyasha:** Não se preocupem. Eu busco ela.

**Miroki:** Melhor não. Deixe-a descansar um pouco. Ela andava muito cansada ultimamente. E você sabe que se ela te viu com a Kikyo, ela não quer você por perto agora.

**Inuyasha:** É! Três dias. Se ela não voltar antes disso, eu vou buscá-la.

**Shippou: **Buááááááá... A KAGOME ME DEIXOU... POR QUÊ? POR QUÊ? POR QUÊ? Buáááááá...

**Sango:** Fique calmo Shippou. A Quirara está com ela. E elas estão bem. _"Eu espero!"_ – Completou mentalmente Sango, tentando não se alarmar e para acalmar o pequeno.

**Shippou: **Promete?

**Sango: **Prometo. Ela deve ter tido algum problema para resolver na Era dela. Assim que estiver tudo bem, ela vai voltar para nós. E aposto que ela vai trazer algo bem gostoso para você.

**Shippou: **Mas eu não quero nada gostoso. Eu quero a Kagome.

Sango não soube o que dizer. Simplesmente abraçou o protegido de sua melhor amiga, para tentar consolá-lo. Ela não entendia o porquê de tanto nervosismo. Afinal, isso acontecia sempre. Mas dessa vez era diferente. Quirara ainda não retornara. E se algo tivesse acontecido. A tensão era palpável. E todos aparentavam estar com o mesmo pressentimento: Kagome não retornaria.

_**.**_

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Desaparecidas

**Legenda:**

**Personagem:** Fala _"Pensamento"_

* * *

_**Desaparecidas**_

_**.**_

Apesar de insatisfeito, Inuyasha esperou os três dias. Seus amigos escutaram a proposta de Kikyo, mas se recusaram a tomar uma decisão enquanto Kagome não estivesse com eles.

Chegaram ao vilarejo pouco antes do pôr-do-sol do terceiro dia. Shippou e Sango correram até a vovó Kaede. O youkai raposa foi logo perguntando, ansioso por uma resposta positiva:

**Shippou:** Vovó Kaede! Você viu a Kagome?

**Kaede:** Não Shippou. Não vi. Ela não está com vocês?

**Shippou:** O idiota do Inuyasha deve te feito algo pra magoa ela, e ela foi embora.

**Sango:** Vovó Kaede, onde está a Quirara?

**Kaede:** Também não a vi Sango.

Sango agora começava a se desesperar. Sua amiguinha não havia retornado. E se não estava com a vovó Kaede, onde poderia estar? Será que ela teria ido com a Kagome até a outra Era? Não, isso é impossível. Só Kagome e Inuyasha podem atravessar o poço come ossos.

**Miroki:** Fique calma Sango, a Quirara é muito forte, e ela logo volta.

Miroki tentava confortar a exterminadora, para logo após tentar passar a sua "mão amaldiçoada" na mesma. Mas para sua tristeza, a moça se afastou antes que ele alcançasse seu alvo. Ela estava muito triste. E pela primeira vez, ele não tentou mais nada durante o resto do dia.

Sango se dirigiu até o velho poço, onde encontrou Inuyasha.

**Sango:** Inuyasha, tudo bem?

**Inuyasha:** Sim, Sango. Eu acho.

**Sango:** Você acha? É a Kagome, não é? Não se preocupa. Acho que ela vai concordar em nos unirmos. É a melhor estratégia para derrotar o Naraki. Acho que poderemos surpreendê-lo. Ele não deve imaginar que nós nos juntaríamos a Kikyo e ao Kouga...

**Inuyasha:** Espera um pouco Sango. O Kouga não está nos planos.

**Sango:** Como não? O plano da Kikyo é ótimo. A não ser que ele inclua somente a Kikyo. É somente ela?

**Inuyasha:** Ahhh...

**Sango:** Inuyasha! Por favor, se isso era só uma maneira de tê-la perto de você serei a primeira a lhe desejar felicidades, mas não continuarei com vocês.

**Inuyasha:** Não, Sango! O plano é nos fortalecemos. Não eu ficar com a Kikyo.

**Sango:** Então, por que o Kouga não pode se unir a nós também?

**Inuyasha:** PORQUE EU NÃO ESTOU DISPOSTO A VIAJAR COM AQUELE LOBO FEDIDO!!

**Sango:** Ah! Então é por isso. Isso quer dizer que a Kagome tem que estar disposta a viajar com a Kikyo já que você quer assim? Sinceramente, eu vou estar do lado da Kagome. E se ela permitir que a Kikyo viaje conosco, por mim tudo bem. Mas, se a Kagome não chamar o Kouga, eu mesma o faço. Afinal, ele tem dois fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas e, diferente da Kikyo, nunca tentou realmente te matar ou a Kagome, ao contrário, sempre a protegeu. E você não vai dizer nada, entendeu?

Inuyasha nada disse, somente virou o rosto, demonstrando todo seu desgosto.

**Sango:** Talvez, até o Sesshoumaru venha conosco.

**Inuyasha:** Agora você enlouqueceu. O Sesshoumaru só vai querer nos usar de isca.

**Sango:** Tudo bem, pelo menos vai lutar do nosso lado e contra o Naraki. E já que nós queremos atrair ele, melhor ter todas as possíveis iscas juntas.

**Inuyasha:** Pode esquecer Sango. O Sesshoumaru, NUNCA! Eu vou buscar a Kagome. - Dizendo isso, ele pulou no posso.

Alguns minutos depois, no entanto, retornou sozinho. Nos olhos uma expressão de incredibilidade.

**Sango:** Inuyasha? O que aconteceu? Onde estão Kagome e Quirara?

**Inuyasha:** Elas não estavam lá.

**Sango:** COMO?

**Inuyasha:** Nenhuma das duas.

Rapidamente eles se foram para a casa de Kaede, onde colocaram os outros a par da situação. A Kagome e Quirara estavam desaparecidas.

**Shippou:** BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ... KAGOME... BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ...

**Miroki:** Eu não entendo. Onde mais elas podem estar?

**Sango:** Eu não sei. Realmente, não sei.

**Inuyasha:** Parados aqui nós nunca vamos achá-las. Temos que ir agora!

**Kaede:** Inuyasha, estamos todos preocupados, mas já está tarde. É melhor vocês ficarem aqui e descansarem. Amanhã de manhã, além de mais calmos, estarão descansados. Talvez consigam encontrá-las mais rapidamente.

**Miroki:** Concordo com a Senhora Kaede. Vamos descansar e pensar. Quem sabe não temos um sonho explicando o que houve com elas.

**Shippou:** Eu acho que vou ter é um pesadelo sem a Kagome.

Na manhã seguinte, todos acordaram com o Sol. Quase que imediatamente já estavam procurando por Kagome e Quirara. Eles procuraram embaixo de cada pedra e sem descanso. Mas elas não apareciam. Ninguém as havia visto. Era como se elas tivessem evaporado. E aos poucos, a esperança sumia.

Mais de um mês se passou. Kikyo já fazia parte do grupo. Sango e Shippou mantiam distância da sacerdotisa. Miroki falava somente o suficiente com ela. E Inuyasha se mostrava dividido. Em alguns momentos, aparentava nem se lembrar da existência daquela que o libertou do lacre da mulher ao seu lado. Em outros, Kikyo o chamava várias vezes até que ele ouvisse. A mente estava em outro lugar, pensando: _"onde você está, Kagome"_?

Foi em um desses momentos que Kouga apareceu. Após chegar foi logo golpeando Inuyasha e gritando com ele:

**Kouga:** CADÊ A KAGOME?

**Inuyasha:** Eu não sei.

**Kouga:** COMO VOCÊ NÃO SABE?

**Sango:** Ela sumiu, Kouga. Não sabemos onde ela pode estar. Estamos procurando.

**Kouga:** A quanto tempo?

**Sango:** A mais de 30 dias.

**Miroki:** Puxa! Ele nem vacilou. Nem mesmo olhou a Senhorita Kikyo.

**Shippou:** É claro. O Kouga ama a Kagome, ele não ia confundi ela com a Kikyo.

**Kouga:** Escute ele monge. É impossível comparar minha bela princesa a essa mulher morta.

**Shippou:** Você deve estar bem triste não é Kouga? Tão triste quanto eu.

**Kouga:** Pelo menos alguém aqui aparenta entender como eu me sinto. Não se preocupe Shippou. Assim que eu encontrar a Kagome, e nós nos casarmos, irei começar a te treinar e você será o próximo na linha de comando dos Youkais Lobos do Oeste. Tenho certeza que me dará muito orgulho, meu filho.

**Shippou:** Obrigada, mas... – Shippou não sabia se ficava feliz ou preocupado. Afinal, uma raposa liderando lobos, onde já se viu?

**Kouga:** Tenho que ir... Minha mulher me espera. – Dizendo isso, ele desapareceu no meio da poeira.

**Inuyasha:** ELA NÃO É SUA MULHER!

**Miroki:** Esquece Inuyasha! Kouga já deve estar bem longe nesse momento.

**Sango:** Quais são as chances dele a encontrar Monge Miroki?

**Miroki:** Não sei Sango. Mas eu diria que muitas.

**Shippou:** É! Pensa bem Sango. Ele já deve estar chegando no território dele e mandando todos os lobos procurarem a Kagome.

**Kikyo: **Eu não ficaria tão feliz. Ele tem dois fragmentos. E agora está preocupado demais com aquela menina para pensar no Naraki. É o momento perfeito para destruí-lo.

**Inuyasha:** Vamos esquecer aquele idiota. Está escurecendo, acho que devemos ficar por aqui.

_**.**_

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Bem, 2 cap no primeiro dia ...

espero que estejam gostando ...


	3. Sonhos e Pesadelos

**Legenda:**

**Personagem:** Fala _"Pensamento"_

* * *

_**Sonhos e Pesadelos**_

_**.**_

Quem os olhasse no momento nunca imaginaria que em menos de três meses estavam desesperados a procura de dois seres de extrema importância: uma jovem garota e uma pequena youkai gato. O único vestígio disso era a tristeza nos olhos de dois deles: a exterminadora e o pequeno youkai raposa.

Fazia muito tempo que Shippou não brigava com Inuyasha. Miroki deixou de tentar passar a mão em Sango, em respeito à tristeza dela. Nos últimos meses nem mesmo olhara para as mulheres dos vilarejos na qual passavam. Seu único objetivo era alegrar aquela mulher que tanto admirava, não só pela beleza, mas pela força, coragem, carinho... A lista seria infinita. Ela é perfeita aos olhos dele. Já não agüentava mais, ele tinha que dizer que a amava. Só faltava ela voltar a sorrir para ele. O dia em que isso acontecesse, a pediria em casamento.

Não havia aquela alegria de quando Kagome viajava com eles. Mas não havia mais lágrimas. Não por não haver mais motivos para se chorar, afinal quase todos ainda lamentavam o desaparecimento das duas. Mas, por alguma razão, não conseguiam mais chorar. É como se todas as lágrimas tivessem secado.

Até que subitamente, um forte rugido se fez ouvir. Todos se entreolharam. Inuyasha estava em sua forma humana. Faltava pouco para o sol aparecer e ele recuperar seus poderes youkais. Um segundo rugido, dessa vez muito mais alto, chegou a acordar Shippou.

**Shippou: **SANGOOO!

**Inuyasha: **Cala a boca pentelho. _"Ele já nem me da bola."_

**Sango:** O que foi Shippou?

**Shippou:** Eu tive um pesadelo. Eu achei que estava ouvindo a Quirara...

Outro rugido, dessa vez de aparência agonizante, soou perto dali.

**Shippou:** Quirara? É a Quirara...

**Sango:** Tem certeza?

**Shippou:** Tenho sim. Vamos, é a Quirara...

Todos se levantaram e foram de encontro aos rugidos. O coração batendo rápido. Sango encontraria sua pequena amiguinha? Inuyasha e Shippou achariam Kagome novamente? Miroki veria Sango sorrir? A única que não aparentava estar radiante com a expectativa era Kikyo, que se dirigiu para o mesmo caminho que o grupo sem muita pressa ou ansiedade.

Mesmo estando em sua forma humana, Inuyasha não hesitou para ver se encontrava... Quem? Sua "amada"? O que ele faria se fosse a Kagome? E a Kikyo? Ele parou no mesmo momento. Só quando pensou na sacerdotisa é que percebeu sua verdadeira situação. Teria de escolher uma das duas. Olhou para trás, vendo que Kikyo o seguia. Não poderia fazer isso com ela. Mas não poderia deixar Kagome. O que fazer?

Não teve tempo de refletir mais, estavam muito perto. Mesmo no estado em que se encontrava, pode ouvir sons de luta. Apertaram o passo, a cena que encontraram, porém, não era a desejada.

Kagome estava quase chorando. Não tirava os olhos de Quirara que estava no ar, caindo em direção a terra. Ela possuía marcas em seu pelo que denunciavam que a luta era perigosa e violenta. E, há uma pequena distancia, Sesshoumaru. A simples idéia de que o meio-irmão o visse na forma humana e se aproveitasse da ocasião para matá-lo que sempre o preocupou, agora não teve importância. Sesshoumaru estava com seu chicote ao redor de Quirara e bateu com ele fervorosamente no chão, deixando duas marcas, em seguida deixou-o parado entre as marcas, sobre as quais Quirara caiu em pé.

**Sango:** NÃO!

Sango não agüentou ao ver Quirara na frente de Sesshoumaru e de costas para o mesmo. Ela avançou em disparada para tentar salvar sua gatinha. Mas a visão seguinte chocou não somente a ela, mas a todos que estavam a acompanhando. Lentamente, Sesshoumaru levantou seu chicote, sem, no entanto, machucar a Youkai. Ao sentir o toque no queixo, Quirara levantou a cabeça enquanto tomava fôlego. No momento em que Sesshoumaru parou de movimentar o chicote, Quirara parou de se mexer. Só nesse momento Inuyasha e os outros perceberam a presença de outro youkai que avançava furiosamente sobre ambos. Quando este se encontrava perigosamente próximo, Sesshoumaru baixou o chicote e bateu ele com força na terra. Acompanhando o movimento, Quirara baixou a cabeça e, surpreendentemente, lançou um jato de fogo, destruindo a verdadeira ameaça.

Todos estavam impressionados. Ninguém nunca imaginou que a pequena gatinha que protegeu o clã dos exterminadores durante séculos, um dia seria capaz de um ataque tão violento. Estavam chocados. Para piorar a situação, logo após matar o youkai e ouvir um muito bom do youkai cão, Quirara assumiu sua forma pequena e pulou nos ombros de Sesshoumaru se roçando em seu pescoço. Com era de se esperara, ele não gostou da demonstração de afeto, e com um simples e inofensivo empurrão tirou-a de cima de si e a fez cair no colo de um garotinho desconhecido.

**Garoto: **Puxa Quirara! Você foi incrível! Tão forte!

**Rin:** E muito linda também. – a menina estava fascinada pela gatinha.

Inuyasha estava pasmo com a presença do garotinho. Já o conhecia há algum tempo. Mas nunca o imaginou ali. Muito menos ao lado do seu irmão. Totalmente inconformado com a situação que se desprendia diante de seus olhos, nem se dera conta de que já voltara ao normal. Kagome se aproximou de Sesshoumaru juntamente com uma senhora, um idoso maravilhado com os restos do youkai morto por Quirara, Jaken e Ahu-um. A presença da senhora e do idoso que Inuyasha reconheceu rapidamente não foi maior do que ver Kagome parar ao lado daquele que no momento está no topo de sua lista negra e agradecer chamando-o por algo que aparentava ser um apelido. Em mais de um ano viajando juntos, nunca ela havia o chamado de outra forma senão pelo próprio nome. Como em apenas três meses ela poderia ter dado um apelido para aquela coisa nojenta. E, pior ainda, como ele aceitou? Inuyasha não agüentava mais. Ele se aproximou com ódio puro estampado nos olhos.

**Inuyasha:** Kagome!

**Kagome: **Inuyasha?

_**.**_

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Obrigada a todos que estão lendo essa fic, e obrigada especialmente a Jackie, Kagome-DarkAngel e Sabaku no Uchiha pelas reviews, ainda bem que estão gostando. Espero concluir essa fic o mais rápido possível, detesto aquelas fics esquecidas, sou muito curiosa e detesto ficar ansiosa, como por ex.: agora não agüento a expectativa do listão, quero saber logo se passei ou não no vestibular... Mas bem, voltando à história. Já tenho uma parte dela digitada, só estou revisando e concertando algumas coisas. O resto está só na cabeça, o problema agora é escrever...

Beijos a todos que lerem até aqui...

Amanhã, provavelmente, sairá o capítulo IV: Encontros e Despedidas, com situações totalmente novas, não percam...


	4. Encontros e Despedidas

**Legenda:**

**Personagem:** Fala _"Pensamento"_

* * *

_**Encontros e Despedidas**_

_**.**_

**Inuyasha:** Kagome!

**Kagome:** Inuyasha?

Ela nem mesmo havia percebido que ele se encontrava ali perto. Duvidava que ela se lembrasse do dia que era aquele e do perigo que ele correu com o meio-irmão estando tão perto.

**Sango:** QUIRARA!

Sango agarra a gatinha e a apertava. Quirara aparentava não dar bola, já que também sentia muitas saudades da exterminadora.

**Sango:** Ah! Quirara, eu estava com tanta saudade. Por que você não voltou?

**Quirara:** ...

**Sango:** Não importa. Nunca mais vou perder você de vista, eu prometo minha querida. Promete que nunca mais vai fugir?

**Quirara:** ...

**Sango:** Oh, minha gatinha. Eu sei que você não vai.

**Miroki:** Sango se acalme. Desse jeito você vai matar a Quirara. Ela não consegue respirar, muito menos responder.

**Sango:** Quirara. Minha Quirara. Eu sofri tanto. Cheguei a pensar que algo tivesse te acontecido.

**Miroki:** Sango, calma. Ela está bem. E muito mais forte pelo visto.

**Sango:** Por favor, nunca mais faça isso.

**Miroki:** Sango...

**Sango:** Mas, Quirara, que golpe foi aquele? Onde você aprendeu a fazer aquilo?

**Miroki:** Isso eu também quero saber. Como foi em Qui...

**Sango:** Ai, deixa pra lá. O importante é que você está de volta.

**Miroki:** Sango?

**Sango:** Quirara. Nem acredito que você está bem. Tem algo de diferente em você.

**Miroki:** Finalmente você percebeu em Sango.

**Sango:** Mas o que será?

**Miroki:** Você só pode estar brincando. Será que pode ser as manchas pretas dela que estão maiores? Ou talvez a lua que apareceu na testa dela e que é idêntica a do Sesshoumaru? Qual delas você não está vendo?

**Sango:** Não importa. Que bom que você voltou Quirara. Estou tão feliz.

**Miroki:** Sango!

**Sango:** Não acredito que estou te abraçando de novo.

**Miroki:** SANGO!!

**Sango:** Você sentiu saudades de mim também?

Quirara afirmava que sim com um balançar da pequena cabeça.

**Sango:** Minha linda...

**Miroki:** É! Não tem jeito. A Sango não me ouve. Estou falando sozinho desde que chegamos. Talvez a Senhorita Kagome possa me explicar o que está acontecendo...

**Souta: **Irmão cachorro. Que bom que você veio. Você viu o golpe que o Senhor Sesshoumaru ensinou pra Quirara? Ela não foi incrível?

**Sesshoumaru: **Souta! Vamos.

A cada palavra do irmãozinho de Kagome, Inuyasha se irritava cada vez mais. Mas ao ver como Souta obedecia sem reclamar a ordem de seu meio-irmão ele explodiu.

**Inuyasha:** VOCÊ NÃO PODE FALAR ASSIM COM ELE SESSHOUMARU!

**Sesshoumaru: **Falo como quiser com quem quiser. Você não deve se intrometer.

**Inuyasha:** É claro que não. Por que seria diferente? Você não mudaria nunca, não é? E se a Kagome os colocou nas suas garras, por que eu deveria me importar?

**Avô de Kagome:** Escute aqui meu jovem, é melhor você parar de falar besteiras, senão...

**Inuyasha:** Senão o que velhote?

**Kagome: **Inuyasha, não fale assim com o meu avô!

**Inuyasha:** Por que não?

**Sesshoumaru: **Quirara!

A gatinha rapidamente se desvencilhou dos braços de Sango e foi até Sessoumaru.

**Sesshoumaru: **Quero que leve Kagome até o castelo quando terminarem.

Quirara só abaixou a cabeça em sinal de reverência e demonstrando que entendeu a ordem. Sem mais nada a dizer, ele se retirou e levou o resto do grupo consigo. Embora a mãe de Kagome não gostasse de deixá-la sozinha, sabia que ela estaria bem. Sesshoumaru não deixaria que nada acontecesse a sacerdotisa.

Sango voltou a pegar sua gatinha incrédula. Assim que Kagome e Inuyasha parassem de brigar, elas iriam embora. O que poderia fazer para impedir?

**Inuyasha:** Como você pode me deixar para seguir com ele Kagome?

**Kagome: **Eu não pretendia seguir com ele. Antes que eu pudesse chegar ao poço para ir para minha era, fomos atacadas. Nos machucamos bastante. Nossa sorte foi que o seu irmão estava passando por ali com os outros e nos ajudou. E a pedido da Rin, ele nos acolheu e cuidou de nós. Senão fosse o Sesshy, estaríamos mortas.

**Inuyasha:** Nunca mais o chame assim Kagome! E você não precisava ter fugido. A gente poderia ter voltado pro vilarejo se você queria passar um tempo na sua era.

**Kagome: **Você não deixaria. Iria gritar comigo. A gente iria brigar. E eu estava cansada disso. Só queria ficar com minha família um pouco.

**Inuyasha:** E precisava trazer eles para cá? Para servirem de escravos pro Sesshoumaru?

**Kagome: **O Sesshy nunca faria algo assim.

**Inuyasha:** Já disse para não chamar ele assim!

**Kagome: **Por que não?

**Inuyasha:** Porque ele não merece! Ele só não te matou porque você deve ter alguma utilidade para ele. Talvez, cuidar da guria. Assim que você não for mais útil, ele vai te matar, você e sua família.

**Kagome: **Ele não vai fazer isso.

**Inuyasha:** É assim que os monstros agem!

Inuyasha só percebeu a extensão da briga quando Kagome o acertou no rosto. Estavam todos chocados. Ela bateu nele ao invés de usar o Kotodama.

No meio da briga, Quirara se soltou de Sango e foi em direção de Ahu-um. Ela havia escutado seu rugido a chamando. Sesshoumaru mudou de idéia. Enquanto Ahu-um e Quirara levavam todos de volta para o castelo, ele ia de encontro à Kagome e o irmão. Não poderia ter chegado em momento mais adequado. Inuyasha se encontrava com uma marca no rosto que evidenciava o tapa que recebeu da sacerdotisa. Esta se encontrava em sua defesa.

**Kagome: **Nunca mais chame o Sesshoumaru de monstro, Inuyasha! Você entendeu?

**Inuyasha:** POR QUE VOCÊ ME BATEU? PRA PROTEGER AQUELE IDIOTA?

**Kagome: **E se eu disser que sim?

**Inuyasha:** Kagome! Ele é um idiota. Ele só vai te usar e depois vai embora. Ele não se importa com você.

**Kagome: **Você está falando dele ou de você mesmo?

**Inuyasha:** Eu não sou assim. Já disse. Ele é o monstro. Não pense que vai durar essa sua felicidade. Não vejo a razão de ele estar te mantendo, muito menos ele ter aceitado a sua família, que alias não faço a menor idéia de como vieram parar aqui. Mas seja o que for essa máscara logo vai cair. Não adianta vir chorando depois que isso acontecer.

**Kagome: **Isso nunca vai acontecer.

**Inuyasha:** Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

**Kagome: **Eu o conheço muito melhor que você. Sei que ele não é metade dos horrores que fala.

**Inuyasha:** Você está com ele há 3 meses. Isso não é tempo de se conhecer alguém.

**Kagome: **Mas já o conheço.

**Inuyasha:** Você acha que só por que ele aceitou você trazer a sua família ele vai ser sempre bonzinho?

**Kagome: **Pela última vez, não fui eu que trouxe a minha família para esse mundo.

**Inuyasha:** Então quem trouxe?

**Kagome: **O Sesshoumaru!

**Inuyasha:** Isso só comprova o que eu estou dizendo. Ele está usando todos vocês.

**Kagome: **É tão difícil acreditar que pode ter sido para me agradar?

**Inuyasha:** Ele nunca se preocupa em agradar alguém.

**Kagome: **Como você sabe?

**Inuyasha:** Eu sei Kagome! Eu sou o irmão dele esqueceu?

**Kagome: **Não. Não esqueci. Mas vocês são tão diferentes. Alias, são somente meio-irmãos não é? O que é muito bom. Assim dá pra entender por que são tão diferentes.

**Inuyasha:** O que você está dizendo?

**Kagome: **Isso é um adeus Inuyasha. Eu nunca mais quero te ver. Nunca mais quero te ouvir. Não quero mais saber que você existe. Não quero que me toque. Quero que me esqueça.

**Inuyasha:** Mas, Kagome...

**Kagome: **Mas o que? Não consegue? Pois eu discordo. Você já até trouxe a Kikyo para o grupo. Adeus Inuyasha.

No momento em que Kagome virava as costas para ir embora, Inuyasha tentou segurá-la, mas acabou voando longe antes que pudesse fazê-lo ao ser atingido no rosto, novamente.

**Sesshoumaru: **Acho que a ouvi dizer para não tocá-la mais. Estou enganado?

**Inuyasha:** Sesshoumaru! Você não tem nada o que fazer aqui.

**Sesshoumaru: **Engano seu Inuyasha. Vim levar a Kagome de volta para o castelo. Rin e Souta não paravam de perguntar sobre a demora dela.

**Inuyasha:** Você não vai levá-la.

Inuyasha já voava para cima de Sesshoumaru e tentava golpeá-lo com a Tessaiga. Era óbvio que haveria uma luta difícil ali. O motivo também era óbvio: ambos queriam aquela humana, mas nenhum deles iria admitir.

**Kagome: **PAREM COM ISSO!

Os gritos de Kagome eram em vão. Eles não paravam.

**Miroki: **Sango, você notou que o Senhor Sesshoumaru não esta usando nenhuma espada?

**Sango: **É mesmo Miroki. Onde será que elas estão?

**Miroki: **Não sei. Sinceramente não faço a menor idéia.

A luta se desprendia violentamente. Sesshoumaru era mais rápido e mais forte que Inuyasha. Mas este possuía a Tessaiga, equilibrando assim as chances de cada um.

A luta seguia, e em um determinado momento, Inuyasha conseguiu a vantagem que estava esperando. Sem a Tenseiga, Sesshoumaru não sobreviveria a Ferida do Vento. E foi pensando assim que ele usou o ataque.

Inuyasha estava confiante de que enfim havia derrotado o irmão. E já estava se dirigindo para o grupo, feliz consigo mesmo.

**Kagome: **Como você pode? Além de tudo é um covarde? Ele não tinha chance de se defender.

**Inuyasha:** Ele mereceu_. "Como ela ainda me acusa?"_

**Sesshoumaru: **Inuyasha!

**Inuyasha:** Sesshoumaru? Isso não é possível. Eu te matei. Como?

**Kagome: **Você achou mesmo que eu permitiria que você machucasse o meu youkai?

**Inuyasha:** Por que Kagome?

**Kagome: **Eu já disse Inuyasha. Eu não vou permitir que você machuque o meu youkai.

**Inuyasha:** Seu youkai? _"Por que ela o protegeu? Por que ele permiti que ela fale assim?"_

**Sesshoumaru: **Inuyasha! Se afaste de minha sacerdotisa.

**Inuyasha:** Sua sacerdotisa? _"Aquilo era impossível. Ele a estava protegendo dele?"_

**Sesshoumaru: **Exatamente.

**Inuyasha:** Ela não é sua, seu idiota!

Inuyasha se prepara para atacar novamente. Mas para sua surpresa quem se aproximava agora era Kouga.

Ele vinha rapidamente na direção de Kagome. Mas antes que pudesse tocá-la, Sesshoumaru se postou entre eles. O último estava com raiva, era possível sentir isso no ar. Mas, ninguém ainda conseguia entender o porquê dele estar tão nervoso.

**Miroki: **Que estranho, em um momento ele a deixa sozinha conosco, no outro, simplesmente quer destruir a todos que se aproximem da Senhorita Kagome.

**Sango: **Eu também não estou entendendo mais nada senhor monge. Acha que devemos interferir?

**Miroki: **É melhor não, Sango. Isso é algo que deve ser resolvido entre eles. Só iremos intervir quando o Inuyasha não puder mais lutar.

**Sango: **Não creio que o Sesshoumaru mate o Inuyasha. Ele só quer que ele fique longe da Kagome.

**Miroki: **Sim, é verdade. Falando nisso, outra coisa que não entendo é aquela história de "meu youkai" e "minha sacerdotisa".

**Sango: **Pois é. Eu também gostaria de saber mais. Como será que eles ficaram tão unidos em tão pouco tempo? Eles falavam como se estivessem sempre juntos lutando contra o mal, e nesse momento, nós aparentamos ser o mal.

Miroki não estava gostando do rumo daquela conversa. Se eles estivessem certos, Sesshoumaru mataria todos eles para ficar com a Kagome. Será que ela impediria se ele viesse a tentar fazer algo assim. Se ela fizesse algo, será que ele a ouviria? As perguntas não queriam calar.

Enquanto eles especulavam, Sesshoumaru, Kouga e Inuyasha lutavam como se a vida deles dependesse do resultado daquela disputa. Não havia aliados, os três desejavam a mesma coisa: Kagome. Esta, por sua vez, insistia para que eles parassem, dizendo que aquilo era infantilidade. No momento em que Kouga e Inuyasha, acidentalmente, combinaram seus ataques contra Sesshoumaru, este não viu outra alternativa a não ser se transformar. Ele conseguiu escapar do golpe, e agora na sua verdadeira forma, nenhum dos dois teria a menor chance. Não importa que Inuyasha tenha a Tessaiga, e Kouga possua 2 fragmentos da Jóia. A vitória era certa.

O pobre Toutossai só estava de passagem. Tinha acabado de conseguir quase todo o material que faltava para construir sua mais nova obra prima. Faltava somente um canino do futuro dono da espada e uma pequena gota de sangue. Nada de mais. O problema era achar o youkai que lhe encomendou a poderosa arma.

O ataque que fora direcionado para Sesshoumaru acabou por quase que o atingido. Ao se levantar após a violenta queda, não o agradou a situação encontrada. Sesshoumaru estava a um passo de lançar um poderoso ataque que destruiria, não somente Inuyasha e Kouga, mas todos que estavam atrás deles: Miroki, Sango, Shippou, Kikyo e, ELE! A barreira que o monge começava a erguer não seria forte o suficiente. Era melhor sair dali rápido. Pouco provável que conseguisse, mas tinha que tentar.

**Kagome: **NÃO!

Todos se calaram ao notar o desespero na voz da jovem. Toutossai estava pasmo. A garota estava entre as patas do grande youkai, agarrada em sua perna direita dianteira. Ela chorava.

**Kagome: **Por favor. Se você os atacar, não sobrara ninguém. Não mate a todos. Por favor.

Para surpreender ainda mais a todos, Sesshoumaru se afastou do toque da garota. Eles estavam crentes de que ele a ignoraria, mas este se curvou, deitando-se no chão, com o focinho encostado na barriga de Kagome. Miroki já duvidava que seu coração sobrevivesse a mais uma surpresa desse nível. Sesshoumaru aparentava estar se desculpando? Ao vê-lo erguer o grande focinho e encostá-lo no rosto de Kagome na tentativa de secar suas lágrimas, Miroki teve certeza: Kagome havia conquistado Sesshoumaru.

Feliz por estar vivo após a descoberta, e também por não ter sido morto, o monge não estranhou ao notar Kagome subir no pescoço do grande cão e este alçar vôo para longe deles.

Inuyasha gritava, chamando-a, mas ela não olhou para trás. Nem mesmo Shippou teve essa reação.

**Kouga: **Ela se foi? – Kouga não conseguia acreditar.

Sabia que se não fosse a garota, ele teria morrido naquela briga. Mas ainda assim, não acreditava que ela o tivesse deixado. Com o coração partido, resolveu tentar encontrá-la novamente. Mas dessa vez, só queria conversar. Sabia que o youkai que a acompanhava era muito diferente de Inuyasha. Esse não aturaria suas brincadeiras. Se eles começassem a brigar, ele não desistiria até matá-lo. Dava para perceber que, além de poderoso, era muito esperto também.

O grupo estava tão distraído que nem percebeu a saída de Kouga ou a presença de Toutossai. Só se deram conta quando o último se aproximou dizendo:

**Toutossai: **Finalmente aquele garoto amadureceu.

**Sango: **Toutassai? O que faz aqui?

**Toutossai: **Estava só de passagem quando quase fui atingido pela ferida do vento.

**Inuyasha:** Humpf!

**Toutossai: **Parece que os dois são completamente diferentes. Enquanto um é poderoso mesmo sem armas, o outro é um idiota.

**Inuyasha:** O QUE VOCÊ DISSE!

**Miroki: **Inuyasha, se acalme. Não é hora para se estressar. Temos de achar a Senhorita Kagome. Não sabemos por quanto tempo Sesshoumaru vai ser paciente com ela.

**Sango: **Concordo com o Miroki. É melhor sermos rápidos. Quirara também sumiu novamente. Acredito que ela tenha ido até o grupo de Sesshoumaru.

**Shippou: **Eu ouvi algo sobre um castelo. – Shippou se pronunciava pela primeira vez após os acontecimentos traumatizantes.

**Inuyasha:** Finalmente voltou a falar fedelho?

**Shippou: **Cala a boca Inuyasha! Eu só não entendo por que a Kagome me deixou.

**Inuyasha:** Não é óbvio pirralho? Por mais que eu deteste afirmar isso, ela gosta demais de você. _"Esse porque é que eu queria saber."_ E ela não queria que o Sesshoumaru te destruísse após ouvir sua voz irritante.

**Shippou: **Mas ela me protegeria dele!

**Inuyasha:** E o Sesshoumaru mataria ela também. Você acha que ele não faria isso? Sua voz irrita qualquer um.

**Sango: **Inuyasha! Pare de atormentar o Shippou. O Sesshoumaru não machucaria a Kagome, não depois do que vimos.

**Miroki: **A Sango está certa. Para alguém orgulhoso como ele, não deve ter sido fácil se curvar e pedir desculpa para a Senhorita Kagome e ainda por cima carregá-la. _"Como se fosse seu youkai mesmo."_ – Miroki completou em pensamentos ao se lembrar do episódio.

**Toutossai: **Ahhhhh!

**Sango: **O que foi Toutossai?

**Toutossai: **Minhas encomendas! Essa não. Vou ter de comprar tudo de novo.

**Inuyasha:** Então por que tanta gritaria, velhote. Vai comprar.

**Toutossai: **Você não entende mesmo, não é Inuyasha? Esse material todo não foi fácil de adquirir.

**Sango: **Toutossai! Para que era tudo isso. – Sango estava curiosa. Seu clã criava armas com alguns desses materiais. Mas os outros, ela nunca tinha visto nada parecido.

**Toutossai: **São para minha nova obra prima.

**Miroki: **E o que seria essa sua nova obra prima? – A conversa despertou a curiosidade em Miroki. E mesmo não admitindo, Inuyasha também estava curioso.

**Toutossai: **Será a mais maravilhosa das espadas. Mais poderosa que a Tessaiga e a Tenseiga juntas.

**Sango: **Como isso é possível? - Sango não acreditava que fosse possível juntar aquelas duas espadas tão distintas em uma só.

**Toutossai: **Ora. Imagine uma arma que está ligada com o seu dono. Se ele deseja matar seu inimigo, ela superara os poderes da Tessaiga. Se ele deseja salvar alguém. Ela terá o mesmo dom da Tenseiga. Entendeu agora?

**Miroki: **Parece incrível.

**Toutossai: **E é monge. Ela vai poder fazer muito mais do que apenas isso que eu te disse.

**Miroki: **Uma espada tão poderosa quanto essa deve ter um mestre digno. Quem é ele?

**Inuyasha: **Na certa é algum youkai que quer dominar todos. Aposto que ele nunca usara o lado que cura dessa espada.

**Toutossai: **Está enganado. O youkai que a encomendou está perdidamente apaixonado, por mais que nem mesmo ele perceba isso. Seu real objetivo é proteger a jovem que roubou seu coração. Tenho que ir. Preciso juntar todo o material novamente. E ainda nem comecei a pensar no que será necessário para o presente.

**Shippou: **Que presente? – Indagou Shippou.

**Toutossai: **Ele me pediu uma arma para que a jovem possa se defender.

**Inuyasha:** E essa "princesinha" sabe lutar?

**Toutossai: **Ou sim. Pelo que ele me disse ela é ótima com o arco e flecha.

**Inuyasha: **Grande presente. Arco e flechas. Não é muito romântico. – Inuyasha não sabia por que, mas odiava o futuro dono daquela espada, mesmo não sabendo quem era.

**Toutossai: **O arco será todo em ouro e ouro branco. E deverei tramar fios de prata por todo ele. As flechas serão no mesmo estilo.

**Kikyo: **E quanto sairia um arco desses? – Kikyo demonstrou interesse. Algo dessa magnitude e beleza. Merecia um assim também. Senão melhor.

**Toutossai: **Muito caro, sacerdotisa. O youkai que me contratou para forjar tais armas possui muitas riquezas e está disposto a pagar o preço que desejar. Poderia ter cobrado bem mais dele, sei que pagaria. Mas não tive coragem. Ele estava desesperado por algo que realmente pudesse proteger a jovem. Bem tenho que ir. Será uma longa jornada atrás de tudo novamente.

**Miroki: **Que tipo de armas serão essas? – Miroki indagou olhando para Sango.

**Sango: **Não sei monge.

**Inuyasha: **Isso não importa. Temos de ir atrás da Kagome e do idiota do Sesshoumaru antes que ele faça algo com ela. Vamos! Sango, Miroki!

E assim eles partiram em busca da garota. Mas eles não sabiam que a última coisa que ela desejava nesse momento era ser encontrada.

_**.**_

_**To be continued ...**_

* * *

Bem... não passei no vestibular, o que significa mais um ano de estudo... mas vou sobreviver...

Como prometido, está ai o capítulo IV, e o próximo capítulo: Lembranças e Emoções não vai demora.

Sem nenhuma review para responder (o que é muito triste), me despeço de vocês agora. Espero que estejam gostando.


	5. Lembranças e Emoções

**Legenda:**

**Pessoa: **Fala "_Pensamento_"

* * *

_**Lembranças e Emoções**_

_**.**_

Kagome não sabia o porquê de Sesshoumaru tê-la levado até ali. Era um belo lugar, sem dúvidas. Mas, ela tinha certo receio de que ele estivesse irritado devido ao seu atrevimento mais cedo. Sabia que tinha ido longe demais ao afirmar que ele lhe pertencia. Mas na hora, achou que estava certa. E ele não aparentava ter se ofendido. Além do mais, ele também afirmara que ela era dele. Será que Inuyasha estava certo? Será que ele não se importava com ninguém? Será que só a estava usando? Não podia acreditar nisso. Primeiro porque não pensava em nenhuma utilidade que tivesse para o belo youkai. Segundo, se fosse assim, que sentido teria tantas lembranças que ela tinha ao lado dele?

.

Lembrança

.

Kagome acordara. Sentia-se estranha. Não sabia por quanto estivera dormindo. Muito menos de quem era aquele aposento. Era um belíssimo quarto. Decorado com estilo, beleza, harmonia e sofisticação.

Ela ficou impressionada ao ver uma velha senhora que entrara no quarto e deixar sobre a cama em que se encontrava uma bandeja contendo o café da manhã. Esse era composto por frutas basicamente, sucos e chá. Ela se perguntava se achavam que ela iria conseguir comer tanta coisa. Por mais que estivesse com fome, aquilo era demais. Só nesse momento percebeu o quanto estava faminta.

Tantas coisas passavam pela cabeça da garota que nem notara que a velha senhora era um youkai, exatamente como a mulher que entrara em seguida. Essa era bem mais nova e trazia consigo um belo kimono em tons de azul claro e branco. Kagome nunca pensou ver algo daquele estilo naquela era. Mas afinal de contas, em que era estava? Pela primeira vez olhou ao redor procurando pistas. Não encontrou lâmpadas, ou tomadas, ou algo que mostrasse que estava no seu mundo. O que significava que ainda estava na era feudal. Mas então, como podia existir um tecido tão lindo assim naquela época?

A youkai mais jovem lhe dirigiu o olhar após depositar o belo quimono em cima de sua cama e fazer uma suave reverência. Nem mesmo isso Kagome percebera. A youkai teve de lhe repetir a pergunta três vezes antes que percebesse que estavam falando com ela.

**Youkai:** Senhorita?

**Kagome: **Sim! Ou desculpe, estou um pouco distraída.

**Youkai:** Sim, senhorita. Estava a lhe perguntar se gostaria de ajuda para tomar seu banho agora, para que possamos trocar os curativos.

**Kagome: **Curativos?

**Youkai:** Sim, senhorita. Quando nosso lorde a trouxe, você se encontrava extremamente machucada. É um milagre ter sobrevivido. Agora é melhor tomar logo seu banho, para que eu possa trocar seus curativos. Nosso lorde já sabe que acordaste e deseja-lhe falar antes do almoço.

**Kagome: **Oh! Sim, é claro. Diga-me uma coisa. Há quanto tempo estou aqui?

**Youkai:** Há sete dias, senhorita. E não precisa se preocupar. Sua gatinha está em perfeita forma. Ela já se levantou e está no jardim com o Lorde. – A garota se apressou em acrescentar percebendo o choque em Kagome. Mal sabia ela que somente agora Kagome lembrava de que Quirara estava com ela. Como será que a gatinha estava? Bem, não adiantava adiar mais, era melhor ir tomar banho e depois falar com o lorde que ainda nem sabia quem era.

Kagome estava estranhando. Todos a tratavam como se fosse uma princesa. Por mais que ela dissesse não, teve ajuda para se banhar, pois os machucados eram muitos, e além do mais, eram ordens do lorde.

Ela ficou muito grata com isso, pois ainda não tinha noção da extensão de seus machucados. Esses já começavam a cicatrizar, mas ainda estava toda dolorida.

Ao se arrumar teve outra surpresa: o kimono aparentava ter feito sob medida. Ela se sentia extremamente confortável nele. Não incomodava seus ferimentos. E se sentia linda, ainda mais com o penteado que a jovem youkai lhe fizera. Estava se sentindo como se fosse uma princesa durante o café. As duas youkais que ficavam ao seu redor estavam fazendo de tudo para lhe agradar. Ela estava sendo muito mimada. Quando dizia que estava bem e que não necessitava de tantas atenções, elas respondiam simplesmente: "Ordens do Lorde!".

De tanto ouvir falar no Lorde, Kagome mal via a hora de conhecê-lo. Mas, infelizmente acordara muito cedo, e ainda faltava muito para o almoço. Como estava entediada de ficar parada, e após passar uma semana dormindo, ou melhor, desmaiada, a última coisa que ela queria era ficar repousando. Sendo assim, contrariando os conselhos das youkais que se retiraram para não perturbá-la, Kagome saiu de seu quarto e passou a andar pelo castelo.

Já sabia que se tratava de duas youkais que cuidavam dela, mas não encontrar um único humano por minutos de caminhada a impressionou. Só podia significar uma coisa: o Lorde também era um youkai. Mas, se não havia pessoas no castelo, ele provavelmente não gostava de qualquer um que não fosse youkai. Então por que cuidava dela e a abrigara em sua casa? Falando nisso, que casa! Era imensa. E agora não sabia onde se encontrava. Era só o que faltava: se perder em um castelo onde não conhecia ninguém. Que maravilha.

Enquanto caminhava procurando o quarto que lhe fora destinado, Kagome se deparou com um imenso jardim, e nele, a cena que mais a chocou: Sesshoumaru estava com Quirara. Ele aparentava a estar treinando. Kagome sabia que a gatinha não corria perigo, pois a energia sinistra dele se encontrava calma. Porém no momento em que saiu da casa rumo ao grupo, eles pararam seu "treino". Quirara passou a brincar com Rin enquanto Kagome só observava o Lorde. Aqueles porquês em sua cabeça aparentavam ter mais sentindo ainda agora que sabia quem era o Lorde daquelas terras.

Sesshoumaru só a encarava com seus olhos frios, ainda não entendia porque manteve aquela humana em seu castelo. Ela já estava bem, poderia mandá-la embora. Usar os apelos de Rin para que ela ficasse seria mentir. Ele sabia que mesmo a garotinha implorando, se ele não quisesse, aquela humana e o gato não permaneceriam ali. Mas não disse nada. Ao contrário, deixou ordens claras que, para quando ela acordasse, era para ter tudo ao seu dispor. Os servos ficaram confusos, mas o obedeceram. Então, ali estava ela.

Agora, deviam conversar? Ou era melhor ignorar e esperar? Não tiveram muito tempo para escolher, logo se viu se dirigindo a uma sala onde poderiam ficar a sós e ela a segui-lo.

.

Fim da Lembrança

.

Não conversaram muito naquele dia. Mas de alguma maneira que ela ainda não entendia, ele a fez ficar no castelo, e ao lado dele. Ela lembrava-se como se fosse ontem o choque que tivera ao descobrir que ele era seu salvador. Estava tão confusa e desnorteada que não o reconhecera quando esse a salvara.

.

Flashback

.

Após ver Inuyasha e Kikyo juntos novamente, Kagome decidiu que não continuaria naquele mundo. Mesmo que Inuyasha fosse buscá-la, dessa vez não voltaria para ele. Sabia que iria sofrer, e que a saudade seria imensa. Mas cansou de ser magoada. Se para ele só existia a Kikyo, então, ela não ficaria em seu caminho.

Retornou até onde o grupo estava acampando. Pediu para Quirara a levar até o poço come ossos, e assim retornar para seu mundo. Um mundo no qual não havia Inuyasha. Voltaria para sua vida. Quem sabe ela e Houjo pudessem sair sem serem atrapalhados? Seria interessante. Talvez até começasse a gostar dele. Ok, já estava exagerando. Ele poderia ser interessante, mas não a esse ponto. Ele era parado demais para ela.

Enquanto voava em direção ao poço, refletia sobre como seria voltar à vida "normal". Ir à escola, namorar, ficar com suas amigas. Nada de lutas, youkais, acampamentos ou guerras. Será que se acostumaria? Novamente, não teve muito tempo para pensar. O destino aparentava estar brincando com ela. Nunca conseguia terminar sequer de pensar, quanto mais colocar em ação seus planos, que lá vinha ele e mudava tudo.

Dessa vez, enquanto voavam, um grande e muito esquisito youkai as atacou. Não tiveram tempo para se defender. Ele as arremessou longe. Com alguma dificuldade o derrotaram, mas saíram muito machucadas. Porém, o fragmento que se encontravam com Kagome estava a salvo.

Com Quirara machucada demais para voar, elas resolveram seguir andando. Já estavam na metade do caminho. Ia dar na mesma seguir adiante ou voltar. Sendo assim, resolveram continuar.

.

Algum tempo depois...

.

Kagome desejava jogar longe aquele fragmento. Era o terceiro youkai que aparecia atrás dele. Ela não agüentava mais lutar. E aparentemente nem Quirara. Conseguiram destruir mais esse. Mas o próximo que aparecesse certamente teria a vitória. Elas mal se mantinham em pé.

A garota rezava para que pudessem chegar em paz ao vilarejo, mas sua prece não foi ouvida. Esse youkai, ainda mais esquisito que o primeiro, certamente iria matá-la para ter a jóia. Elas fecharam os olhos esperando a morte. Kagome pediu perdão a Quirara por tê-la levado para lá. A única resposta que teve da pequena gatinha que estava em seu colo foi um ronronar e um baixar de cabeça. O fim das duas estava próximo, era só esperar.

O golpe não chegou. Kagome abriu lentamente os olhos. Estava quase desmaiando, mas conseguiu visualizar um longo cabelo prateado. Por um momento pensou que fosse Inuyasha. Mas desmaiou antes que pudesse ter certeza.

Sesshoumaru olhava aquela jovem com curiosidade. Estava muito machucada, mas abraçava a pequena youkai, aparentemente, tentando protege-la. Mas de quem? Ela não era ameaça para ninguém naquelas condições. Estava prestes a ir embora, estranhando o peso na consciência, mas parou ao escutar Rin pedindo para levá-las. Ele cedeu rapidamente aos pedidos da garotinha, implorando mentalmente que isso a fizesse ficar um pouco mais quietinha. Outro grande engano. A menininha só falava o quanto foi bom terem salvado as duas. Que as duas não teriam sobrevivido sem eles. Nisso ele concordava, mas Rin já estava exagerando.

Após dois dias de viagem, chegaram ao castelo, onde as duas receberam os melhores cuidados disponíveis. Mal sabia ele que aquele "é só até elas melhorarem" de Rin iria durar muito tempo. E que ele não iria mais dar importância para esse tempo, desde que ambas continuassem ao seu lado.

.

Fim do Flashback

.

Agora percebia o absurdo de ter confundido os dois irmãos. Eles são tão diferentes.

Havia também outro porém. Se Sesshoumaru fosse um monstro, ela provavelmente estaria cega. Se lembrava de tantos momentos em que ele se mostrara tão doce. Mais doce do que pensava ser possível alguém ser. Mas enfim, era impossível ele ser metade do que Inuyasha alega.

.

Flashback

.

Estavam viajando já há algum tempo. Não sabiam para onde, nem para que. Simplesmente viajavam. Sesshoumaru queria destruir Naraki, pois este tentou usa-lo. Mas não aparentava ter pressa em encontrá-lo. Estava muito confiante. Era como se soubesse que ele teria a vitória facilmente e que só não encontraram o perverso hanyon por medo deste.

Eles pararam no momento em que Rin começou a reclamar que estava com fome. Sesshoumaru se mostrou direto e indiferente nisso também. Simplesmente mandou Jaken levar a garota até um lugar onde ela pudesse comer. Quirara resolveu ir junto. A gatinha não tinha voltado para Sango, assim como Kagome ainda não tinha voltado para sua casa ou para Inuyasha. Se bem que ela jurou que nunca mais voltaria para o meio-youkai que aparentava gostar de magoá-la.

**Sesshoumaru:** O que está olhando?

Kagome não se dera conta que enquanto sua mente viajava estivera observando o youkai que lhe cuidava. Já sabia que ele não era tão cruel quanto haviam lhe contado. Ele nunca levantaria a mão para ferir aqueles que faziam parte de seu mundo. Mas será que ela já fazia parte dele?

**Kagome: **Ah! Eu... Bem, eu...

**Sesshoumaru:** Fale logo!

**Kagome:** Ficaremos por aqui tempo o bastante para que eu possa tomar banho?

Sesshoumaru não pretendia ficar tanto tempo assim. Mas perante o olhar que aquela mulher lhe dirigia não conseguiu dizer não. Ficou impressionado ao vê-la sorrir e lhe agradecer, para em seguida pegar um dos kimonos que havia lhe dado, se encaminhar para o lago que tinha ali perto e tomar o tão esperado banho. Não sabia o porquê de tanto desespero, afinal, ela ainda cheirava a sakuras. Repreendeu-se mentalmente. Desde quando ficava tão... Nem sabia a palavra para descrever a situação. Isso o irritou também, desde quando não conseguia descrever uma situação?

No lago, Kagome se banhava com alegria. Nos últimos dias não lutara, não brigara com ninguém, não discutira com ninguém. Ela vivia em uma pequena parte do paraíso. Só viajavam por locais belos e seguros, se bem que, com Sesshoumaru do lado qualquer local fica seguro, não há um único ser com coragem para enfrentá-lo.

Enquanto se banhava e ficava pensando nos últimos dias não percebeu um grupo de três bandidos que se aproximava. Eram todos humanos. Mas estava sozinha, desarmada e nua. Ela só se deu conta da presença deles quando estes lhe chamaram.

**Sujeito 1:** Ei! Coisinha fofa.

**Sujeito 2:** Muito bonitinha não acham?

**Sujeito 3:** Sem uma única marca na pele.

**Sujeito 1:** Olha só que belo kimono temos aqui.

**Sujeito 3:** Deve ter custado uma fortuna.

**Sujeito 2:** Uma princesinha então, não é?

Kagome estava apavorada. Não tinha para onde fugir. Eles estavam na frente dela segurando o kimono que iria vestir. Não podia correr nua na floresta. Mas e então o que faria? Percebeu que um deles entrou na água. Tentou escapar, mas ele lhe pegou mesmo assim. Após tê-la agarrado a arrastou para fora do lago onde poderia vê-la melhor.

Ela agarrou o kimono da mão do segundo homem que só ria da situação. Enquanto tentava se cobrir foi pressionada contra uma árvore. Ela se debatia e tentava se soltar, mas aquele ser nojento continuava lhe beijando e mordendo o pescoço enquanto aquelas mãos sujas passeavam das suas coxas para seus seios. Ela estava com nojo. Sem duvida teria de tomar dúzias de banhos para tirar aquele cheiro.

Convenceu-se de que não haveria escapatória. Aquele monstro a estava forçando a abrir as pernas e tentava ergue-la. No momento em que esperou pela dor, já que seus grito e lágrimas aparentavam só excita-lo ainda mais, esta não veio. Ela olhou para o monstro que estava em sua frente e depois para a direção em que este olhava. Ela pensou nele o tempo todo. Implorando mentalmente que ele lhe salvasse. Sesshoumaru estava com ódio. Ela podia ver. Já o conhecia a tempo o suficiente para saber o que lhe passava pela mente só com um olhar. Bem, pelo menos uma boa parte.

**Sujeito 1:** Hei, youkai. Isso não tem nada a ver com você. É melhor se retirar, só estamos nos divertindo.

Dito isso aquela coisa voltou a beijar-lhe o pescoço.

**Kagome:** Não. Sesshoumaru...

Kagome só conseguia sussurrar. Já estava cansada de tanto gritar e não tinha mais fôlego.

**Sesshoumaru:** Solte ela!

**Sujeito 2:** O que? Ah não me diga que é um youkai bonzinho.

**Sujeito 3:** Somos somente humanos.

**Sujeito 2:** Não precisa se meter no assunto que não é da sua conta.

**Sesshoumaru: **Já mandei soltar Kagome.

Sesshoumaru disse a última frase enquanto erguia um dos três acima de sua cabeça e lhe apertava o pescoço.

**Sujeito 1:** Como?

A criatura que ainda prensava Kagome na árvore a olhou incrédulo.

**Sujeito 1:** Você pertence a um youkai é?

Por alguma razão, isso o excitou ainda mais. Ele teria de ser rápido. Seus amigos morreriam, mas ele possuiria a esposa de um youkai na frente deste. Seria delicioso. No momento em que ia penetrá-la, sentiu-se ser arremessado longe. Quando olhou para frente viu o youkai na frente da jovem, esta fugia para a floresta deixando os quatro a sós. Os dois que não chegaram a tocar em Kagome morreram primeiro e, devido às condições, até que rapidamente. O último e mais abusado de todos, que não pode fugir devido às pernas quebradas por causa da força com que fora arremessado, morreu mais lenta e dolorosamente.

Após se livrar dos três, Sesshoumaru voltou para onde estava a garota lhe esperando. Ela já estava vestida e algumas lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto. Aproximou-se dela, e por alguma razão que na época na compreendia, levantou a mão e limpou uma lágrima. No mesmo instante a garota o abraçou pela cintura. Agora chorava muito. Ele pode sentir o cheiro salgado das várias lágrimas e os soluços da garota. Mas, ao invés de afastá-la, ele a abraçou e a puxou para mais perto. Sentiu ódio do irmão por ter cortado um de seus braços fora. Como gostaria de abraçá-la corretamente. Ficaram assim até que ela se acalmasse. Depois, ela novamente foi tomar um banho. Queria tirar o cheiro daquele homem de si. Mas, dessa vez Quirara foi junto. Rin já tinha voltado de sua refeição e agora dormia tranquilamente em cima de Ahu-um. Seguiram viagem no dia seguinte, logo após o sol ter surgido.

.

Fim do Flashback

.

Eu fiquei tão feliz quando o vi. Não pensei no Inuyasha em um único momento sequer. Me lembro que depois disso, resolvi que queria treinar. Iria ficar muito mais forte. O que eu queria era recuperar o braço que o Sesshoumaru perdeu no dia em que nos conhecemos. E ele mais uma vez mostrou o quanto pode ser doce e compreensível.

.

Lembrança

.

Estávamos perto de um vilarejo com uma sacerdotisa muito poderosa. Eu tomei minha decisão rapidamente.

**Kagome: **Sesshoumaru! Eu vou ficar aqui.

Disse rápido e de um só fôlego antes que ele se virasse para mim. Dentro de mim eu implorava para que ele dissesse não, e pedisse para que eu seguisse com ele. Mas ele não disse nada. Só se virou e me olhou. E pela primeira vez desde que sigo viagem com ele, não consegui descobrir o que se passava em sua mente. Era como se ele não deixasse. Escutei Rin reclamar:

**Rin: **Mas por que Senhorita Kagome? Não gosta mais de nós?

**Kagome: **Não é isso Rin. Eu amo vocês. _"Não devia ter dito isso."_ Mas preciso me fortalecer. Não posso deixar que só me protejam. Eu posso lutar. E sei que sou forte. Mas preciso treinar. E nesse vilarejo há uma poderosa sacerdotisa. Irei convencê-la a me ajudar a aperfeiçoar os meus poderes. E quando isso acontecer, eu volto para vocês. Isso é, se você permitir.

Disse a última frase levantando os olhos para Sesshoumaru. Sua expressão estava diferente. Não estava mais tão fria. Eu me atrevo a dizer, ou melhor, só pensar, é mais seguro, de que havia algo de terno no jeito que ele me olhava. Nem sequer ouvi Rin dizer que sempre seria bem-vinda com eles. Só tomei conhecimento daquele braço forte que me abraçava, pelas pernas? Sim, pelas pernas. Sesshoumaru me erguia como se eu fosse um saco de batatas. Rin no começo ficou chocada, depois não parava de rir. Eu só esperneava, gritava e socava as costas dele mandando ele me soltar. Obviamente, ele me ignorou.

Um tempo depois eu já havia desistido de lutar, e ele continuava a me carregar daquela maneira. Não sei por quanto tempo andamos, quer dizer, ele andou me carregando, só sei que não dava mais para voltar. Não prestei atenção no caminho. Estava com muita raiva daquele atrevido. Quando chegamos ao destino escolhido por ele, ele me soltou. Eu estava indignada.

A expressão dela só o fez dar um pequeno sorriso. Somente Kagome viu, e isso a deixou chocada. Sesshoumaru sorriu para ela? Ou foi dela? Na primeira hipótese ficaria radiante, na segunda, furiosa.

**Sesshoumaru:** Vamos ficar por 15 dias. É melhor se esforçar.

A voz dele tão 'amável' a trouxe de volta. Onde estariam? Olhando em volta percebeu um templo escondido. Quase ninguém devia ir ali. Por que ele a levou para lá? Nesse momento saiu um monge de dentro do templo e olhou para ela como se já a esperasse.

**Monge: **Eu sabia que logo chegaria minha pequena.

**Kagome: **Como?

Agora sim estava confusa.

**Monge: **Sim, o servo de Lorde Sesshoumaru me entregou a carta a pouco tempo avisando que logo chegaria uma sacerdotisa para que eu treinasse. Deixou bem claro o tempo que teríamos, então acho melhor nos apressarmos.

Kagome não sabia o que a chocava mais. Sesshoumaru providenciar alguém para treiná-la antes dela o pedir. Ou o nome de quem seria seu sensei. Ela lembrava desse nome. Estudou sua vida na aula de história. Era um monge muito poderoso, com conhecimentos sobre medicina, guerra, e muitas outras coisas. Ele sabia praticamente tudo. Dominava sua energia. Havia lendas dizendo que ele podia vencer até a morte. Há registros de que ele deixou um único discípulo. Mas não se encontrou nada dele. Muitos historiadores duvidam de sua existência.

Durante os 15 dias que se seguiram, Kagome treinou arduamente, surpreendendo seu sensei, que a cada dia intensificava ainda mais o treino. O poderoso monge não tinha encontrado ninguém digno de seus conhecimentos mais secretos. Ela não sabia, mas a cada dia que passava, ele se convencia de que ela sobreviveria ao treino final e se tornaria sua discípula.

Ao final das suas semanas, Sesshoumaru queria ir embora, mas o monge não deixou. Disse que o potencial dela merecia mais atenção, e que ele a tornaria sua discípula. O youkai não sabia se ficava irritado pela audácia daquele humano, ou orgulhoso, sua humana era mais poderosa do que imaginava. Sendo assim eles ficaram mais tempo do que o planejado. Kagome nunca descobriu o real motivo.

Dez dias depois, eles já voltavam a seguir viagem. Kagome não sabia, mas ela já conhecia todo o necessário para ser tão poderosa, senão mais, do que aquele que a treinou. O monge gostaria de ficar mais tempo aperfeiçoando a garota. Mas o youkai cansado resolveu ir embora. Ela não duvidou por nenhum momento, foi atrás dele. Não o deixaria sozinho. Ambos os homens ficaram felizes ao perceberem a lealdade dela, mas nenhum dos dois deixou que ela percebesse.

Com tudo o que ele lhe ensinou, ela poderia muito bem continuar seu treino sozinha. A essa altura do campeonato, ela já tinha convencido Sesshoumaru a ajudá-la em um único momento, foi no dia em que lhe devolveu o braço. Esse braço não pertencia a um humano ou youkai, era dele, não o que Inuyasha cortou, mas um novo.

.

Fim da lembrança

.

Agora sou muito poderosa. Minha barreira venceu a Ferida do Vento. Não sabia que o treino teria me deixado tão forte assim.

Kagome lembrava-se também o quanto tinha se acostumado a presença dele. Quando ia para sua era após brigar com Inuyasha, ficava feliz de ficar longe dele um pouco. Demorava uns três dias até que a saudade aparecesse. Com Sesshoumaru era diferente. Lembrava com clareza o horror que foi brigar com ele.

.

Lembrança

.

**Sesshoumaru:** Não.

**Kagome:** Mas Sesshoumaru, não temos...

**Sesshoumaru:** Não!

Ele era frio e inflexível. Negava qualquer argumento antes mesmo de ouvi-lo. Já que não teria a ajuda dele mesmo, resolveu ir sozinha socorrer o vilarejo. Foi a pior coisa que poderia acontecer ao seu orgulho. Não queria precisar dele. Mas, senão fosse ele ter ido atrás dela e salvado-a, não queria pensar no que poderia ter acontecido.

**Sesshoumaru:** É melhor me ouvir de agora em diante. Não pretendo mais salva-la.

**Kagome:** Não pedi pra me salvar.

**Sesshoumaru:** Humana teimosa.

**Kagome: **Não sou teimosa. Poderia ter vencido sem você. Eu daria um jeito.

**Sesshoumaru:** Antes ou depois de ser morta?

**Kagome:** Eu não ia morrer.

**Sesshoumaru:** Fique quieta. Senão consegue me agradecer por ter te salvado não diga nada sua idiota.

**Kagome:** Você não queria ajudar o vilarejo. Foi me socorrer por que então?

**Sesshoumaru:** Escute, não é porque se tornou uma das minhas protegidas que pode falar assim comigo. É melhor se acostumar com as regras mocinha. Eu mando aqui. Você só deve obedecer. E é melhor não bancar mais a heroína. Entendeu?

**Kagome:** Mas por que tem que ser assim? Você é forte. Venceu facilmente aquele youkai. Por que não podia ajudar?

**Sesshoumaru:** São humanos.

**Kagome:** Eu também sou.

**Sesshoumaru:** Eu sei. E se não calar a boca vou lhe destruir também. Vivi centenas de anos sem ter que agüentar uma humana impertinente que acha que devo gastar meu tempo socorrendo vilarejos. Posso muito bem viver outros tantos sem isso.

**Kagome:** Eu já devia saber que você é igual a ele. Não devia ter duvidado da força do sangue. Queria nunca ter vindo para essa era, assim não teria que te conhecer. Adeus. Quirara! Preciso que me leve até o poço. Vou voltar para meu mundo. _"E nunca mais voltar. Aquele idiota. Porque tinha que ser igual ao irmão."_

Chegou ao poço sem maiores impedimentos. Nenhum youkai interferiu na viagem.

**Kagome:** Por que não foi assim daquela vez? Vou sentir sua falta Quirara. Tome cuidado, ok?

Quirara somente ronronava enquanto esfregava a cabeça no rosto de Kagome para se despedir. Sem mais demoras, ela pulou o poço sem olhar para trás, nem para a gatinha que a observava desaparecer.

.

Na era atual

.

Kagome entrou em casa. Sua família estava jantando. Todos ficaram surpresos ao verem a garota.

**Mãe de Kagome: **Filha! Que bom que voltou. Esta com fome? Pegue um prato na cozinha.

**Kagome: **Não, mamãe. Muito obrigada. Mas estou cansada. Vou tomar um banho e dormir. Amanhã eu tenho aula. Boa noite.

**Souta:** Ei mana, o irmão cachorro vai vir te buscar, não é? Tu pede pra ele me ensinar uns golpes de espadas. Eu não consigo passar pra próxima fase do meu jogo e...

**Kagome: **Souta, esquece esses youkais cachorros. São todos nojentos, nervosos e convencidos. Não quero nunca mais olhar para um cachorro de novo. Boa noite.

O dia amanheceu nublado.

**Kagome:** Ótimo. O dia tinha que começar assim, não é? Não podia ter um lindo sol brilhando para me animar. Pássaros cantando. Borboletas voando. Não. Como eu estou triste, tinha que ta tudo cinza e silencioso. Bem, que seja, pelo menos minhas amigas irão me distrair com as últimas fofocas do colégio. Não que eu goste de fofocas. Mas preciso me distrair, e as ouvir falando vai ser ótimo.

Kagome não poderia estar mais enganada. O dia foi cansativo. Não conseguia se concentrar na aula de... Aula de que mesmo? Ah, sim. Matemática. Como pode esquecer. Fórmula de baskara: menos b mais ou menos raiz de... De que mesmo? Que droga. Aquilo era muito simples. A regra principal é que a deve ser diferente de zero, e... Maldito Sesshoumaru. Por que tinha que ficar incomodando a mente dela? Não podia deixar que ela se concentrasse?

Bem, chegou o intervalo. Finalmente teria um pouco de paz. Outro terrível engano. Suas amigas só queriam saber por que ela estava tão triste. Se tinha brigado com o namorado. As perguntas não paravam. E para melhorar ela só conseguia pensar naquele infeliz.

Com a terrível manhã, tudo o que desejava era se deitar e dormir a tarde toda. Não queria saber de nada nem de ninguém. Só queria um tempo para tentar esquecer o Sesshoumaru. Ele ficou a perseguindo a manhã toda. Não conseguia se livrar. Quando percebia, estava pensando nele. Recriminava-se por fazer isso. Mas voltava a pensar nele logo em seguida.

Já não bastasse segui-la em pensamentos, antes de entrar em casa sentiu aquela energia sinistra. Não podia ser. Somente ela e Inuyasha atravessavam o poço. Deu a volta correndo pela casa. Ao chegar nos fundos deu de cara com Sesshoumaru empunhando a Toukejin. Ela se assustou. Este lhe dirigiu o olhar frio e inflexível de sempre, e só desviou quando Souta tentou atacá-lo com a Tenseiga. Ele parou o ataque facilmente, deixando o garoto furioso.

**Souta:** Mana, não consegui pega ele nem uma vez. Me ajuda.

**Sesshoumaru: **Precisa da ajuda da irmãzinha para me atingir é?

Sesshoumaru se divertia ao ver a expressão furiosa de Souta. Este lhe atacava inutilmente. Era óbvio que nunca conseguiria acerta-lo. Mas não desistia. No momento, Kagome só queria saber como o youkai chegou ali e o que eles estavam exatamente fazendo.

**Kagome:** O que vocês estão fazendo?

**Souta: **O Sesshoumaru esta me treinando mana. Não viu como eu melhorei na espada. Ele até deixo eu usar a Tenseiga. É uma espada de verdade e que não corta sabia?

**Kagome: **Sim Souta, eu já sabia.

**Souta: **Mana, por que tu nunca falo do Sesshoumaru antes?

**Kagome: **Digamos que nos conhecemos a pouco tempo.

No último ataque feito por Souta, Sesshoumaru pegou a espada de volta e a guardou na bainha, para a tristeza do pequeno.

**Sesshoumaru: **Já chega. Kagome, vamos!

**Kagome: **Como?

**Sesshoumaru: **Você já voltou. Não espera ficar mais tempo, não é? Vamos.

**Kagome: **Mas eu mal cheguei. Eu queria ficar um pouco mais com a minha família._"Mentirosa! Você quer é fugir dele."_

Ele somente a olhou e Kagome entendeu o recado. Se ela queria manter um pouco da dignidade e não ser carregada novamente como um saco de batatas era bom concordar. Se bem que não era possível dizer não perante aqueles olhos que no momento eram tão quentes. Podia ser impressão sua, mas nos olhos dele ela via não só aquela inflexibilidade tradicional, mas também via ansiedade enquanto esperava a resposta dela, e, ternura? Seria possível?

**Kagome: **Eu só vou arrumar minhas coisas e a gente pode ir.

Ok. Ou ela estava enxergando demais, ou realmente viu alivio ao escutar uma resposta positiva. Será que ele a queria por perto?

**Sesshoumaru: **Seja rápida.

**Kagome: **Você podia ser um pouco mais paciente não acha?

Ele nada respondeu. Em pouco tempo Kagome estava com sua mochila pronta, e assim, eles atravessaram o poço de volta para a era feudal.

**Kagome: **_"Será que tenho uma grave alergia aos Taisho? É só um deles ir me buscar que me rendo. Não digo não para nenhum deles. Vou ter que procurar uma vacina contra eles. Não da pra continuar assim."_

Kagome refletia sobre a razão de dizer sim tão rapidamente. Ao chegar na era feudal não encontrou ninguém. Sesshoumaru já se retirava e ela teve que correr para alcançá-lo.

**Kagome: **Por que tanta pressa?

**Sesshoumaru: **Perdemos muito tempo com essa sua brincadeira.

**Kagome: **Brincadeira? Eu estava magoada ta legal. Pra um youkai completo, você não diferencia muito bem cheiros.

**Sesshoumaru: **Não duvide de meu olfato.

**Kagome: **Ah é? Então me diz como estou me sentindo. Cães diferem o cheiro da morte, devem sentir também o cheiro do amor, da felicidade e de muitos outros sentimentos.

**Sesshoumaru: **Medo.

**Kagome: **Hein?

**Sesshoumaru: **Você está com medo de que eu arranque sua língua se você não calar a boca.

**Kagome: **Antes eu não estava assim.

**Sesshoumaru: **Mas agora está.

**Kagome: **Você anda mais nervoso do que o normal. Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu não saiba?

**Sesshoumaru: **Não.

**Kagome: **Por que você foi me buscar? – Perguntou após alguns minutos de silêncio.

Aquela pergunta o pegou de surpresa. Não sabia como responder. Ainda nem entendia realmente o porquê. Não podia a deixar descobrir. Afinal, então era covarde.

**Sesshoumaru: **Rin a queria de volta.

**Kagome: **Ah.

Kagome ficou desapontada, mas ele não percebeu. Estava ocupado demais tentando esconder aquele sentimento que não identificava. Continuaram o resto do caminho em silêncio. Até que avistaram o resto do grupo.

**Rin: **Senhorita Kagome! Que bom que você voltou. Eu estava preocupada, você por acaso não me ama mais, por isso foi embora?

A garotinha aparentava não saber que o Lorde youkai iria buscá-la. Kagome descobriu que Sesshoumaru mentiu sobre o real motivo de tê-la trazido de volta à Era Feudal, mas então, qual seria a verdade?

**Kagome: **Não é isso Rin. Eu te amo. Mas eu queria rever minha família. Agora estou aqui, e prometo que nunca vou lhe abandonar. Vou passar alguns dias na minha casa, mas eu vou sempre voltar, ok?

**Rin: **Obrigada! Eu também te amo senhorita Kagome. Você é como se fosse minha mãe.

**Kagome: **Só se for a Segunda.

**Rin: **Por quê?

**Kagome: **A primeira está no céu, não é? E se não fosse ela, talvez nunca tivéssemos nos encontrado.

**Rin: **Ta bom. Você é minha segunda mãe. Posso te chamar assim?

**Sesshoumaru: **Rin! Já chega. Vamos.

**Rin: **Está bem Senhor Sesshoumaru.

Ele estava cansado daquela conversa. Não queria que a menininha começasse a vê-los como uma família. Se bem que tê-la como esposa... Horrorizou-se antes mesmo de concluir o pensamento. Ele era o Grande Sesshoumaru. Não devia ser visto como uma humana como companheira.

Ambos seguiam perdidos em pensamentos. Tentando encontrar explicações para o que estavam sentindo.

.

Fim da Lembrança

.

Surpreendê-la tinha se tornado um hábito para ele, lembrava-se como se fosse ontem que teve a maior das surpresas, que na realidade tinha acontecido há três dias...

.

Lembrança

.

Kagome havia comentado que era quase seu aniversário e que gostaria de passar com a sua família. Ele dissera não antes mesmo que terminasse o pedido. Não entendia por que ele ainda era tão grosso. Já até respondia ao apelido de Sesshy que ela carinhosamente lhe dera. Somente ela o chamava assim. O youkai que se atreveu a rir do apelido foi mutilado em pouco tempo. Ela não pode conter a alegria crescer dentro de si por somente ela poder chamá-lo de maneira tão intima, quer dizer que ela era especial. Ou uma doida para a qual ele já nem dava bola. Sem dúvida alguma a primeira hipótese é a melhor. Mas, enfim, voltando ao atual problema: como ir para casa sem correr risco de vida?

Bem, que se dane. Ela simplesmente iria e deu. Não passaria o aniversário longe de sua mãe. E não soube dizer o porquê, mas contou tudo isso para ele. Estava querendo uma briga. Iria mostrar para ele que ela não era tão submissa assim. Mas, ao invés de se ofender e brigar com ela, ele sorriu de canto, se levantou e saiu.

Ela estava indignada. Quem ele achava que era para tratá-la assim? Pois bem. Quem cala, consente. Então, iria para o seu mundo. Estava quase tudo pronto, até que um youkai, se aproveitando da ausência de Sesshoumaru, atacou o grupo, machucando Rin. Logo o Lorde já havia derrotado o intruso, mas a garotinha tinha se machucado.

Kagome sabia que ela seria bem tratada por Jaken se voltasse para sua era como o planejado. Mas, o olhar da menininha implorava para que ela ficasse. No dia seguinte, um dia antes da festa, Kagome estava sentada olhando a paisagem da beira de um penhasco. Era perigoso, mas a visão valia o risco.

**Sesshoumaru:** Ainda nesse mundo?

**Kagome:**Não podia partir com a Rin machucada.

**Sesshoumaru: **Agora ela está bem. Por que continua aqui?

**Kagome: **Cruzes. Falando assim parece até que quer se livrar de mim. Mas a verdade é que é muito longe. Eu precisaria de um dia viajando com a Quirara para chegar até o poço. Estaria muito cansada para aproveitar o meu aniversário. E, além do mais, Rin ainda precisa de mim. Quando ela melhorar... Quem sabe? Talvez eu possa passar um tempo com a minha mãe.

Kagome olhava para o céu repleto de nuvens. Logo que pararam de falar, Sesshoumaru se retirou e desapareceu. Kagome estava preocupada, o youkai não era de sumir por tanto tempo, já era tarde da noite. Sem muitas escolhas, ela deitou e dormiu ao lado da menininha que já estava quase curada. O machucado era menor do que pensava. E os remédios feitos com as ervas que Jaken conseguira eram muito fortes.

Quando acordou, pensou que continuava dormindo. Só podia ser sonho. Um bolo de aniversário? Fechou os olhos e virou para o lado. Foi quando ouviu a voz de seu avô:

**Avô de Kagome:** Isso é tudo fascinante. Esse mundo é demais. Veja só essa flor!

**Mãe de Kagome:** Sim papai, eu já a vi. O senhor me mostrou todas as flores, insetos e pedras que tem por aqui.

**Souta: **Calma vovô, desse jeito você vai acordar a mana.

Não podia ser verdade, sua família na era feudal? Após gritos de alegria, abraços e parabéns, Kagome fez a pergunta que não queria calar:

**Kagome: **Como vocês chegaram aqui?

**Souta: **Ora, mana. Foi o Senhor Sesshoumaru que nos trouxe. Quem mais poderia ser?

**Mãe de Kagome:** É um jovem encantador ele, não acha filha?

**Avô de Kagome:** Não sei não. Kagome é melhor ficar de olhos bem abertos para com ele.

**Kagome: **Está bem, vovô. Mas, venham, deixem-me apresentar o resto do pessoal.

Após muitas explicações sobre: porquê o youkai sapo a chamava de Senhorita Kagome, porquê a menininha a chamava de mãe, e o que era o Ahu-um, Kagome se distanciou do grupo para falar com Sesshoumaru e lhe agradecer pelo melhor presente.

**Kagome: **Olá. Posso ficar aqui? – Perguntou timidamente.

**Sesshoumaru: **Faça o que quiser.

**Kagome: **Muito obrigada por ter trazido minha família. Fiquei muito feliz.

**Sesshoumaru: **...

**Kagome: **Se quiser alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, é só pedir.

**Sesshoumaru: **_"Um beijo"_ – ele pensou rapidamente, mas continuou quieto. Chocado e confuso com o próprio pensamento, não ouviu o que ela lhe disse. Só viu quando ela lhe dirigiu o mais belo e doce sorriso que já tinha visto, agradeceu e se afastou para abraçar sua família.

**Sesshoumaru: **Que bom que gostou. – ele sussurrou baixo demais para qualquer um ouvir. E ficou ali, o resto do dia, só a observando. Fazia isso muito ultimamente. Mas vê-la tão feliz era algo que o deixava feliz. Não queria admitir, mas estava se apaixonando pela garota.

.

Fim da Lembrança

.

**Kagome:** Para onde estamos indo?

Fazia um tempo que ele voltara ao normal. E agora estavam apenas andando. Kagome não sabia se ele estava indo para algum lugar específico, ou se simplesmente estava caminhando.

Ao escutar a voz dela, ele parou, se virou lentamente e olhou-a direto nos olhos. Essa atitude a surpreendeu.

**Sesshoumaru: **Temos que conversar.

**Kagome: **Olha, se é sobre o que eu falei mais cedo, eu peço desculpas. Eu falei sem querer. Pra falar a verdade eu nem pensei, eu só falei, e...

**Sesshoumaru: **Como você está fazendo agora?

**Kagome: **Ahn? Ah! É! Bem, é que eu...

**Sesshoumaru: **Shhh...

Ele colocou um dedo sobre sua boca pedindo para que ela se acalmasse. Mesmo estando quietinha, ele notou que ela ficara ainda mais nervosa. Podia senti-la tremer sob seu dedo. Os olhos estavam maiores e assustados. Apesar do cheiro de medo, ela estava encantadora. Já fazia um tempo que desistira de lutar. Não sabia bem quando isso tinha acontecido, se foi antes de trazer a família dela só para alegrá-la, ou se foi depois que ela lhe agradeceu com o mais lindo e puro dos sorrisos. Não lembrava também quando ela lhe dera aquele apelido bobo, mas que ficava lindo se saído de seus lábios. Não lembrava também quando passara a dormir a noite inteira no mesmo lugar. Será que foi quando viu a calma com a qual ela acordava só por saber onde estava e com quem? Ou foi quando ela passou a cantar para Rin dormir, fazendo-o fechar os olhos como a pequena e descansar tranquilamente? Não sabia quando aconteceu, só sabia que queria aquela mulher ao seu lado. Só estava esperando o momento certo para se aproximar. E ela lhe dera ele. Agora, era só saber aproveitar.

**Sesshoumaru: **Não estou zangado com você.

Ela somente o olhava sem entender. E ele prosseguiu.

**Sesshoumaru: **Eu aceito ser seu youkai.

Viu ela arregalar ainda mais os olhos. Não sabia que isso era possível. Mas ela conseguiu. Kagome estava incrivelmente chocada. Não conseguia raciocinar. Como poderia prestar atenção no que ele falava, quando este fazia carinho em seu rosto. Onde estava o Sesshoumaru com o qual estava acostumada?

**Sesshoumaru: **Você será minha sacerdotisa?

Kagome não teve tempo de responder, ela só percebeu quando aqueles lábios quentes cobriram os seus. Estava paralisada. Aquilo não podia ser real. Sesshoumaru a estava beijando? Não sabia o que fazer. Nunca se imaginou naquela situação com ele. Sentiu as mãos dele deslizarem por seus braços e guiá-los até seu pescoço. Ele a estava torturando com leves beijos e mordidinhas. Até que a língua ávida exigiu passagem. Não sabia quando passou a corresponder o beijo, muito menos quando o apertou tentando aumentar aquele contato tão bom. O beijo foi ficando cada vez mais intenso, e ela se viu desejando mais. Estava assustada com a própria ousadia.

Sesshoumaru quase desistiu perante o estado dela, até que ela se pressionou contra seu corpo. Ele pode sentir a mudança no cheiro dela, e aquilo o estava enlouquecendo. As mãos dele agora deslizavam livres por suas costas, seios e coxas. Ele deveria parar, mas não conseguia. Ela, timidamente, acariciava sua nuca e seu peito.

Kagome já não conseguia se controlar. Sesshoumaru já beijava seu pescoço fazendo-a arfar e gemer de tanto prazer, o que só o provocava ainda mais. O que aquele youkai estava fazendo com ela? Céus, estava quase delirando. Mas de repente, ele parou. Ela sentiu uma carência terrível. Por que ele parou? Será que o grande Sesshoumaru era bom demais para ficar com uma humana? Por que estava pensando nisso? Devia ficar feliz por ele ter parado? Sim, mas não estava. Ela não sabia onde aquilo iria terminar, mas queria continuar. Não resistiu, mesmo sem recuperar totalmente o fôlego, tinha que perguntar:

**Kagome: **Por que parou?

A voz dela saiu mais rouca e sensual do que queria. Era óbvio o que ela queria. E ele desejava o mesmo. Ela não tinha noção do que continuar abraçado a ela estava lhe fazendo. Estava quase perdendo o controle de novo. Precisava esclarecer um ponto, não acreditava que ia fazer aquilo, mas não conseguiria viver senão o fizesse.

**Sesshoumaru: **Não podemos continuar. Você sabe onde isso terminaria?

**Kagome: **Eu...

**Sesshoumaru: **Não posso fazer isso com você.

**Kagome: **_**"**__Então o Grande Sesshoumaru é um youkai de moral e princípios?"_

**Sesshoumaru: **Pelo menos, não antes de nos casarmos. – Ele completou enquanto apoiava o queixo em seu ombro e respirava calmamente perto de seu ouvido, aspirando aquele perfume de sakuras que só ela possuía, e fazendo-a se arrepiar.

Será que tinha ouvido bem? Sesshoumaru a tinha pedido em casamento? Ela deu graças a Deus por continuarem abraçados, caso contrário já teria ido ao chão. Agora sim não sabia o que dizer. Se não estava preparada por um beijo, um pedido de casamento era a última coisa que esperava ouvir, ainda mais vindo dele. Mas uma coisa era certa, ele não disse que a amava.

Perceber isso entristeceu Kagome. Seu coração começou a doer de uma maneira que ela nunca tinha sentido antes. Só agora entendeu o porquê de estar disposta a continuar: ela amava Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha, esse nome não lhe vinha na mente há tanto tempo, foi só uma paixão. Agora, Sesshoumaru, ela amava ele mais do que imaginava. Estaria disposta a se casar com ele e viver esse amor o máximo possível? Viver com ele poderia ser um sonho no começo, tê-lo só para si. Mas, e depois? Quando ele se cansasse dela. Seria um pesadelo.

Estava prestes a dizer que não podia, por mais que o amasse, obviamente, não ia revelar a última parte, mas ele foi mais rápido e acabou com suas defesas.

**Sesshoumaru: **Hein, minha linda? Casa comigo?

Ele enterrou todas as muralhas que Kagome tentava construir com o beijo que lhe deu após esse pedido. Ela não teve forças para dizer mais nada a não ser:

**Kagome: **Sim.

Ele abriu o mais lindo sorriso que ela já vira. Em seguida lhe deu o melhor dos beijos. Ficaram assim por algum tempo, "comemorando" o "noivado". Ela não queria saber o que aconteceria quando ele não a quisesse mais, ou quando ficasse velha e ele não. Só queria aproveitar o sabor daqueles lábios. O futuro podia esperar.

_**.  
**_

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Pois bem, capítulo V. Estamos chegando no final, eu acho. Tenho só mais um capítulo esperando a revisão (capítulo VI: Sentimentos Compreendidos), que estará pronto amanhã. Depois disso pode demorar um pouco pra continuar. Até por que ainda não me decidi entre os possíveis finais. Provavelmente, em breve eu colocarei uma votação.

Bem (nossa, como eu gosto dessa palavra... (puxa que comentário idiota! XD (e esse é ainda mais idiota!))), vamos às reviews:

Sabaku no Uchiha: Que bom que está gostando. Acho que fiz uma boa descrição do lado que o Sesshy fingi não ter. Não acha?

Jackie: Concordo contigo. O Inuyasha fez muito pouco caso para o que ele tinha, ta aí o resultado. Bem (ó a bendita palavra ai de novo), quanto ao vestibular, é triste mesmo. Faz muito tempo que espero pra entra nessa faculdade. Mas, tudo bem. Ano que vem eu tento de novo.

Kanna: Faz tempo que eu quero jogar a família da Kagome na Era Feudal. Eu só lamento não ter conseguido tirar algo mais dessa cabeça. O avô dela daria muita coisa para falar. Quem sabe mais a frente não escrevo uma história contando os detalhes desses dias. É um bom assunto... Eu já to cheias de idéias, tenho mais 11 fic (por enquanto e contando com essa) pra escrever... Mas (ta ai outra palavra que eu adoro (e mais um para a coleção: comentários idiotas)), vamos nessa...

Individua do mal: Haha,bem feito pro Inu mesmo. Sinceramente, tem que ter muita força de vontade para não agarrar o Sesshy em algumas partes desse capítulo...

Beijos a todos...


	6. Sentimentos Compreendidos

**Pessoa: **Fala "_Pensamento_"

* * *

**Sentimentos Compreendidos**

**.**

Fazia dois dias que sua família havia voltado para a era feudal, e três dias que ele a havia pedido em casamento. E que ela dissera sim. Será que agiu corretamente? Ele não se aproximara mais. Nenhum contato. Só existiam as lembranças dos beijos trocados. Ela começava a suspeitar de que fora tudo um sonho. Não queria estar certa. Ou será que queria?

**Kagome: **_"Por que tem que ser tudo tão confuso?"_

Estavam no castelo desde o dia anterior. Não podia ser um sonho. Depois do pedido ele simplesmente levou a família dela de volta para a sua era. Depois, ainda sem explicação, voltaram para o castelo. E agora, saia constantemente. Ela estava curiosa. Na verdade, todos estavam. O grande Lorde Sesshoumaru agia de maneira muita estranha.

Mas, ao pôr-do-sol desse mesmo dia, aconteceu a última coisa que Kagome poderia esperar. Algo ainda mais surpreendente do que um beijo ou um pedido de casamento. Depois de tanto tempo longe e sem lhe dirigir uma única palavra, ele a chamou. E o decorrer daquela conversa era inimaginável para ela, mesmo para seus mais inalcançáveis sonhos. Agora ela tinha certeza, não fora tudo um sonho.

.

Na manhã seguinte...

.

Amanhecia um novo e belo dia. Ela não reconhecia o lugar em que se encontrava. Mas, conforme as lembranças voltavam, seu rosto adquiria uma tonalidade rubra. E ela rapidamente se vestia. Queria chegar cedo no vilarejo para que pudesse conversar com Kaede. Seria uma longa viagem, ainda bem que tinha Quirara ao seu lado. Possivelmente, ela gostaria de ir junto para aproveitar e visitar o vilarejo. Tomara que Sango esteja lá. Assim Quirara ficará ainda mais feliz. Mas, se Sango estiver lá, Inuyasha também estará. E não estava a fim de discutir com ele.

Pensando em tudo isso, Kagome terminou de se vestir e tomou seu café da manhã rapidamente. Para sua surpresa, Sesshoumaru aparentemente sabia das intenções da garota, e já estava pronto a sua espera. Ele se aproximou, e, para a surpresa de todos que estavam por perto, acariciou o rosto da garota e perguntou:

**Sesshoumaru: **Pronta para preparar nosso casamento? Sabe que tem pouco tempo, não sabe?

**Kagome:** Sim, eu sei. Mas preciso mesmo falar com a vovó Kaede.

Sinceramente, não lembrava quanto tempo realmente tinha. Mas se tratando de Sesshoumaru, não devia ser muito. Mas realmente tinha que falar com a sacerdotisa.

O grupo todo estava indo junto. Kagome não sabia se ficava feliz ou não. Gostava de tê-los por perto. Mas gostaria de conversar em paz com a vovó Kaede.

Foi a viagem mais estranha que já fez, disso tinha certeza. Ninguém falava nada. Todos somente caminhavam. Ela ainda não entendia muita coisa. Será que sua vida seria assim depois de casarem? Bem, quem se importa. Se as noites fossem como a anterior, estaria tudo perfeito. Ela parou e se concentrou na prova de seu amor. Ele era mais carinhoso e romântico do que imaginara, e conhecendo ele já a algum tempo, ela já imaginava muita coisa.

**Jaken: **Sssenhorita Kagome? Essstá tudo bem?

**Kagome: **Sim Jaken. Estou ótima.

**Jaken: **Vamosss então.

**Kagome: **Sim, vamos.

**Sesshoumaru: **Jaken!

**Jaken: **Sssim, Sssenhor Sssessshoumaru?

**Sesshoumaru: **Está dando ordens a sua senhora?

**Jaken: **Não, sssenhor. Essstava preocupado. Ela aparentava essstar muito dissstante. _"Deve essstar contente demaisss consssigo messsma por conssseguir casar com o Sssenhor Sssessshoumaru. Humana nojenta. Como ssserá que ela conssseguiu hipnotiza-lo. Deve ssser uma magia muito poderosa."_

O grupo continuava andando. Kagome deseja que somente ela e Quirara tivessem ido. Por mais que amasse Sesshoumaru e Rin, aquela viagem deveria ser algo rápido.

De repente, Sesshoumaru parou. Ele aparentava estar pensando o mesmo que ela, já que no momento seguinte começou a voar, fazendo com que Ahu-um voasse atrás dele com Rin e Jaken nas costas, e Quirara com Kagome.

**Kagome: **_"Assim é melhor. Chegaremos bem mais cedo no vilarejo e poderei conversar com a vovó Kaede."_

Fizeram apenas uma pequena pausa para o almoço, a pedido da garotinha que os acompanhava. Após a refeição, alçaram vôo novamente.

Chegaram ao seu destino no meio da tarde e pousaram no topo da colina onde terminava a floresta do Inuyasha, e da onde se podia avistar todo o vilarejo. Kagome olhou para Sesshoumaru como quem pedia para ele esperar por ela ali. Ela gostaria de conversar com Kaede a sós e sem que ele ouvisse.

**Sesshoumaru: **Pode ir Kagome. Mas volte antes do pôr-do-sol.

**Kagome: **Muito obrigada... _"Como devo chamá-lo? Sesshy parece muito inadequado. Por mais que seja a maneira da qual eu sempre o chamei, e somente eu, parece impessoal de mais agora. Ele é meu noivo. Cara, isso é muito estranho. Eu to noiva do Sesshoumaru. MEU DEUS! Eu to NOIVA do SESSHOUMARU. E agora. Devo chama-lo de querido? Ele vai me matar antes do casamento. CÉUS! Eu vou me casar com o Sesshoumaru! Se o Inuyasha soubesse, teria um infarto. Assim como meu avô. Falando nele, tenho que chamar minha família para o casamento. Ainda não acredito que vou me casar com ele. Tenho que chamar minhas amigas também. Como será que vou explicar para elas. A última informação que elas tem é que eu era a namorada do Inuyasha. Agora se eu chegar lá avisando que vou me casar com o meio-irmão dele, e na Era Feudal... Espera um pouco! Se eu me casar com ele, vou ter que morar na Era Feudal. E minha família, minhas amigas, minha escola? Ta certo, não preciso me preocupar com a escola. Mas, e meu mundo?" _

Kagome ficava se fazendo todas essas perguntas enquanto olhava para Sesshoumaru. Até que, feita a última, ela parou e olhou-o com mais atenção. Sesshoumaru continuava parado olhando para ela, curioso para saber o que se passava na mente daquela garota. Kagome se concentrava nele. Até que, para a surpresa dos dois, ficou na ponta dos pés, e deu um rápido beijo em Sesshoumaru, para em seguida sair correndo rumo ao vilarejo, antes mesmo de ser correspondida. Ela não viu, mas um pequeno sorriso brotou nos lábios dele.

**Kagome:** "_Ele vale a pena. Eu disse mesmo isso? Mas, fazer o quê, ele me conquistou. Não sei como, mas conseguiu."_

Agora, ela ia não para buscar respostas, mas para informar Kaede sobre o casamento e convidá-la para participar deste. Não se importava se Inuyasha ficaria irritado ou se gritaria com ela. Seu amado noivo estava ali fora. E, se Inuyasha se atrevesse a dizer qualquer coisa, sem dúvida pagaria caro. Mas ela rezava para que eles estivessem lá. Queria que Sango fosse sua madrinha.

**Kagome:** Vovó Kaede?

**Kaede: **Kagome? Que surpresa, o que faz aqui?

**Kagome:** Vim lhe ver. Não posso mais?

**Kaede: **É claro que pode menina. Você sempre será bem-vinda em minha casa.

Kaede estava sozinha. Isso deixou Kagome um pouco triste. Não poderia falar com Sango. Mas tudo bem. Não tinha como ficar triste muito tempo, ainda mais sabendo que seu Sesshoumaru a esperava do lado de fora.

Kaede olhava curiosa para a garota a sua frente. Não sabia onde ela esteve aquele tempo todo. Os outros não apareciam a dias para informa-la se já a haviam encontrado. Mas, era óbvio que ela não estava com eles. Afinal de contas, ninguém mais entrou na casa. Mesmo já sabendo a resposta, teve que perguntar:

**Kaede: **Kagome, onde estão Inuyasha e os outros?

**Kagome:** Não sei vovó Kaede. Não os vejo há 4 dias. E você? Sabe onde eles podem estar?

**Kaede: **Não. Faz mais de 10 dias que eles saíram para lhe procurar. Mas, se já se encontraram, por que não esta com eles?

**Kagome:** Não posso mais seguir com Inuyasha.

**Kaede: **Bem, você deve ter suas razões. E, seja lá onde estivesse, foi muito bem tratada pelo que percebo.

Kagome sorriu.

**Kagome:** Ah! Vovó Kaede. Eu estou sendo mimada demais. Não importa o que eu diga, estão todos sempre prontos para me atender. Algumas vezes irrita. É difícil ficar sozinha. E todos dizem a mesma coisa: São ordens do Lorde! Isso às vezes cansa.

**Kaede:** Mas onde você estava menina?

**Kagome:** Você não ia acreditar.

**Kaede:** Pois me conte.

**Kagome:** Eu estava indo para minha Era quando fui atacada. A Quirara estava me levando. Vários youkais nos atacaram. E no último, nós desmaiamos. Só acordei 7 dias depois. Eu estava no castelo mais lindo que já tinha visto. E fiquei com o Lorde desde aquele dia. Sabe, ele começou a treinar a Quirara. Tem que ver como ela está forte. E ele me trata tão bem.

**Kaede:** Isso eu percebi. Pelo seu sorriso. E a julgar pelo kimono que está usando, ele deve ter uma grande fortuna.

**Kagome:** Ele não é só rico. Ele é forte, lindo, carinhoso.

**Kaede:** Kagome. Acho que está apaixonada por seu salvador.

**Kagome:** Vovó Kaede! Nós vamos nos casar.

**Kaede:**O que? Não acha que está indo rápido demais menina?

**Kagome:** Não. Eu amo ele. E sei que ele me ama.

**Kaede:** Como pode saber disso? Você está com ele a pouco tempo. Não que eu não esteja contente. Eu só quero vê-la feliz querida. E me preocupo. Uma decisão dessas não pode ser tomada tão rapidamente. Ele cuidou de você. Mas como pode ter tanta certeza do amor dele por você. Isso é suspeito. Alguém com as características dele, certamente já deveria estar casado. Quem é ele Kagome?

**Kagome:** Sesshoumaru.

**Kaede:** O irmão do Inuyasha?

**Kagome:** Sim. Entende por que eu tenho tanta certeza do que ele sente por mim?

**Kaede:** Mas, pensei que ele odiasse humanos.

**Kagome:** E odeia. Menos eu. Ele me quer para esposa. E eu quero que você venha ao nosso casamento.

**Kaede:** Kagome. Você tem certeza disso? Não é só uma tentativa de atingir o Inuyasha. Ou simplesmente para lhe usar?

**Kagome:** Não vovó Kaede. Eu sei que ele não quer me usar. A quatro dias, quando encontramos Inuyasha, os dois brigaram. Antes que o Sesshoumaru matasse todos, eu implorei para que ele parasse. E ele parou. Foi nesse dia, após a batalha que ele me pediu em casamento. Estávamos sozinhos, e, pode-se dizer que eu estava a mercê dele. Desculpa fala isso, mas...

**Kaede:** Pode continuar querida.

**Kagome:** Bem, ele começou a me beijar. E, depois do choque inicial, eu não reagia mais. Eu só correspondia. Não me controlava. Até que ele parou e disse que não poderia continuar, não antes da gente se casar. Ele me chamou de linda, e repetiu o pedido de uma forma tão carente que eu não consegui dizer não. Daí ele levou todos de volta para o castelo e começou a agir estranho. Saia para muitas viagens. Até que ontem, ele me chamou e me deu esse anel, como prova de nosso noivado.

**Kaede:** É uma bela jóia. Mas ainda estou preocupada. Será que não foi só a moral dele que o fez parar antes de... Você sabe. Ele pode querer se casar só para tê-la por alguns dias. Sendo uma humana, seria fácil para ele se livrar de você depois.

**Kagome:** Está errada. Se fosse só por isso, ele não precisaria se casar comigo. Após me dar a jóia eu estava tão fora de controle que acabei me entregando para ele. Resultado: tenho 3 dias, contando com hoje, para reunir todos que eu quero no casamento. Ele não está disposto a esperar mais tempo para me ter com esposa.

**Kaede:** Ele disse isso?

**Kagome:** Disse.

**Kaede:** Bem, ele parece ser bem diferente do que eu imaginava.

**Kagome:** Ele é muito diferente. É simplesmente incrível.

**Kaede:** Bem, nesse caso, espero que seja feliz querida. E não se preocupe, vou estar no seu casamento.

**Kagome:** Muito obrigada vovó Kaede. Se a Sango aparecer por aqui pode avisar ela e os outros?

**Kaede:** Sim querida, eu aviso.

**Kagome:** Muito obrigada. Ai, meu deus. Eu ainda nem acredito. Vou me casar com Sesshoumaru.

**Kaede:** Realmente é algo inacreditável. Inuyasha vai ficar surpreso.

**Kagome:** Eu diria chocado.

As duas começaram a rir enquanto imaginavam a expressão de Inuyasha ao descobrir que Kagome seria sua cunhada.

.

Algumas horas mais tarde...

.

**Kagome:** Está ficando tarde vovó Kaede. Precisamos ir.

**Kaede:** Está bem querida. Vamos.

Kaede e Kagome decidiram que seria melhor a sacerdotisa ir junto com o casal, assim ela não perderia o casamento. Ambas torciam para que o noivo aceitasse a idéia. Mas Kaede já suspeitava que, se fosse como Inuyasha, ele faria birra, reclamaria, mas aceitaria, por Kagome, é claro. Grande engano. Ao ver as duas se aproximando ele somente perguntou se seria somente ela que iria desse vilarejo.

**Kagome:** Sim.

**Sesshoumaru:** Vamos voltar então.

**Kagome:** Espera. Eu disse que desse vilarejo era só a vovó Kaede. Mas eu ainda tenho que ir no meu mundo chamar minha família e minhas amigas. Temos que ir até o vilarejo do Jinenji. Quero convidar ele também. O Kouga e a Ayame. E ainda tem a Sango, é claro. Vamos ter que procurar eles.

**Sesshoumaru:** Você sabe que só tem 3 dias?

**Kagome:** Eu sei. E não quero diferente. Só espero que o Inuyasha volte a tempo para ir ao casamento ou que o encontremos logo.

**Sesshoumaru:** Senão, haverá menos pessoas na cerimônia. Não mudara muita coisa. Vamos.

Kagome só suspirou. Ele não iria mudar nunca. Mas tudo bem. Ela se apaixonou por ele assim.

Enquanto a conversa transcorria, a velha sacerdotisa os observava. Diferente da garota, esta notou algo a mais no dialogo.

**Kaede:**_"Kagome estava certa. Ele a deseja como esposa. Nunca imaginei que fosse ver o irmão do Inuyasha que sempre nutriu grande desprezo pelos humanos, ansioso por seu casamento com uma humana. Ele é muito diferente do irmão."_

_**.**_

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Bem, ta ai o cap VI, desculpa não ter postado ontem como prometido, mas aconteceram alguns imprevistos...

Esse cap n ficou tão bom quanto eu esperava, mas no próximo já melhora...

Vamos as Reviews:

Sabaku no Uchiha: Pois é, o cap V fico muito grande, eu simplesmente não conseguia para d escreve... mas valeu a pena, deu pra t uma idéia de como foram os dias dela ao lado dele (eu n me importaria de q estar no lugar dela, mas a vida parece um tanto injusta...)... (descobri outra coisa q eu adoro: os 3 pontinhos... XD) espero q continue gostando da história...

Ida-Chan: brigadao Ida. fico feliz q esteja gostando... já percebeu q a maioria das pessoas fãs de InuXKag retrata o nosso Sesshy como um monstro aproveitador e sem caráter? Elas n sabem como ele realmente é... lindo, fofo, carinhoso...

Jackie: Pois é... os próximos cap eu vo tentar me conter um pouco, ou pelo menos tentar dividi-los... mas ta ai um jeito novo d c pedir alguém em casamento, não axa? E acho q mostro q ele n queria so c divertir com ela, mas q era algo bem mais sério...

Individua do mal: somo duas então querendo o papel dela... como será q ela conseguiu hein? Não é fácil chamar a atenção d alguém como o Sesshy...

Cris: em questão babaquice, o Inu vence todas... bem feito pra ele... agora eu to imaginando o momento em que ele vai descobrir, isso vai acontecer logo logo...

Kanna: "eu te amo" n faz o estilo do Sesshy, ele mostra e n diz... agora são 12 (a maioria eh do Naruto...), eu conto pra minha irmãzinha uma prévia, e dependendo da reação dela eu invisto, modifico, etc, até ficar boa mesmo, mas só publico depois de ter bastante coisa digitada, pra ter certeza q eu vo continuar... bem, quanto ao Sesshy na era atual, será um dos prováveis finais...

Kissus a todos q lerem até aqui e um beijão especial para aqueles q me mandaram reviews... são a minha inspiração para continuar essa história...


	7. Surpresas Desagradáveis

_**Surpresas Desagradáveis**_

_**.**_

Estavam se retirando do vilarejo e rumando para o poço. Kagome já tinha um plano de ataque: pularia o poço e chamaria sua família e suas amigas, voltaria na tarde seguinte. Teria um dia e meio, sendo assim iriam rapidamente ao vilarejo do Jinenji, depois até onde o clã da Ayame vive. Depois dela, teria de procurar o Inuyasha e o Kouga. Esses seriam mais difíceis. Mas, se tudo der certo, teria um dia só para isso.

Quirara de repente levantou a cabeça e começou a correr em direção ao poço. Sem entender o que estava acontecendo, Kagome seguiu a gatinha que avançava rápido, enquanto os outros prosseguiam mais calmamente. No momento em que visualizou o velho poço, a jovem viu também a pequena youkai pular nos braços da exterminadora. Inuyasha e os outros estavam chegando ao vilarejo naquele exato momento.

**Kagome:**_ "Que maravilha. Agora só o Kouga que eu terei que procurar. Acho que o Sesshy não vai se importar de mandar alguns youkais para convidá-lo."_

**Inuyasha:** Kagome?

**Kagome:** Uhn?

**Inuyasha:** Humpf. Finalmente viu que eu estava falando a verdade? Só lamento muito. Agora é tarde. Eu não vou aceitar você de volta no grupo.

**Sango:** Inuyasha!

**Shippou:** Não liga não Kagome. Você sabe que ele é um idiota.

**Kagome:** Sim, eu sei. Eu só quero saber o que o faz crer que quero voltar?

**Inuyasha:** Você foi largada por ele. Por isso está aqui. Não é?

**Kagome:** Está errado.

**Kikyou:** Que outro motivo, além do mencionado pelo Inuyasha, você teria para estar aqui?

**Kagome:** Vim falar com Kaede. Não nego que em seguida ia sair em busca de vocês...

**Inuyasha:** E ainda diz que estou errado, Kagome?

**Kagome:** Queria fazer um convite. - ela simplesmente o ignorou.

**Inuyasha:** Nos unirmos a você já que está sozinha? Não obrigado.

**Kagome:** Na verdade, queria chamá-los para meu casamento.

**Inuyasha**: o.o

**Sango**: o.o

**Shippou**: o.o

**Kikyou**: o.o

**Miroki:** o.o Ca-Casamento?

**Kagome**: Sim.

**Shippou: **Com quem Kagome?

**Kagome:** Com o ser mais perfeito de todos.

**Sango:** Quem?

**Sesshoumaru:** Eu. Mas, devido os últimos acontecimentos, o convite se restringe à exterminadora, ao monge e à raposa.

**Inuyasha:** O.O Não. Isso é mentira. Só pode ser. Você está mentindo assim como eu estava. Kagome, isso não tem graça. Volte para nós e vamos esquecer isso.

**Kikyou:** Oõ

**Kagome:** Inuyasha, isso é a mais pura verdade. Eu vou me casar com o Sesshy daqui dois dias.

**Inuyasha:** JÁ TE DISSE PARA NÃO CHAMÁ-LO ASSIM!

**Kagome: **Não há nada que você possa fazer além de me desejar felicidades. E ir ao meu casamento em paz. Sem tentar arruiná-lo.

Inuyasha olhava incrédulo. Aquilo não poderia ser verdade. Ela não podia fazer aquilo. Não poderia traí-lo daquela forma. Só poderiam estar brincando. Foi quando ele viu Sesshoumaru se aproximar e, possessivamente, enlaçar a cintura dela. Era verdade. Ele a perdera de maneira definitiva. O que faria agora?

**Inuyasha:** Como você pode?

**Kagome:** O que?

**Inuyasha:** Como pode me trair desse jeito? - Ele a olhava com ódio.

**Kagome:** Te trair? Não diga besteiras. Eu nunca te trai. Seria impossível fazê-lo se nunca estivemos juntos.

**Inuyasha:** Esse casamento então é o que?

**Kagome: **Meu desejo, minha felicidade, minha vida. Quer mais alguma coisa? Que tal essa: minha chance de realizar meu sonho? Afinal de contas, sempre quis amar e ser amada. E esse casamento é a prova de que meu sonho se realizou. Quem eu amo também me ama.

**Inuyasha:** E agora? Realizou seu sonho com um idiota. Será que esse "amor" irá durar? Quando você envelhecer? Será que ele amará uma velhota?

**Sesshoumaru:** Sim. Você não teve tempo de conviver com nosso pai Inuyasha. Por isso o perdoarei por essas besteiras que está falando.

**Inuyasha:** O que nosso pai tem a ver com isso?

**Sesshoumaru: **Tudo. Ele me ensinou muita coisa.

**Inuyasha:** Já até posso imaginar o que. Pena que você não aprendeu nada.

**Sesshoumaru:** A única coisa que ele me pediu e eu me neguei a fazer, foi ensiná-lo tudo o que ele me ensinou.

**Inuyasha:** E eu agradeço isso. Se você realmente aprendeu tudo o que você sabe com ele, eu não quero ser como vocês.

Sesshoumaru só não voou em cima de Inuyasha e o matou por isso, pois Kagome o tocou no braço, fazendo com que ele esperasse. Ela conhecia a história, e sabia como era difícil para Sesshoumaru.

**Sesshoumaru:** Lealdade, amor, coragem, justiça, compreensão, fidelidade, honra... Você nunca entendera o que realmente significa ser um InuYoukai. O que me surpreende, já que sua mãe aparentava compreender mais esses fundamentos do que a minha.

**Inuyasha:** Não fale da minha mãe seu idiota.

**Sesshoumaru:** Deveria ter orgulho dela. Mas esse é outro dos fundamentos que você não entenderia.

**Inuyasha**: Rrrr.

**Kagome:** SENTA! Seu idiota. Você nunca entende nada.

**Inuyasha:** Não se meta Kagome

**Sesshoumaru: **E você não se dirija a ela dessa maneira.

**Inuyasha:** Eu sinto pena de você Kagome.

**Kagome:** Por quê?

**Inuyasha:** Apesar de você negar, eu conheço o Sesshoumaru. E quando você...

**Kagome:** Quando eu?

**Inuyasha:** Engravidar.

**Sesshoumaru:** Serei um youkai extremamente feliz. Por quê? Acredita que irei rejeitar meus filhos por serem meio youkais?

**Inuyasha:** Você tem que para de enganar ela. Nós dois sabemos que você não vai aceitar isso. Você nunca gostou de um hanyon.

**Sesshoumaru:** Que provas você tem disso?

**Inuyasha:** As inúmeras vezes que você tentou me matar.

**Sesshoumaru:** As quais começaram somente quando Kagome veio para esse mundo. Se eu realmente o odiasse, teria te matando a muitos anos, quando não passava de uma criança assustada.

Inuyasha estava sem reação. Aquilo não era verdade. Sesshoumaru sempre o odiou. Sempre tentou lhe matar. Não é? Queria odiá-lo por ter lhe tirado Kagome. Mas a cada palavra do irmão, ele já duvidava. Será que estava enganado?

**Sesshoumaru:** Além do mais, no quesito filhos novamente, já temos dois.

Sesshoumaru sabia que Inuyasha não estava pronto para muitas coisas as quais seu pai gostaria, então, como bom irmão, irá desviar a mente do caçula daquela confusão. Será melhor para ele nunca saber a verdade.

**Inuyasha:** Como assim dois?

**Sesshoumaru:** Como é burro.

**Inuyasha**: O QUE?

**Sesshoumaru: **Rin e Shippou.

**Shippou:**_ Eu? "É impressão minha ou todos querem ser meus pais?"_

**Sesshoumaru:** Não tente ser como o Inuyasha. Você sabe muito bem por que.

**Shippou:** Sim. Como a Kagome é minha mãe e vocês vão se casar, você será meu pai.

**Sesshoumaru:** Muito bem. Próxima pergunta: por que ainda está ai?

No mesmo momento Shippou já estava ao lado de Sesshoumaru, como um verdadeiro principezinho.

**Kaede:** Muito bem. Agora chega. Kagome, não acha que já perdeu tempo demais com isso?

**Kagome:** Ahhh... É mesmo. Obrigada vovó Kaede. Querido, eu vou pro meu mundo buscar minha família e minha amigas. Você poderia ir avisando o Jinenji? Muito obrigada. Você é demais.

**Inuyasha: **_"QUERIDO?"_

**Miroki: **Ele respondeu alguma coisa?

**Sango:** Não.

**Naraki:** Estava até que interessante.

**Todos:** Naraki?

_**.**_

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Bem, obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fic e um beijão a todos que me mandam reviews.


	8. A Batalha Final

_**A Batalha Final**_

_**.**_

**Todos:** Naraki?

**Naraki:** Surpresos em me ver?

**Kikyou:**_"Como não o vi se aproximando?"_

**Naraki:** Para sua informação Kikyou, nem mesmo as sacerdotisas da jóia juntas poderiam me vencer agora. HUHUHUM. Ah! Ia quase me esquecendo. Acho que se isso lhe pertence Kagome.

Dizendo isso, Naraki arremessa aos pés da garota o corpo inconsciente de Kouga. Ele possuía vários machucados, dois cortes profundos nas pernas, onde antes estavam seus fragmentos. Estava envenenado pelo miasma daquele monstro, mas ainda estava vivo. Teriam de acabar com o meio youkai rápido, para que ela pudesse tratá-lo.

**Naraki:** Ele achou que tinha uma chance. Assim como vocês.

**Inuyasha:** Seu...

**Naraki:** Cuidado com o que vai dizer Inuyasha. Há crianças aqui. – disse ele olhando de Shippou para Rin – Senhor Sesshoumaru, nunca pensei que fosse deixar sua garotinha perto de seu irmão, se bem que vê-lo rodeado de humanos já é bem estranho.

**Sesshoumaru:** Se tocar nela irá se arrepender.

**Naraki:** Não estou aqui por sua causa, muito menos dela. Estou aqui somente para ver Kagome.

**Sesshoumaru:** òó

**Naraki: **Você poderia nos poupar muito trabalho se simplesmente me entregar o último fragmento.

**Kagome:** Nunca!

**Kagura:** Por que resistir menina? Já temos todo o resto da jóia.

**Kagome:** Esse fragmento vocês nunca vão ter.

**Kagura:** Garota tola. Irão todos morrer então.

**Inuyasha:** Os únicos que vão morrer aqui são vocês.

E assim começa a batalha. Inuyasha já estava com a tessaiga na mão e lançava seus ataques. Assim como todos os outros. O primeiro ataque a atingir o monstro foi lançado por Quirara, que agora se encontrava totalmente negra com apenas a marca de Sesshoumaru, a lua em sua testa. Aquela foi uma surpresa para Naraki, que se distraiu tentando entender aquela mudança e foi pego distraído. As chances de vitórias eram pequenas, o meio youkai desistiu de tentar descobrir o que aconteceu para Kagome e Sesshoumaru lutarem juntos e ergueu sua barreira. Como ele possuía a jóia praticamente completa, era quase impossível atravessá-la.

Num momento, não se sabe se por sorte ou se foi combinado, Inuyasha usou a Ferida Flamejante, Kagome e Kikyou lançaram suas flechas, Sango, o seu Osso Voador, Miroki, os pergaminhos, Sesshoumaru atacou com seu chicote e Quirara com um ataque de fogo. Perante tantos golpes a barreira se quebrou, mas antes que eles pudessem atacar novamente, ela já havia sido refeita.

Naraki brincava com eles. Lançava seus tentáculos e os atacava de maneira que eles continuassem vivos e acordados. Fazia-os sofrer, torturando-os. Estavam todos cansados. A batalha já durava horas e eles não se agüentavam mais em pé. A jóia dava grande vantagem para o inimigo. Eles não sabiam mais o que fazer.

**Naraki:** Já desistiram? E pensar que vocês são os últimos que poderiam representar algum desafio.

**Inuyasha:** Cala a boca. Vamos te derrotar seu idiota._ "Não acredito que vou fazer isso."_ Sesshoumaru! Chega de brincar. Ou se transforma logo ou pega a Toukejin.

**Sesshoumaru:** Se eu pudesse já teria feito um dos dois seu idiota.

**Inuyasha:** Como assim?

**Naraki:** Interessante. O grande Sesshoumaru indefeso. Eu ia deixá-lo de lado. Mas não posso perder a oportunidade de absorver o youkai mais poderoso no momento.

**Sesshoumaru:** Tente e morrerá.

**Naraki:** Não é o que está aparentando.

**Miroki:** O que será que aconteceu para que o Sesshoumaru não possa se transformar?

**Sango:** Não sei monge. Mas o que será que ouve com a Toukejin?

**Miroki:** Eu gostaria de saber. Sango, CUIDADO!

Ao terminar de falar, eles quase foram esmagados por um dos tentáculos de Naraki.

**Naraki:** Que coisa. Pensei que estavam distraídos.

A lua já estava aparecendo no céu. Era óbvio que Naraki estava brincando com eles. Em vários momentos ele teve a chance de destruí-los, mas não o fez. Ao contrário, provocou-os até que levantassem e voltassem a atacar. Ele brincava também com a jóia. Esta agora se encontrava completa já que com um de seus tentáculos, ele conseguiu roubar o último fragmento de Kagome.

**Naraki:** O que farão agora? Eu tenho a jóia completa e vocês estão cansados.

**Inuyasha:** Cala a boca desgraçado.

**Naraki:** Que coisa feia Inuyasha. Eu já disse que há crianças aqui perto. Falando nelas, onde estão?

**Kagome:** Longe de suas garras seu nojento.

**Naraki:** Mesmo? Se eu absorver a jóia agora, será que consigo fazer meu miasma achegar até eles? Será que estou sentindo cheiro de medo? Vocês são patéticos.

.

Toutossai estava calmo em sua caverna. O arco que na qual estivera trabalhando já estava pronto e ficara magnífico. Agora, com a lua cheia alta no céu, ele poderia concluir também a espada. Ela já se encontrava, tecnicamente, pronta, faltava somente uni-la a seu novo mestre. Com calma, se aproximou carregando um frasco cujo conteúdo era muito especial: o sangue do youkai dono daquela magnífica arma, e com ele, o que tornava aquele frasco tão especial, a capacidade do youkai de assumir sua verdadeira forma. Cuidadosamente, ele derramou o liquido rubro na espada e observou a sua absorção.

**Toutossai: **Bem. Acho que é isso.

BOOMMMM!!

**Toutossai: **Cof! Cof! Ué? O que será que aconteceu? AHHHH! CADÊ A ESPADA?

.

Ele estava prestes a engolir a Jóia de Quatro Almas, mas o desespero fez com que todos atacassem novamente e o distraíssem. Levada pelo medo de perder aqueles que amava, Kagome correu e se aproximou do meio youkai. Ao perceber, Naraki a arremessa longe, ferindo-a e fazendo-a cair no poço. Para a surpresa dele, ela, de alguma maneira, conseguiu roubar a jóia.

Vendo sua noiva ser ferida por aquela coisa, Sesshoumaru sentiu seu sangue ferver. Levado pelo impulso de protegê-la, ele não percebeu como aconteceu, mas conseguiu se transformar.

Inuyasha olhava a cena sem conseguir se mover. Tudo o que viu foi Kagome avançando sobre Naraki seguida por Sesshoumaru, que demorou para alcançá-la por estar mais distante, ela ser arremessada no poço, seu irmão ser atingido por um raio branco e, transformado, pular sobre Naraki mordendo-o no pescoço.

Sesshoumaru sentiu um dos tentáculos do meio youkai atravessar seu peito, mas não se importou. Aquele desgraçado feriu Kagome. SUA Kagome. Isso não ficaria assim.

Sango e Miroki estavam aterrorizados. Não podiam atacar ou poderiam acertar o Sesshoumaru. E nas atuais condições, eles nem sabem quem devem socorrer. O youkai atacava ferozmente o hanyon que, sem a jóia, não tinha chances. Em poucos segundos o corpo de Naraki desaparecia, evidenciando que este fora destruído. No momento seguinte,o vencedor daquela disputa se virava, mirava o poço, grunhia fracamente e desmaiava ainda transformado.

**Sango:** Será que acabou?

**Miroki:** Já vamos descobrir.

Lentamente o monge retira a proteção de sua mão. Ao perceber que nada acontecia ele a vira para si mesmo.

**Miroki:** Sango...

**Sango:** O que foi?

**Miroki:** Acabou. Eu estou livre.

O monge não cabia em si de tanta alegria. Sem pensar em seus atos, abraçou a exterminadora e girou com ela em seus abraços. Ambos sorriam alegres com a notícia. Até que, lentamente, ele a colocou no chão, ainda sorrindo. Seus rostos se aproximando. Um leve roçar de lábios. Se separaram tímidos. Ele sorriu. Ela o imitou. Estavam se aproximando para o que seria um beijo apaixonado quando... PLAFT!

**Sango:** SEU TARADO!

**Miroki:** Sangozinha...

**Sango:** Vai dizer o que agora? Você não tem mais sua mão amaldiçoada para culpar.

Um pouco distante do casal, Inuyasha encarava o local onde seu pior inimigo havia sido destruído por seu meio-irmão. Ele é quem deveria ter matado Naraki. Não o Sesshoumaru. Calmamente ele se virou para o youkai que jazia inconsciente mais a frente, mirando o poço. Sem pestanejar ele se direcionou até o irmão.

**Kikyou: **O que pretende fazer?

**Inuyasha:** Com o Naraki morto, a única ameaça é o Sesshoumaru. Vou destruí-lo.

**Kikyou:** Enquanto ele está inconsciente?

**Inuyasha:** Não me importa o que pensa. Não vou perder essa chance.

Inuyasha se dirigia confiante até seu alvo. Apesar de tudo, ele achava estar fazendo o certo. Aquele ferimento deveria ser tratado, e seu irmão recusaria ajuda. Mesmo controlando o veneno, ele não era imune ao miasma de Naraki. O destino do irmão era a morte. Ele só a adiantaria, fazendo com que o outro sofresse menos. Não era crueldade, era? Ao alcançar seu alvo ele já duvidava. Com aqueles ferimentos Sesshoumaru já deveria estar morto e, no entanto, teve forças para dar pelo menos um passo em direção ao poço que levava até a outra era.

**Inuyasha:** É para seu bem. Apesar de te odiar, te devo essa. Afinal, você matou o Naraki.

Lentamente ele levantou a Tessaiga e preparou seu ataque. Mas antes que pudesse completá-lo Quirara pulou entre eles rugindo e pronta para atacar.

**Sango:** O que está fazendo Inuyasha?

**Inuyasha:** Acreditaria se eu dissesse que é uma boa ação?

**Miroki:** Inuyasha!

**Inuyasha:** O que foi?

**Miroki: **O que pensa que está fazendo. Guarde essa espada.

Contrariado ele guardou sua arma. Neste momento viu Quirara abaixar a guarda, dar a volta e deitar no pescoço do grande cão. Protegendo-o de qualquer um que ouse se aproximar. Vendo que não poderá fazer nada a seu irmão sem antes passar pela gatinha, Inuyasha resolve retornar para o vilarejo.

**Inuyasha:** Não devia protegê-lo tanto Quirara. Ele está com os dias contados. Com esse ferimento e sem cuidados, ele não tem chance.

**Quirara:** Rrrrr...

**Inuyasha:** Humpf! Fique ai então, não vai mudar nada.

Dizendo isso ele se afastou rumo o vilarejo, deixando para trás o campo de batalha. Ele lutava com todas as suas forças para não pular o poço e verificar se a garota estava bem. Ela o traiu não foi? Pensando assim, se direcionou para a casa da velha sacerdotisa para se tratar.

_**.**_

_**To be continued...**_


	9. Esquecimento

**Disclamier: I**nuyasha não me pertence. Mas, eu uso os personagens mesmo assim... XD

* * *

Legenda:**  
**

**Personagem:** Fala _"Pensamento"_

Bem, sem mais demoras (depois desse tempo todo sem atualizar... ç.ç) vamos a história...

* * *

**_Esquecimento_**

**_._**

Os dias passavam de maneira lenta. A chuva caia forte. Na floresta, perto do poço que unia as eras, jazia esquecido o corpo quase morto do grande youkai cão. Muitos tentavam se aproximar e dar fim aquela vida, mas um gato preto como o céu naquela noite não permitia. Já era a terceira lua. Outros tentavam se aproximar para ajudá-lo, mas esses estavam fracos para suportar a energia sinistra e o veneno que havia ali. O youkai que se encontrava protegendo-o também não agüentaria muito tempo. Mas continuava ali. A garotinha protegida do grande cão estava abrigada no vilarejo próximo, mais especificamente na casa da sacerdotisa, para desgosto do hanyon que ali ficava também. Além dela, na casa se encontrava o fiel servo do Lorde das Terras do Oeste alegando cuidar da menina. Na rua, protegendo a casa, havia um dragão de duas cabeças, atento a qualquer ruído e desconfiando de todos que se aproximam. Todos acreditavam que o assassino de Naraki não resistiria sem os remédios, ainda mais com aquela chuva que insistia em cair desde aquele dia. O que eles não sabiam é que os mensageiros do outro mundo que tentavam levar aquela alma eram mortos por uma força que protegia o dono da mais recente e poderosa criação do artesão de armas daquela era: Toutossai. Sim, Tenseiga o protegia e não o deixava morrer. Seu corpo se curava lentamente. Seu sangue lutava contra o miasma que ali permanecia. Sua outra espada, Toukejin, fazendo de tudo para dispersar aquela energia que atacava seu senhor. As duas armas se encontravam determinadas a trazer de volta seu dono. O sangue dele corria por sua lâmina. Sim, somente uma lâmina. Graças ao homem que forjou a espada capaz de devolver 100 vidas, ambas agora eram somente uma espada com muito mais poder, capaz de fazer mais do que imaginavam. E essa nova arma seria leal até o fim, ela jamais permitiria que seu senhor morresse com ela ali. Não sem antes reencontrar aquela por quem lutava. A fonte de vida daquele poderoso ser se encontrava perto dele, porém distante pelo tempo. Mas isso não seria problema. Ele venceria a morte que tentava levá-lo, depois, o tempo que o aguardasse. Nada o manteria longe dela. Após tanto tempo desacordado, ele, lentamente, abria os olhos pela primeira vez.

A chuva já havia passado. Inuyasha estava perto. Observando o poço. Indeciso entre ir ver ou não a garota. Não queria admitir, mas estava preocupado. Talvez ele conseguisse se aproximar e verificar se está tudo bem sem que ela perceba sua presença. Antes que pudesse se aproximar, no entanto, ele viu seu irmão tentando se levantar e obviamente ir em direção ao poço.

.

Sesshumaru POV

.

"_Vamos. Levanta! Ela pode estar precisando de você."_

Novamente caio. Esse gosto de sangue em minha boca já está me irritando. Tento novamente. Preciso me certificar de que ela está bem. Me levanto. Cambaleio. Me sinto fraco. Consigo fixar minha pata dianteira direita antes de ir ao chão. Interessante. Continuo na minha verdadeira forma. Não sei por quê. Mas isso não importa. Preciso ver Kagome. Vamos seu fracote. Ande até aquele maldito poço.

.

Sesshoumaru POV end

.

Inuyasha olhava aturdido. Seu meio-irmão nem mesmo o havia visto. Lentamente, muito lentamente, mas lento mesmo, nunca tinha visto um youkai mais lento, era até engraçada aquela lentidão toda. Mas, continuando. Vagarosamente Sesshoumaru rumava para o poço.

.

Sesshoumaru POV

.

Sinto que minha pata não vai me manter em pé. Minha visão turva. Acho que vou desmaiar. Ridículo. Não posso cair. O que é isso? Algo está fazendo pressão em minha perna. Parece até que está tentando mantê-la no lugar. Abro lentamente meus olhos e tento focar a criatura que me ajuda. Muito bem Quirara. Ótimo. Grande youkai. Tão pequena perto de mim. E está tão fraca. Devia se sentir envergonhado seu idiota. Se ela consegue, você também pode.

.

Sesshoumaru POV end

.

Quirara usava toda a sua força restante para tentar manter o youkai cão em pé. Olhando o esforço do gatinho, Sesshoumaru se sentiu humilhado. Usando todas as suas forças se ergueu magnificamente. Quem o olhasse não diria que esteve tão perto da morte. Calmamente se aproximou do poço. O olhou intrigado e analisou cada detalhe que seus olhos puderam captar. Sem nenhuma pressa se afastou. E, novamente, agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido, assumiu sua verdadeira forma.

Jaken sentiu a mudança na energia sinistra no local onde seu mestre deveria estar. Sem olhar para trás saiu correndo para se certificar de que seu senhor estava bem. Ao chegar lá, se espantou. Sesshoumaru estava em pé. Sua forma era a humana. Quirara estava ao seu lado e o olhava fixamente.

**Sesshoumaru:** Onde está Rin?

**Jaken:** Hun?

**Sesshoumaru:** JAKEN! Onde está Rin?

**Jaken:** Essstá no vilarejo meu ssssenhor.

**Sesshoumaru:** Você a deixou sozinha?

**Jaken:** Bem. Ela essstá bem. A sssacerdotisa essstá lá. E...

**Sesshoumaru:** Seu idiota – disse o Lorde das Terras do Oeste em um tom baixo e ameaçador.

**Jaken:** Perdão Sssenhor Sssessshoumaru. Eu não...

**Sesshoumaru:** Leve Rin de volta.

**Jaken:** Como?

**Sesshoumaru:** Quirara. Vá com eles. Merece descanso. Você fez muito bem.

Após dar as instruções, Sesshoumaru lançou mais um olhar para o poço e seguiu em direção contrária sozinho. Jaken, com medo do que poderia lhe acontecer, pegou Rin, Shippou, Ahu-um e Quirara e se dirigiu para o castelo que ficava no oeste.

Inuyasha acompanhava a cena a distancia. Não ficou surpreso ao ver Sesshoumaru não tentar atravessar a passagem.

**Inuyasha: **_"Bem que eu te avisei Kagome. Ele só estava te usando. Lamento você não ter me escutado, mas agora, não há nada que eu possa fazer."_

Inuyasha olhou o poço mais uma vez e voltou para o vilarejo.

.

Três dias atrás.

Na era Atual:

.

Souta caminhava tranquilamente. Gostava de ir até o poço e imaginar o que sua irmã e os outros estavam fazendo. Nesse dia, no entanto, não gostou do que viu...

**Souta:** KAGOMEEE...

No momento atual:

**Yuka:** Então Kagome. Já está melhor?

**Kagome:** Já sim.

**Ayumi:** Você tem certeza?

**Kagome:** Tenho sim. Um pouco de dor de cabeça. Mas nada demais.

**Eri: **Se você diz. Mas nós ficamos muito preocupadas.

**Yuka:** Afinal, como você foi parar no poço Kagome?

**Kagome:** Eu não sei. Não me lembro.

Falou a garota enquanto virava o rosto para olhar através da janela do hospital. Com o movimento, ela deixou a mostra o curativo que possuía na cabeça.

**Kagome:** Mas sinto que estou me esquecendo de algo importante...

_**.**_

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Votação Encerrada

1º: Kagome e Sesshoumaru

A) Era: atual; Ele: Youkai; Ela: humana (3 de 22)

B) Os 2 humanos na era atual. (0 de 22)

**C) Era: feudal; Ele: Youkai; Ela: humana (13 de 22)**

D) Os 2 youkais na era feudal. (6 de 22)

.

2º: Família da Kagome: (encerrada)

**A) Na era atual (14 de 15)**

B) Na era feudal (1 de 15)

* * *

Quanto as Reviews

Muitas reviews... 8D

Sou tão feliz...

Mas, bem... para aqueles que querem o meu pescoço (desvia de várias pedras)... ou me apedrejarem... eu tenho um bom motivo... foram dias difíceis esses... dois dos meus amados bichinhos morreram... e um outro passou por alguns maus momentos... mas bem... pelo menos coloquei mais um capitulo... pra você Giuliana, espero que goste... Desculpa a demora...

Sem mais demoras...

Obrigada a todos que deixaram uma review e a todos que votaram para definir o rumo da história...

Como podem perceber, nosso lindo casal vai passar por mais alguns probleminhas antes de finalmente ficarem juntos... hehhehe... Sou má eu sei.

Algumas idéias eu já tenho, mas aceito sugestões e críticas...

E vou parar por aqui... Não gosto de jeito que o Sesshy tá me olhando... Vocês sabem como ele fica quando não consegue o que quer...

Beijos a todos que estão acompanhando a fic

Até o próximo capítulo


	10. Quem é você?

Pérola (toda enfaixada):

1º Para aqueles que resolveram poupar minha vida para ver se eu termino essa fic, muito obrigada. E desculpem ter ficado tanto tempo longe, é que, além do bloqueio, tava sem internet... -.-

2º Peço que me poupem no futuro também... Estou estudando de manhã, de tarde e sexta de noite... Daí fica pouco tempo...

Mas, sem mais demoras, vamos a fic. Eles vão sofrer um pouquinho mais antes de ficarem junto... Isso que eu amo o casal e acho que eles tem tudo a ver...

* * *

_**Nos últimos capítulos:**_

.

**Inuyasha:** Eu nunca te esqueci Kikyo! – Dizia Inuyasha abraçado a sacerdotisa feita de terra e ossos.

.

**Kouga:** CADÊ A KAGOME?

**Inuyasha:** Eu não sei.

.

Inuyasha não agüentava mais. Ele se aproximou com ódio puro estampado nos olhos.

**Inuyasha:** Kagome!

**Kagome: **Inuyasha?

.

**Inuyasha:** O que você está dizendo?

**Kagome: **Isso é um adeus Inuyasha.

.

**Sesshoumaru: **Não posso fazer isso com você.

**Kagome: **_**"**__Então o Grande Sesshoumaru é um youkai de moral e princípios?"_

**Sesshoumaru: **Pelo menos, não antes de nos casarmos.

.

**Kagome:** Ele é forte, lindo, carinhoso.

**Kaede: **Kagome. Acho que está apaixonada por seu salvador.

**Kagome:** Vovó Kaede! Nós vamos nos casar.

.

Inuyasha olhava a cena sem conseguir se mover. Tudo o que viu foi Kagome avançando sobre Naraki seguida por Sesshoumaru, que demorou para alcançá-la por estar mais distante, ela ser arremessada no poço, seu irmão ser atingido por um raio branco e, transformado, pular sobre Naraki mordendo-o no pescoço. Em poucos segundos o corpo de Naraki desaparecia, evidenciando que este fora destruído. No momento seguinte,o vencedor daquela disputa se virava, mirava o poço, grunhia fracamente e desmaiava ainda transformado.

.

Sesshoumaru lançou mais um olhar para o poço e seguiu em direção contrária sozinho.

.

**Yuka:** Afinal, como você foi parar no poço Kagome?

**Kagome:** Eu não sei. Não me lembro. Mas sinto que estou me esquecendo de algo importante...

.

Capítulo 10:

**_Quem é você?_**

**_._**

Uma jovem voltava de escola acompanhada por suas amigas. Fazia 4 dias que havia sido encontrada dentro do velho poço, desacordada. Ainda bem que seus professores vão ajudá-la a recuperar a matéria. Com um pouco de sorte, ou melhor, com MUITA sorte, talvez não perdesse o ano. Se bem que estava feliz só por estar viva. Segundo suas amigas, ela teve tantas doenças raras e tão seguidas que simplesmente não entendia como não morreu. Não estava reclamando, óbvio. Mas, tudo o que ela teve,como por exemplo, a peste negra que não é vista desde a era medieval na Europa, só a leva a crer que é mais forte do que imagina.

Outra coisa estranha é o namorado do qual elas falam. Cabelo comprido, olhos dourados e HINDU. Pelo amor de Deus. Nunca saiu da cidade, quanto mais do país. Como será que o conheceu? E que tipo de namorado é esse que não a visitou uma única vez enquanto esteve no hospital. Será que ele é médico? Por que, devido ao seu ano peculiar, achava pouco provável ter conhecido alguém que não estivesse relacionado com a área da saúde.

**Ayumi:** Ei, Kagome! Tudo bem?

**Yuka:** Parece tão distraída.

**Kagome:** Anh?

**Eri:** Talvez ainda não esteja totalmente curada.

**Yuka:** Quer voltar ao hospital?

**Ayumi:** Nós vamos com você se quiser.

**Kagome:** Que isso meninas. Eu estou bem. Vamos.

**Yuka:** Tem certeza.

**Kagome:** Claro que tenho.

Sem esperar resposta, a menina começou a correr em direção a sua casa, sendo seguida de perto por suas amigas. Subiu rapidamente as escadas que davam acesso ao templo onde residia. Apesar de passar tanto tempo em uma cama de hospital se sentia como se tivesse feito exercícios intensivos o tempo todo. Estava rápida e forte. Isso era muito estranho.

**Ayumi:** Espera Kagome!

**Yuka:** Para alguém que quase morreu, tu ta bem forte, não acha?

Ela também estranhava. Mas o que podia fazer? Não lembrava de nada. Não poderia explicar como nem porque estava se sentindo tão bem. Ao passar pela árvore sagrada que se encontrava cheia de flores não viu uma figura logo a sua frente. Apesar da velocidade adquirida durante o percurso, aquele homem nem se mexeu ao sentir o peso da jovem colidir contra si. Com um reflexo surpreendente ele a segurou pela cintura para impedir que ela também caísse. A jovem levantou o rosto lentamente. Por algum motivo não queria afastar a cabeça daquele peito quente que a abrigava. Ao fitá-lo nos olhos ficou surpresa. Ele era lindo e estranhamente familiar. O pequeno sorriso que ele começava a abrir morreu no exato momento em que ouviu a pergunta que torturava a mente da mulher em seus braços:

**Kagome:** Quem é você?

_**.**_

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Cap curtinho, eu sei... mas é que é de transição... sabem segunda temporada começando... vai melhorar, eu prometo, ja comecei a escrever hoje o cap 11. Espero termina logo.

Ahhh sim, antes que eu esqueça... dedicado a minha amiga de cursinho Luiza. hehhehe Brincaderinha Lu, não me esqueci de ti.

E mais uma coisa, meu mundo caiu. Hoje meu prof de fisica me disse que o sol não é amarelo e que o DNA não tem formato de hélice...

O que sera de mim agora...

Beijos a todos

e não liguem pro momento de insanidade.

Inner: Como se isso fosse possível.

Pérola: É só eles não lerem.

Inner: Se eles estão lendo isso, é porque já passaram pelo "momento insanidade". Pensa mulher. Ah sim. Oi Luuu. Como tu tá?

Kagome: Hey, moças.

Pérola: Sim minha amiga desmemoriada?

Kagome: Desculpa interromper, mas ele está meio estranho.

Pérola e Inner olham para onde Kagome apontava e vêem Sesshoumaru quase transformado e com olhar assassino...

Inner: A culpa é dela! (diz apontando para Pérola)

Pérola: INNER! VOLTA AQUI! Bem, vo encerra por aqui e começar a escrever o momento em que Kagome recupera a memória. (cochichando): o que pode demorar um pouquinho.

Sesshy: Rrrrr...

Pérola: Tchau!!

Inner: Um beijo Lu.

Pérola: Voltou é?

Inner: Eu não ia embora sem me despedir.

Pérola: -.- Beijo pra todos vocês e um especial pra Lu, minha amiguinha que me cobra a continuação da fic na aula, e pra Giuliana, viu miga, num me esqueci de ti...

Beijo povo

tchau


	11. O que te aconteceu?

Disclamier: Inuyasha não me pertence...

* * *

Legenda:

**Personagem:** - detalhe - Fala _"Pensamento" _

* * *

**_O que te aconteceu?_**

**_._**

O vento soprava, levando consigo algumas pétalas da frondosa árvore e espalhando seu perfume. O sol já indicava que o dia estava acabando, mas ainda se encontrava alto o bastante para tornar aquele fim de tarde agradável. Envoltos pela chuva de flores e aquecidos pelo calor um casal se achava perdido no tempo. Ouro e ônix se miravam.

Ela, confusa com a sensação de já o conhecer e com a mudança nos olhos que antes a fitavam de uma maneira totalmente nova para ela, pelo menos, do que se lembrava. Era tão reconfortante estar ali. Se sentia protegida e, porque não dizer, amada. Era tanta coisa que não conseguia explicar, simplesmente fez a pergunta que talvez tivesse todas as respostas: Quem é você?

Ele, que antes estava feliz ao encontrá-la bem e sem se importar em saber até que ponto ela tentou voltar para ele ou quanto se preocupou, teve seu mundo destruído com a pergunta que lhe atingiu os ouvidos. Por mais que não demonstrasse emoção alguma, estava chocado. Aquela humana só podia estar brincando. Ela não poderia ter se esquecido dele, do que eles viveram juntos. Em pouco tempo ela fez o que mais ninguém conseguiu em séculos: o conquistou. Céus, ela foi a primeira e única mulher com a qual considerou construir uma família. A pediu em casamento. E ela aceitou.

**Yuka:** Caham. Desculpa incomodar, mas...

O contato visual foi quebrado pelo chamado de Yuka, que agora era fitada pelo casal. Como se não entendesse o que a amiga queria dizer, Kagome continuou nos braços daquele homem tão peculiar e que lhe perturbara tanto a mente. Sesshoumaru mirava aquela insolente e se perguntava se ela não reconhecia o perigo.

**Kagome:** Que foi Yuka?

**Yuka:** Bem, é que...

**Eri: **Vai ficar aí até quando Kagome?

Como se ainda não entendesse, ela baixou a cabeça procurando o que estava errado. Com o gesto, a primeira coisa que viu foi um braço em volta de sua cintura, possessivamente. Temerosa, ela seguiu aquele caminho até alcançar o rosto que voltou a mirá-la desde o primeiro movimento. Quando ouro e ônix se reencontraram o efeito foi bem diferente da primeira vez. O rosto dela mudou de cor. Gradativamente alcançou tons de vermelho preocupantes. Suas amigas acharam que ela iria desmaiar. Ele, no entanto, já sabia o que ia acontecer.

**Kagome:** Ahhhhhh...

Com uma velocidade surpreendentemente alta e antes que ele pudesse segurá-la junto a si, em um salto, ela se encontrava incrivelmente distante.

**Kagome: **Me desculpa senhor eu não pretendia foi sem querer eu não sei o que me aconteceu eu não costumo fazer isso prometo que não vai se repetir mas o senhor veio visitar o templo eu vou chamar meu avô ele vai ajudá-lo e me desculpa de novo ta eu juro que foi sem querer...

Sesshoumaru apenas a olhava falar pelos cotovelos sem nem parar para respirar. Ele sabia exatamente como fazê-la ficar quieta, mas, quando foi se aproximar, a viu sair correndo e se repreendeu por não ter prestado atenção ao que ela disse. Sempre a ouvia, mas os últimos acontecimentos têm perturbado sua mente e estava um pouco distraído. Agora, ele a olhava se afastar sendo seguida pelas garotas que estavam por ali e que, para ele, nem existiam. Pouco tempo depois sentiu um cheiro que logo reconheceu. Ele vinha rápido apesar da idade avançada.

**Avô de Kagome:** Olá senhor. Desculpe a demora. Anh! Senhor Sesshoumaru? O que faz aqui?

**Sesshy: **...

**Avô de Kagome:** Veio buscar minha neta, não é?

**Sesshy: **...

**Avô de Kagome:** - suspira- Temos que conversar. Vem comigo.

O grande youkai seguiu então aquele homem que aparentava disposto lhe dar as respostas desejadas, para a sorte do mesmo, rumo o interior do templo. Não foram para a casa onde a jovem se encontrava com suas amigas, se dirigiram para o que aparentava ser um depósito. Aquele lugar cheirava a poeira e eram visíveis as manchas de mofo por todo local.

.

Alheia a conversa que se iniciava atrás de sua casa e que tinha como foco ela mesma, Kagome olhava pela janela, olhando o sol que a cada instante se escondia mais. Ainda sentia como se aqueles braços estivessem a segurando. Era uma sensação, de certa forma, gostosa. E isso era o que mais a assustava. Como poderia se sentir tão bem nos braços de um estranho?

**Yuka:** Kagome, você está ouvindo?

**Eri: **Acho que ela ainda está pensando naquele homem.

**Ayumi: **Que lindo. Amor a primeira vista.

**Eri:** É. Só tem um probleminha...

**Yuka:** E o seu namorado Kagome?

**Kagome:** Eu já disse que não tenho namorado meninas.

**Eri:** Kagome, nós conhecemos ele.

**Yuka:** Como você pode não se lembrar dele?

**Ayumi: **Ele é até que parecido com aquele homem que a gente viu lá em baixo.

**Yuka e Eri:** O.O

**Yuka:** Como eu não percebi?

**Eri:** E se eles forem parentes?

**Yuka:** E se ele veio dar algum recado importante pra Kagome?

**Eri:** E se ele pensar que você estava a fim dele Kagome?

**Yuka:** Ele pode contar pro seu namorado.

**Eri:** Daí ele pode terminar contigo.

**Yuka:** Kagome. Você tem que ir lá e explicar a situação.

**Eri:** Antes que seja tarde demais.

**Yuka:** Vamos Kagome.

**Kagome: **Vocês não estão exagerando?

**Yuka e Eri:** VAMOS KAGOME!

.

Sesshoumaru observava os movimentos daquele homem atentamente. Sabia que tinha de ser paciente. Se fizesse qualquer coisa contra ele, além de não obter as respostas que procurava, nunca mais conseguiria se aproximar de sua futura esposa. Finalmente ele aparentava ter encontrado o que tanto procurava: uma pequena caixinha. Não entendia o que podia ser. Para estar guardado ali não devia ser algo importante. Pelo menos agora poderiam conversar.

**Avô de Kagome:** Bem, você deve ter notado que minha neta esta um pouco diferente. Não é?

**Sesshy: **...

**Avô de Kagome:** Você poderia ao menos me responder?

**Sesshy: **...

**Avô de Kagome:** Bem, não sei o que aconteceu na outra era, mas, há quatro dias, Souta encontrou a irmã no velho poço. Ela estava desacordada e machucada.

Sesshoumaru sentiu a raiva crescer dentro de si. Se Naraki já não estivesse morto, o mataria novamente.

**Avô de Kagome:** A levamos no hospital imediatamente. Graças a deus não havia nada de sério. Os ferimentos aparentavam já estar cicatrizando.

**Sesshy: **- suspiro discreto de alivio- "_Como será que ela se recuperou?"_

**Avô de Kagome:** O problema estava em um ferimento na cabeça.

**Sesshy:** Unh?

**Avô de Kagome: **Ela perdeu a memória. Por algum motivo ela não lembra de nada nem ninguém sobre a outra era. Nem disso aqui.

O velho homem terminou de falar enquanto abria a caixinha que ainda estava em suas mãos e retirava de dentro dela a Jóia de Quatro Almas completa e em seu maior esplendor e a entregava ao youkai que o acompanhava. Sesshoumaru nem se preocupou em como aquele homem deixava a jóia pela qual Kagome quase morreu guardada ali. Sem proteção nenhuma. Ele simplesmente pegou a jóia enquanto terminava de digerir as últimas informações. Kagome, SUA Kagome havia se esquecido dele. Por culpa do Naraki. Mesmo morto aquele desgraçado ainda o atrapalhava.

**Avô de Kagome:** Acho que você poderá cuidar dela melhor do que nós.

Sesshoumaru somente o olhou. Sem dizer nenhuma outra palavra, se retirou. Precisava pensar. Aquela jóia salvou Kagome. Disso tinha certeza. Mas, então por que também não lhe devolveu a memória? E como faria para que ela se lembrasse dele? Não poderia simplesmente seqüestrá-la e levá-la consigo, poderia? Não, claro que não. Ela tinha que lembrar. E ele faria com que isso acontecesse.

**Avô de Kagome:** Tadinho. Deve ser difícil para ele.

Logo após a saída do mais poderoso youkai ainda vivo, duas garotas entraram correndo, arrastando a terceira e sendo seguidas por uma quarta.

**Yuka:** Onde está ele senhor Higurashi?

**Avô de Kagome:** Ele quem?

**Eri:** Aquele homem que estava aqui com o senhor.

**Avô Kagome:** O Senhor Sesshoumaru? Ele já se foi.

**Yuka:** Essa não. E agora Kagome. O que você vai fazer?

**Avô de Kagome:** O que vai fazer em relação ao que? Você lembra dele Kagome?

**Kagome:** Não. Devia vovô?

**Avô de Kagome:** - suspira – Não, tudo bem minha netinha. Mas, me digam, por que esse alarde?

**Ayumi:** É que a gente tava pensando se esse tal de Sesshoumaru é algum parente do Inuyasha.

**Avô de Kagome:** Bem, além dele surtar se te escutasse falando assim dele, eles são irmãos.

**Yuka e Eri: **ESSA NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO!!

**Avô de Kagome:** Calma. O que houve?

**Ayumi:** É que elas estão preocupadas. A Kagome mais cedo caiu no colo dele. E não saiu de cara. Daí as gurias tão com medo que ele conte pro Inuyasha e ele termine com a Kagome.

**Avô de Kagome:**...

**Yuka e Eri:** YUMI...

**Kagome:** - vermelha – Gurias eu já disse que não tenho nada com esse tal de Inuyasha.

**Avô de Kagome:** Hahahahaha... Escutem ela meninas. Hahahahaha... As chances da Kagome ter algum tipo de relacionamento com aquele tapado são mínimas. Se o Senhor Sesshoumaru escuta isso. Hahahahaha... Tenho pena do que ele vai fazer com o Inuyasha. Hahahahaha...

**Yuka:** O que ele quis dizer com isso?

**Kagome:** Não faço a menor idéia.

**Ayumi:** Tomara que você recupere logo a memória, Kagome.

**Kagome:** Tomara. _"De onde eu te conheço, Sesshoumaru?"_

_**.**_

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Primeiro capítulo da 2ª temporada...

Obrigada a todos que acompanham o desenrolar da fic...

Essa temporada será menor, pelo menos eu acho, as idéias estão começando a brotar, mas faltam palavras...

Enfim, vamos ver onde isso vai dar...

Bem, abro agora o momento votação...

Haverá um passeio de colégio. Para onde?

A - Havaí

B - França

C - Grécia

D - Italia

E - Australia

F - NDA (mande uma nova sugestão)

Beijos a todos


	12. Sonhando Contigo

Disclamier: Inuyasha não me pertence. E ele deve agradecer ao fato...

* * *

Legenda:

**Personagem:** Fala _"Pensamentos"_

Bem, vamos a fic...

* * *

_**Sonhando Contigo**_

_**.**_

_Kagome estava extasiada com as sensações provocadas pelos toques daquele homem. Os beijos apaixonados cada vez menos saciavam a vontade de tocá-lo. A cada nova caricia mais audaciosa que a anterior ela não resistia e, o que começou com suspiros apressados e sufocados, agora eram gemidos altos e incontroláveis. Braços e pernas se misturavam naquela mesa onde ele assinou vários acordos e planejou a derrota de outros reinos. Ela sabia o que ia acontecer e não temia. Ao contrário, ansiava. Os toques cada vez mais desesperados. A razão cada vez mais inalcançável. O calor, o cheiro, as sensações. Ela estava enlouquecendo. E ele gostava de torturá-la. Provocava-a, mas não realizava suas vontades. O autocontrole lhe disse adeus. No momento seguinte estava puxando a blusa para longe daquele corpo que tanto desejava. Tomava agora o controle da situação. Pela primeira vez alguém tentava dominá-lo. Ele levantou o rosto a encarando nos olhos. Ouro. Foi tudo o que conseguiu ver. Prata e ouro._

.

**Kagome:** Ahnn!

A luz do sol entrava pela janela. O relógio indicava cinco da manhã. Ainda poderia dormir duas horas. Mas não conseguiria. As imagens de seu sonho ainda nítidas em sua mente. Como podia estar sonhando com um homem que conheceu no dia anterior? E não era qualquer tipo de sonho. Céus! Nunca fizera nada parecido. Que homem é esse que tem tanto poder sobre ela? Sem sono e ao perceber que seu corpo ainda mostrava sinais de queria continuar revivendo aquela cena e, para a surpresa da garota, seguir até o fim, resolveu tomar um banho. Extremamente gelado. Após uma rápida ducha congelante no chuveiro, encheu a banheira com água quentinha. Por algum motivo, sentia saudades de sua banheira. O que era muito estranho na opinião dela. Mergulhou na espuma sentindo um prazer incomparável. Foi quando se lembrou do sonho. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar mais que a água e mergulhou totalmente.

Eram seis e meia. Ainda tinha mais de uma hora. Sua mãe ficaria furiosa ao perceber que demorou tanto no banho. Calmamente se vestiu para o colégio. Ainda estranhava o fato de não saber o que aconteceu consigo nos últimos dois anos. A última certeza era de ter levantado no dia de seu décimo quinto aniversário e ir para escola. Depois, são pedaços que não faziam sentido.

**Mãe de Kagome:** Filha. Melhor se apressar se não vai chegar atrasada.

**Kagome:** Ahn?! _"Que horas são? Ahhhhhhhh... COMO? Vou me atrasar!"_

O relógio marcava 07h45min. Estava incrivelmente atrasada. Dificilmente, para não dizer que era impossível, chegaria na hora.

.

_Era beijada de maneira selvagem, mas nem por isso, agressiva. Havia tanta docilidade naquele ato que se perguntava como conseguia senti-lo. Sentiu seus braços serem guiados por mãos firmes de encontro à nuca que logo passou a acariciar. A timidez sendo colocada de lado. A vontade de conhecer aquele corpo que a prensava de encontro a uma árvore crescendo. O som de uma cachoeira se misturando aos gemidos que escapavam de ambas as bocas acariciava seus ouvidos. Hipnotizava-a. As mãos quentes tão aventureiras. As sensações tão únicas. Foi quando sentiu o ritmo de sua respiração mudar. Ele ia sussurrar-lhe alguma coisa..._

.

**Professor:** Srta. Higurashi!

**Kagome:** Anh?

**Professor:** Srta. Higurashi, poderia resolver a questão do quadro?

**Kagome:**_ "Como pode. É a segunda vez que sonho com ele. O que está acontecendo comigo?"_

**Professor:** Você esta bem, Srta. Higurashi? Aparenta estar com febre. Melhor alguém acompanhá-la à enfermaria.

**Yuka:** Pode deixar comigo Sr. Urameshi.

**Professor:** Pois bem. Leve-a até a enfermaria e depois retorne para a sala de aula senhorita.

**Yuka:** Está bem. Vamos Kagome.

**Kagome:** Anh?

Parando de pensar no sonho que teve há pouco tempo, Kagome acompanhou a amiga até fora a sala de aula. Não se lembrava de nada do que o professor havia dito. Então não sabia por que estava na enfermaria. E muito menos por que sua amiga ainda estava lá. A enfermeira havia se retirado após coletar algumas informações. Disse que em pouco tempo retornaria. Mas, claro, isso só faz longos 45 minutos.

**Yuka: **Como está se sentindo? Hein Kagome?

**Kagome:** Estou bem. Não precisa se preocupar.

**Yuka:** Mas você estava tão vermelha na sala de aula...

**Enfermeira:** Bem, Kagome. Eu a aconselharia a ver um médico.

**Kagome:** _"Quase 1 hora fora pra me dizer isso? Só pode ser brincadeira."_

**Enfermeira: **Você está muito pálida em minha opinião. E está começando a demonstrar sinais de anemia. Precisa se cuidar mais.

**Kagome:** _"Pálida? Como posso estar pálida? Me mandaram pra cá por estar vermelha demais. E com a fome que eu ando, a última coisa que poderia estar é anêmica."_

**Yuka:** Mas, o que você acha que a Kagome tem?

**Enfermeira:** Não cabe a mim dizer. Acredito que o médico dela seja o mais indicado. Não demore a procurá-lo, ok?

As palavras da médica só serviram pra deixá-la nervosa. O que ela poderia ter? Alimentava-se bem, pelo menos era o que achava. Se bem que, com a quantidade assustadora de doenças que desenvolveu não se surpreenderia se fosse uma recaída. Não queria pensar nisso. Não agora. Iria voltar para casa. Descansar um pouco. E depois estudar. Precisa disso. As provas finais estavam chegando e não se lembrava de ter revisado nada.

**Yuka:** Kagome?

**Kagome:** Unh?

**Yuka:** Acho bom você ficar em casa hoje.

**Kagome:** Anh? Como assim? _"Do que ela está falando? Do que mais eu esqueci?"_

**Yuka:** O que você tem pode ser sério. E você não quer estar hospitalizada no dia da formatura, não é?

**Kagome:** Eu estou bem Yuka. Não se preocupe tanto.

**Yuka:** Tem certeza? Você é minha amiga. Não quero te ver mal.

**Kagome:** Já disse. Está tudo bem.

**Yuka:** Ainda acho que devíamos comprar os vestidos outro dia.

**Kagome:** _"Ah! Então era isso. Ainda bem." _Não. Nós vamos lá hoje. Já disse que estou bem. E, além disso, quero passar um tempo com minhas melhores amigas.

**Yuka:** Tem certeza? Você estava muito vermelha na sala de aula.

**Kagome:** _"E não tinha nada a ver com doença. Céus, aquele sonho mexeu comigo."_ Já tudo bem. Assim que as gurias saírem, nós vamos almoçar e vamos às compras.

**Yuka:** Então tá. Mas, me diz uma coisa, já tem uma idéia de como vai ser o seu vestido?

**Kagome:** Pra dizer a verdade, não.

**Yuka:** Não consigo nem dormir direito. Só penso na formatura. Nem acredito que ano que vem estaremos na faculdade.

**Kagome:** Pois é. Ainda nem sei que faculdade fazer.

**Yuka:** Você ainda tem tempo pra escolher. O importante no momento é o vestido.

**Kagome:** Você tem razão. Depois a gente pensa nisso. Só espero encontrar um que eu goste.

**Yuka:** Eu já sonhei com o meu. Não vou com nenhum outro.

**Kagome:** É. Eu sei. Você está dizendo isso desde que sai do hospital.

**Yuka:** Hehehe. Não posso evitar. Estou ansiosa.

**Kagome:** Percebi.

A jovem sacerdotisa sentiu seu corpo inteiro pulsar. Algo até familiar. Sem pensar duas vezes virou o rosto para o alto de um prédio. Podia jurar que alguém estava lá e a olhava. Mas não via ninguém. Era muito estranho. Nunca tinha passado por isso antes. Por que então não parava de encarar aquele telhado vazio? Por que tanta desconfiança? Por que tanta ansiedade?

**Yuka:** Kagome? Tudo bem? Você está distante.

**Kagome:** Estou bem. Vamos encontrar as gurias?

**Yuka:** Tudo bem.

Sesshoumaru as olhava se afastar calmamente. Por um pequeno momento achou que ela fosse encontrá-lo. Mas isso seria quase impossível. Todo o treinamento foi esquecido. Assim como ele. Ela não era mais capaz de destruir youkais com simples flechas. Não conseguia criar barreiras com a mente. Nada. A maior sacerdotisa que ele já viu, morreu. E, como senhor da espada capaz de trazer os mortos de volta à vida, ele a recuperaria. Afinal, não há nada que ele não possa fazer. Mas, o que será que a fez virar-se tão repentinamente em sua direção? Será que ela ainda sente e reconhece sua energia sinistra? Um forte brilho e uma poderosa energia começaram a emanar de seu bolso, o lembrando do que carregava. A Jóia de Quatro Almas. Claro. A jóia chamava sua dona. E Kagome respondia ao chamado. Por que estava com ela mesmo? Ah, sim. O avô de sua noiva era um completo idiota e incompetente demais para a tarefa. Ainda por cima se julgava um sacerdote. Pobre templo. Estava condenado. Como Kagome pode ter laços de sangue com ele? São tão diferentes. Gostaria de entender.

**Sesshy:** _"Deixe disso Sesshoumaru. É hora de pensar em como recuperar a memória dela. E essa Jóia vai ajudar."_

Era possível ver os olhos do grande cão brilharem com a expectativa de vitória nesse novo desafio. Um sorriso malicioso e maligno enfeitava o rosto quase sempre sério.

**Inuyahsa:** Você está me assustando.

**Sesshy:** O que está fazendo aqui?

**Inuyasha:** Se quiser morrer é só avisar.

**Sesshy:** Humpf. Não tenho tempo para perder com você.

**Inuyasha:** Vai fazer o que com ela?

**Sesshy:** Não é da sua conta.

**Inuyasha:** Estou fazendo o máximo possível pra não te quebrar a cara. Mas você não está ajudando. Não sei o que houve entre você e a Kagome. Mas que fique bem claro Sesshoumaru, não vou deixar que a machuque. Enquanto não me convencer, vou fazer de tudo para não deixá-lo se aproximar dela.

**Sesshy:** Pretende me impedir como?

**Inuyasha:** Farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance.

**Sesshy:** Não é muito.

**Inuyasha:** òó O QUE VOCÊ DISSE SEU IDIOTA?

**Sesshy:** Não passa de uma criança grande. Só tamanho.

**Inuyasha:** ÒÓ COMO É QUE É?

**Sesshy:** Faça um favor a todos nós. Vá brincar com a sacerdotisa de barro. Você fingi que é um homem adulto. Ela fingi que acredita e que está viva. Pronto. Sejam felizes. Longe de mim.

**Inuyasha: **Não fala assim da Kikyo. E, antes que diga qualquer coisa, é bom ir se acostumando. Vou ficar aqui até ter certeza que a Kagome está bem._ "Pra quem nunca falava mais do que 2 palavras, ele até que anda tagarelando muito. Quando foi que ele ficou assim? Esse idiota. Ele vai ver. Se a Kagome não gostasse dele, eu já o tinha matado. Como ela atura ele? Ele é bizarro, esquisito, estranho, chato, mal-encarado..."_

**Sesshy:** É bom parar de me xingar mentalmente.

**Inuyasha:** Hein?

**Sesshy:** Irmãozinho, você está muito pensativo. E está fazendo caretas. Como não escutei sua barriga roncar, não é fome. Só pode estar me ofendendo. Comece a colocar o que tem nessa cabeça para trabalhar. Ou estarei convencido de que é um retardado.

**Inuyasha:** ÒÓ EU VOU TE MATAR SEU IDIOTA.

**Sesshy:** Não ia proteger Kagome de mim?

**Inuyasha:** Ah. É mesmo. É bom não tentar feri-la.

**Sesshy:** _"Que idiota. Se eu quisesse já a tinha levado. Ele não vai mudar nada. Meu plano ainda é perfeito."_

A manhã se encerrava. Os irmãos se separavam. Cada um com um objetivo. As quatro garotas se encontravam e rumavam para a loja de vestidos. Tinham que estar lindas para a formatura que se aproximava.

_**.**_

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Voltei...

desculpem a demora...

não tem justificativa... mas voltei a escrever... apesar do bloqueio e do cansaço somados a um resfriado...

resumindo: To podre. Façam um favor a minha família: me troquem por um coelho...

Bem, voltando ao meu normal...

Revisei e corriji todas as minhas publicações até hoje. Acredito que não haja mais erro... mas, se encontrar algum, me avisa que eu corrijo...

Obrigada a todos que acompanham a fic em sua segunda temporada... já deu pra ver que ela se passa na era atual... para a infelicidade do Sesshy...

não esqueçam que está aberta a votação para decidir o passeio de formatura deles...

o resultado saira, provavelmente, no proximo cap.

A - Havaí

B - França

C - Grécia

D - Italia

E - Australia

F - NDA (mande uma nova sugestão)

quero no minimo 10 votos... já tenho 5...

Beijos e obrigada a todos que me incetivaram a chegar tão longe e continuam me incentivandoa continuar...

Pérola


	13. Um Youkai na Cidade

**Dislamier:** Inuyasha não me pertence...

* * *

Legenda:

**Personagem:** - detalhe - Fala _"Pensamento" _

Boa leitura...

* * *

_**Um Youkai na Cidade**_

_**.**_

**Eri:** Então Kagome, o que te deu agora?

**Kagome: **Não foi nada. A enfermeira só me disse para procurar meu médico.

**Eri:** Todo aquele tempo só para isso?

**Kagome:** Foi o que eu pensei.

**Ayumi:** E você Yuka? Por que não voltou?

**Yuka: **Ahn? Er... Bem... Eu não me sentia bem em deixar a Kagome zozinha... hehehe...

**Eri:** Sei... ¬.¬

**Kagome: **Mas então, o que nós perdemos?

**Eri:** Nada de interessante.

**Ayumi:** O Sr. Urameshi só falou sobre a parte religiosa da Era Feudal.

**Eri:** É. Monges, sacerdotisas, a representação do mal em demônios, e blá blá blá...

**Ayumi:** Eu acho que essa aula seria bem mais legal se fosse com o seu avô dando, Kagome.

**Eri:** É, mas tem uma grande diferença, o avô da Kagome acredita nesses youkais.

**Kagome:** Youkais? Isso me soa tão familiar.

**Yuka:** Claro Kagome. Temos que fazer um trabalho sobre eles para daqui duas semanas.

**Eri:** Que saco...

**Ayumi:** Como ele quer que a gente faça um trabalho sobre algo que não existiu?

**Eri:** A gente pode imaginar e desenhar como seria um deles...

**Yuka:** Ele tem três olhos...

**Eri:** Duas caudas...

**Ayumi:** Corpo de serpente...

**Eri:** Chifres...

**Yuka:** Asas de borboleta...

**Eri:** Garras vermelhas...

**Ayumi:** Seis patas e ele é azul...

**Kagome:** Que aberração.

**Eri:** Se ele não existiu...

**Yuka:** Podemos imaginá-lo como quisermos.

**Ayumi:** Então Kagome. Não tem alguma idéia?

Com essa pergunta, a imagem de um gato gigante com duas caudas e dentes-de-sabre atacando algo que ela não identificava surgiu em sua mente. Seguida por outra onde se via um grande cão branco cuspindo algo gasoso e verde. Um corvo de 3 olhos sendo acertado por uma flecha e desaparecer em uma chuva de estrelas cadentes. Cenas de lutas desses que se chamam yuokais iam e vinham. Ao procurar bem, nenhum deles era tão feio. Tirando alguns poucos bem esquisitos. Mas alguns eram até que bem bonitos.

**Eri:** Kagome?

**Yua:** Ela está com aquele olhar perdido de novo.

**Kagome:** Anh? A desculpa gurias. Eu acho que distrai.

Sem contar o estranho "sonho" para as amigas, a jovem sacerdotisa resolveu fazer parte da brincadeira e começou a imaginar a estranha criatura que elas criavam.

**Kagome:** As asas podem ter raios desenhados...

**Eri:** E vermelhas! Para combinar com as garras...

.

**Eri:** Ta legal, agora chega.

**Yuka:** Essa coisa ta assustadora.

**Ayumi: **Descrevemos o bicho-papão?

**Yuka: **Acho que sim.

**Eri:** Vamos indo meninas?

**Kagome:** Concordo com a Eri. Nós agora temos uma longa jornada.

**Yuka:** Vamos então...

**Ayumi:** Em busca do vestido perfeito.

Entre altas risadas, as quatro saíram do pequeno restaurante e rumaram para o único lugar onde poderiam cumprir seu objetivo: o Shopping Center. Chegando no local, se dirigiram para o que seria a primeira de muitas lojas.

**Eri:** Não acredito. Já olhamos todos os lugares. É impossível não ter nenhum.

Após 4 longas horas, elas começavam a se desesperar. Olharam todas as vitrines, experimentaram todos os vestidos, conversaram com todas as vendedoras. Nada.

**Yuka: **Não vou com nenhum outro vestido. Eu quero o do meu sonho.

**Ayumi:** Mas aqui não tem.

**Kagome:** Nenhuma de vocês sabe onde tem outra loja?

**Ayumi:** Eu me lembro da minha mãe falando de uma que abriu recentemente no centro da cidade.

**Yuki:** O que estamos esperando? Vamos logo. Eles podem ter meu vestido!

**Kagome:** Ela já está obcecada com isso.

**Eri:** O que quer dizer que não devemos contrariá-la. Pode ser perigoso.

**Yuka:** O que vocês estão esperando? Eri, Kagome, venham logo!

Com um suspiro de quem assume a derrota, elas agora rumam para a mesma porta que atravessaram horas mais cedo. Novo alvo: centro da cidade!

**Inuyasha:** Hey, Kagome. Finalmente saiu de lá.

**Kagome:** O quê? Desculpe mas, eu te conheço?

**Inuyasha:** _"Ah é mesmo. Ela perdeu a memória."_

**Yuka:** KAGOME!!

**Eri: **É ele guria.

**Kagome:** Ele quem?

**Yuka:** Inuyasha.

**Eri:** Seu namorado.

**Inuyasha:** O que?

**Kagome:** Pela última vez gurias. Eu não tenho namorado. Ou será que sim? Tenho? – fez a última pergunta olhando diretamente para Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha:** O que?

**Kagome:** Estávamos juntos?

**Inuyasha:** Ficamos juntos por bastante tempo. Mas, faz alguns meses que não.

**Eri:** Vocês brigaram?

**Inuyasha:** Mais ou menos.

**Yuka:** Puxa. Quanta honestidade.

**Inuyasha:** Por quê?

**Yuka:** Se você quer a Kagome de volta, só diria isso se fosse muito honesto.

Inuyasha engoliu em seco.

**Yuka:** Ou você não a quer de volta?

**Inuyasha:** Quero saber por que ela foi embora primeiramente.

**Eri:** Foi você que terminou com ele Kagome?

**Kagome:** Como eu vou saber? Nem me lembro quem é ele!

**Ayumi:** O que será que aconteceu? To ficando curiosa. Parece até novela.

**Yuka:** Pois é.

**Eri:** Parece mesmo.

**Kagome:** -.- Espera um pouco. Quem é Kikyo?

Inuyasha começou a suar frio. De todas as possíveis perguntas, essa era a única que ele não esperava. Como iria explicar?

**Inuyasha:** Err... Bem... A... A Kikyo... Ela é... Bem... Ela... Ela...

**Yuka:** Já entendi tudo.

**Inuyasha:** Anh? Mesmo?

**Eri:** Fala então?

**Yuka:** Kikyo é a sua ex. Estou certa?

**Inuyasha:** Errr... – ele estava se desesperando, isso era bem visível.

**Yuka:** E a Kagome viu vocês juntos.

**Eri:** Seu sem-vergonha.

**Ayumi:** Por isso que a Kagome terminou contigo.

**Yuka:** Você não presta.

**Eri:** Como tem coragem de aparecer assim?

**Inuyasha:** Errr... Bem, eu...

**Kagome:** Calma, meninas. Daqui a pouco vocês vão pular e bater nele.

**Yuka:** Ele bem que merece.

**Eri:** Quem mandou ser um safado.

**Kagome:** Ok. Vamos deixar isso pra lá. Temos que comprar nossos vestidos.

**Yuka:** É mesmo. Meu amado vestidinho. Não se preocupe, mamãe já vai chegar.

**Kagome:** _"Credo. Ela ta começando a me assustar."_

**Inuyasha:** Eu vou junto.

**Eri:** Como é que é?

**Inuyasha:** Jurei que ia cuidar da Kagome até ela recuperar a memória. É o que vou fazer.

**Kagome:** Mas eu não pedi isso.

**Inuyasha:** Não importa. Estou prometendo e vou cumprir.

**Kagome:** Pode ser permanente. _"Ele não pode estar falando sério."_

**Inuyasha:** Então ficarei aqui para sempre.

**Kagome:** _"O QUE? Ele não pode..." _E a Kikyo?

**Inuyasha:** Ela me espera.

**Kagome:** _"Convencido."_ Espero lembrar logo.

**Inuyasha:** Por quê?

**Kagome:** Tenho a sensação de que você não vai resistir e vai quebrar sua promessa.

**Inuyasha:** Por que acha isso?

**Kagome:** Nada não. _"Mas vou confiar no meu instinto. E ele me diz que você não é confiável e que vai me abandonar. O ruim é esse pressentimento que me afirma não ser essa a primeira vez."_

**Inuyasha:** Me diz Kagome.

**Kagome:** Não é nada.

**Inuyasha:** Vamos Kagome.

**Kagome:** Deixa de ser chato. Já disse que não é nada. _"Como agüentei ele mais de 5 minutos?"_

**Inuyasha:** Kagome, qual é? Por que não quer dizer?

**Kagome:** Por que não é nada. _"Se ele não parar eu vou acabar batendo nele. Oo Meu Deus. Desde quando sou tão violenta?"_

**Inuyasha:** Kagome... Diz logo...

**Kagome:** _"Esquece o comentário sobre a violência. Eu vou bater nele. Não estou brincando. Acho que já fiz muito isso. ¬¬,"_

**Eri: **To com o pressentimento de que eles vão acabar reatando o namoro.

**Yuka e Ayumi:** Uhum.

De repente a pequena briga entre hanyon e sacerdotisa para e ambos olham para o mesmo local. Ele por identificar o cheiro que se aproximava. Ela pela estranha vibração que sentiu correr seu corpo.

**Sesshy:** Ainda aqui, Inuyasha?

**Eri: **Isso é, se a paixonite da Kagome pelo irmão dele não atrapalhar.

**Yuka e Ayumi:** Uhum.

**Inuyasha:** Já te disse. Não saio de perto dela até ter certeza de que ela vai estar bem.

**Sesshy:** Quanta insolência.

**Inuyasha:** Hey. Sou seu irmão mais novo lembra? Meu trabalho é te atrapalhar.

**Sesshy:** Oõ O aquela mulher fez contigo?

**Inuyasha:** Ela não fez nada comigo!

**Sesshy:** Tem certeza? Está mais patético do que de costume.

**Inuyasha:** Seu... òó

**Yuka: **Que coisa...

**Eri:** Parece que a briga vai ser feia.

**Yuka:** E nós não temos tempo para isso.

**Eri:** Já sabemos. Seu vestido a espera.

**Yuka:** Exato.

**Ayumi:** Vamos, Kagome?

**Kagome:** Ahn? Ah, sim. Vamos meninas.

Vendo que as garotas se retiravam, Inuyasha resolveu deixar seu irmão e segui-las. Sesshoumaru estava dividido. Se, por um lado, a presença do meio-youkai se mostrou um obstáculo para seu plano perfeito, por outro, ele ali aparenta forçar Kagome a recuperar a memória. Já andava há algumas horas pela cidade. Muitas coisas ainda lhe eram estranhas. Mas isso não importava. Não pretendia ficar muito tempo mesmo.

Bi Bi Biiii Bi Biiii Bi Biiiii...

**Motorista:** Sai da rua seu idiota.

**Sesshy:** _"Como ele ousa!"_

.

Inuyasha estava sentado com uma pilha de vestidos por cima de si. Kagome e suas amigas saiam do provador sempre com um diferente. Elas riam muito. Finalmente acharam uma loja que as agradasse. E agora aproveitavam.

**Kagome:** Não sei mesmo gurias.

**Inuyasha:** Eu gostei mais do vermelho.

**Yuka:** Eu também, Kagome.

**Eri: **Somos três.

**Vendedora:** Realmente o vermelho lhe caiu muito bem.

**Tele apresentador: **Últimas notícias. –Todos agora tinham sua atenção roubada pela tevê– Um carro foi partido ao meio hoje à tarde na Avenida Principal. Havia sinais de derretimento que indicavam o uso de ácidos. Segundo o motorista o causador dos danos foi um homem, provavelmente estrangeiro, de vestes e cabelos brancos com um chicote.

**Tele apresentadora: **O valor do dólar sobe novamente. Mesmo assim continua um dos mais baixos.

**Tele apresentador:** Não perca também a televisão que grava até meia hora.

**Tele apresentadora: **Tudo isso e muito mais no Jornal da Noite.

**Yuka: **Que coisa. Quem será que consegue partir um carro ao meio usando um chicote?

**Inuyasha:**_ "Sesshoumaru."_

Kagome sente seu corpo vibrar novamente. Sem entender, olha através das vidraças da loja. Do outro lado da rua, Sesshoumaru a observava. Descaradamente, passa a olhar cada detalhe do corpo da mulher. Quando reencontra seus olhos, dá um suave sorriso de aprovação. Ela viu a maneira como era avaliada, e só pode classificá-la de uma maneira: lasciva. Porém, mesmo confusa, gostou de ver o desejo naquele homem misterioso. Muitas perguntas ainda importunavam sua mente. Mas uma certeza já gritava: era aquele vestido!

_**.**_

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Estou voltando a vida...

Desculpem a demora. Além da falta de inspiração, meus professores estão drenando mais do que meu cérebro tem para oferecer.

Vou tentar postar o próximo capítulo antes do meu aniversário (**Pérola:** aceito fic de presente **Inner:** abusada. **Pérola:** :P). Não prometo nada. Mas juro tentar. Só mais uma coisa. A formatura e a viagem provavelmente vão acontecer no próximo capítulo... a votação de para onde eles vão ainda está em aberto...

A - Havaí (1/5)

B - França (2/5)

C - Grécia

D - Italia (1/5)

E - Australia

F - NDA (mande uma nova sugestão) (sugestão 1: permanecer no Japão -1/5)

Quero mais 5 votos pelo menos...

Obrigada pelas reviews...

Beijos a todos

Até o próximo capítulo...

Bye Bye


	14. Dança comigo?

**Disclamier:** Inuyasha não me pertence, e acho que ele agradece por isso...

* * *

Legenda:

**Personagem:** - detalhe - Fala _"Pensamento" _

**Música original **- centralizado

_Música traduzida _- centralizado

Boa leitura...

* * *

_**Dança comigo?**_

_**.**_

**Kagome:** _"Assim não dá! Se eu continuar sonhando com ele não vou conseguir me concentrar na prova."_

**Mãe Kagome:** Filha! O café está pronto.

**Kagome:** Estou indo mamãe.

A garota, a muito contragosto, abandona sua quente cama e vai ao banheiro tomar seu banho. Com um pouco de sorte ela acordaria com isso. Tinha pouco tempo para estudar. A prova final, e sua última chance de ser aprovada, seria em duas semanas. No fim de semana seguinte era a formatura. Estava muito ansiosa. A matéria é que não era tão difícil. Talvez, por não ter lembrança nenhuma fosse mais fácil memorizar as fórmulas de química e física. Era triste pensar assim. Mas já estava se acostumando. Isso era ainda mais triste. Depois da formatura daria um jeito nisso. Leria seu diário, se é que tivesse um. Onde ela esconderia um diário?

**Mãe Kagome:** Filha você vai se atrasar.

**Kagome:** Já to descendo, mamãe.

A garota saiu do banho. Ainda estava sonolenta. E banho de banheira não foi uma boa idéia. Mas fazer o quê. Ela voltou ao quarto e se arrumou para a aula. Antes de sair, no entanto, deu mais uma olhada no vestido que comprou há três dias. Ainda sentia o mesmo arrepio quando se lembrava do modo como Sesshoumaru a avaliou. Nunca pensou que pudesse despertar todo aquele desejo em um homem tão único. Flertar com ele podia ser errado, segundo suas amigas, mas, se dependesse dela, levaria aquilo adiante. Essa volúpia toda a assustava. Nunca se imaginou assim. Se bem que, já tinha 17 anos. Deu um pequeno sorrisinho. Pois é. Se fosse aprovada iria para a faculdade e bem que podia ter um namorado, não é? Ainda mais lindo daquele jeito. A imaginação voava longe. Imagens dos dois andando juntos por uma floresta em plena primavera, com as flores desabrochando, pássaros cantando, borboletas voando, um dragão de duas cabeças e um sapo falante... Uma dor de cabeça horrível lhe atingiu. Apoiou-se na mesa que usava para estudar. Aquilo não era imaginação. Era real demais. Será uma lembrança? Era estranho.

**Inuyasha****:** Kagome. Está tudo bem?

**Kagome:** Sim. Estou bem.

**Inuyasha:** Tem certeza?

**Kagome:** Tenho sim. Agora, por favor, saia do meu quarto.

**Inuyasha:** Está bem. Estarei te esperando lá em baixo.

**Kagome:** Ok. _"Aquilo foi real demais. Bem, não adianta ficar pensando nisso agora. Preciso me concentrar na aula."_

Não sabia se aquilo era sonho ou lembrança. Mas não seria capaz de esquecer. Ao contrário, estava se agarrando naquilo com todas as suas forças. Sesshoumaru tinha algum significado especial em seu passado e ela iria descobrir qual. Mas, primeiro, iria ser aprovada nessa prova. Pegou a mochila e desceu para tomar o café.

**Inuyasha:** Essa droga incomoda.

**Avô Kagome:** Você não pode ser visto por ninguém sem ele. Nem pela Kagome.

**Mãe Kagome:** Ela ainda não está pronta para saber da outra era.

**Souta****:** Ahhhh... Coloca, coloca...

O irmãozinho de Kagome pulou em cima do hanyon para fazê-lo colocar o boné e esconder as orelhas quando percebeu sua irmã descendo as escadas. A jovem só passou por eles sem nem desviar a atenção que, por sinal, voava longe.

**Kagome: **Bom dia.

**Mãe Kagome:** Bom dia minha filha.

**Avô Kagome:** Dormiu bem minha netinha?

**Kagome:** Dormi sim vovô.

A garota sorria para todos e continuava ignorando Inuyasha e Souta. Ao morder a torrada, no entanto, notou que esta estava gelada.

**Kagome:** Está fria.

**Inuyasha:** É isso que dá ficar se admirando no espelho.

**Kagome:** _"Ele vai apanhar... Me aguarde Inuyasha! Você mal perde por esperar."_

**Mãe Kagome:** Você quer que eu esquente minha filha?

**Kagome:** Não é preciso mãe. Eu já estou atrasada. Tchau.

A menina deu um beijo no rosto de sua mãe, do avô e do irmãozinho. Esfregou a cabeça de Inuyasha como se fosse um filhotinho de cachorro. O que irritou o mesmo. Os parentes da púbere estranhavam a mesma. Ela andava muito carente.

**Inuyasha:** Hey, Kagome! Eu te levo.

**Kagome:** Não precisa.

Inuyasha ignorou a última fala da jovem e está lhe acompanhando até a escola. Não podia deixar Sesshoumaru abordá-la. Não sem ela se lembrar dele. Kagome andava quieta. Cada um dos dois perdidos em seus pensamentos. Ele não negava que seria muito mais rápido se ele a carregasse nas costas. Mas, segundo a família dela, a simples visão de suas orelhas poderia deixá-la confusa. Imagina então se ela o visse dando saltos impossíveis para humanos? A menina iria enlouquecer.

Kagome olha para uma árvore e vê Sesshoumaru a observando. Isso sim deveria preocupá-la. Afinal de contas, estava sendo perseguida. Mas não. Ela sentia uma alegria imensa ao vê-lo. Como a criança apaixonada que era, sorriu e lhe deu tchau com a mão, timidamente. Depois seguiu seu caminho. Sesshoumaru deixou um sorriso escapar. Ela não viu. Mas Inuyasha percebeu. O clima entre aqueles dois era palpável.

**Kagome:** Obrigada por me acompanhar. Tchauzinho.

Ela entrou correndo para a sala de aula. Tinha que dar um jeito de se concentrar. Mas estava bem difícil.

.

**Yuka:** KAGOME!!

**Eri:** VOCÊ CONSEGUIU!!

**Ayumi: **MEUS PARABÉNS!!

**Kagome:** O que houve?

Elas estavam de frente à árvore sagrada. Kagome gostava de olhar aquelas flores. Mas suas amigas a distraíram. Sem mais nem menos elas entraram correndo e gritando. Algo de importante havia acontecido.

**Yuka:** Saiu o resultado.

**Eri:** E adivinha quem foi aprovada?

**Kagome:** E-eu?

**Ayumi:** É Kagome. Você conseguiu.

As quatro voltaram a gritar e pular abraçadas. Até que se desequilibraram e caíram. Apesar da queda, ainda riam. Pois é, milagres são reais, pensava a sacerdotisa enquanto olhava o próprio nome na lista. Sesshoumaru, apesar de não gostar de barulhos muito altos, sorria com a alegria da noiva. Adorava-a ver sorrindo. Dava-lhe paz.

**Yuka:** Você vai se formar com a gente Kagome.

**Kagome:** - com lágrimas nos olhos – Nem acredito meninas. Estou tão feliz.

**Eri:** E sabe o que mais?

**Kagome: **- já sem as lágrimas – O-o quê?

**Yuka e Eri:** Vai poder ajudar na decoração.

**Ayumi:** Vamos Kagome. Temos pouco tempo e o salão está o caos.

Kagome sorriu para as amigas. Nada a faria mais feliz no momento. Era o último evento que elas organizariam como alunas do colegial. Depois disso, talvez nem colegas fossem. Mas tinha certeza de que seriam amigas para sempre. Juntas elas correram para o salão onde seria a festa mais esperada do ano. Tinham uma grande responsabilidade. Ao chegar ao local, no entanto, elas desanimaram. Não por faltar muito. Mas por que o que já estava pronto havia sido destruído, pois alguns rapazes da turma resolveram libertar sua criança interior.

**Yuka:** Isso vai dar trabalho.

**Eri:** O que vamos fazer?

**Kagome:** Podemos mandá-los para a creche.

**Eri:** Não estava falando deles.

**Ayumi:** Mas até que é uma boa idéia.

**Houjo:** Higurashi. Vi seu nome na lista. Sabia que você ia conseguir. Meus parabéns.

**Kagome:** Obrigada Houjo.

**Houjo:** Ah. Isso é para você.

**Kagome:** O-obrigada. Mas não precisava.

A jovem observava o estranho presente tentando decifrar o que era aquilo. Mas o moreno a sua frente lhe capturou a atenção antes que o conseguisse.

**Houjo:** Que é isso Higurashi. Será que você não gostaria de... Bem, quem sabe...

**Inuyasha**: Kagome!

**Eri: **Novamente, a vida de Kagome Higurashi tem mais uma surpresa.

**Yuka:** Isso tem mais reviravoltas que a novela das oito.

**Ayumi:** Fiquem quietas meninas. Eu quero prestar atenção.

**Yuka:** Ayumi, de onde você tirou essa pipoca?

**Eri:** Esquece a pipoca, de onde veio o sofá?

**Kagome:** Inuyasha? O que está fazendo aqui?

**Inuyasha:** Eu disse que ia cuidar de você.

**Kagome:** Mas isso não quer dizer que tenha que me seguir para onde eu for.

**Inuyasha:** Quer dizer sim.

**Houjo:** Bem. Vejo que está ocupada. Nos falamos mais tarde.

**Inuyasha:** Já vai tarde.

**Ayumi:** Credo. Quanto ciúme.

**Kagome:** Inuyasha!

**Houjo:** Bem. Tchau Higurashi, Inuyasha.

**Kagome:** Tchauzinho Houjo. Inuyasha, você tem que ser mais educado.

**Inuyasha:** Não com ele.

**Yuka:** Bem, tenho certeza que vocês têm muito a conversar.

**Eri:** Mas a Kagome tem compromisso agora.

**Ayumi:** Vem comigo Kagome.

**Kagome:** Já vou.

**Inuyasha:** Hey, me espera.

**Eri:** Aonde você pensa que vai?

**Inuyasha:** Vou atrás dela.

**Yuka:** Nem pensar.

**Eri:** Já que você está aqui vai ajudar.

**Yuka:** Pode começar buscando as caixas que estão lá no depósito.

**Inuyasha: **Humpf.

Sesshoumaru, como bom noivo, observava sua amada, sentado em um galho da bela macieira. Ria internamente com a situação de Inuyasha. Ser posto para trabalhar por humanas. Até onde ele cairia. De repente, Yuka aparece do lado de fora e o vê.

**Yuka:** Hey, você.

**Sesshy:**_ "Considere-se morta."_

**Yuka:** Sesshoumaru, correto?

**Sesshy:** Senhor Sesshoumaru.

**Yuka:** Puxa. Quanta pose.

**Sesshy:** Humpf.

**Yuka: **Pois bem. Senhor Sesshoumaru, o senhor poderia me ajudar? Poderia colocar essa caixa de som ai em cima?

**Sesshy:** Por que eu faria isso?

**Yuka:** Por que eu estou pedindo educadamente? _"Cara, ele é muito esnobe."_

**Kagome:** Hey! Yuka. Já achou um bom lugar para colocar esse amplificador?

**Yuka:** Na verdade eu estava pensando em colocar ali em cima, mas...

**Kagome:** Que idéia maravilhosa. Sesshy, você pode fazer isso?

**Yuka:** _"Sesshy? Ele vai jogar uma maçã na cabeça dela."_

**Sesshy:** Por você?

**Kagome:** Por favor.

**Sesshy:** Não precisa fazer essa cara. É só dizer que é por você.

**Kagome:** Então ta. Você poderia colocar esse amplificador ai em cima, por mim?

**Sesshy:** Claro que sim.

**Kagome:** Muito obrigada.

**Yuka:** _"Como ela conseguiu?"_

Em seguida, a jovem voltou para dentro do salão puxando a mão da amiga. Foi até bom ela não ter visto a expressão de Yuka, caso contrário, perderia muito tempo tentando controlar o ataque de risos. Sesshoumaru pegou a estranha caixa e a levou até o galho em que estava sentado até pouco tempo. A equilibrou e sentou-se novamente do lado do objeto desconhecido. Inuyasha continuava indo e vindo do depósito, sempre carregando uma nova caixa contendo a decoração. A cara amarrada. Dentro do salão, um dos rapazes que havia sido colocado de castigo pelas garotas, resolveu testar o equipamento sonoro. Após fazer a conexão sem que ninguém percebesse, ele pegou a guitarra e produziu um som estridente. Era óbvio que ele não sabia tocar. Kagome carregada algumas travessas de vidro na frente de um dos amplificadores e as deixou cair com o susto. Eri caiu da pequena escada em cima de Yuka, arrastando alguns enfeites que estavam até o momento presos na parede. Ayumi, que estava fazendo uma faixa, derramou tinta por todo seu trabalho. Inuyasha, que entrava no salão, quase ficou surdo. Tropeçou em uma caixa, caindo no chão em cima da que estava carregando. Ele só não estava branco com o susto, pois a caixa continha purpurina de todas as cores. Sesshoumaru, que estava sentado ao lado de um dos amplificadores, quase teve um ataque cardíaco. O grande youkai deu um pulo e bateu com a cabeça no galho acima. Com a falta de equilíbrio, caiu em cima de Houjo que vinha correndo para saber o que estava acontecendo.

**Kagome:** Seus idiotas.

**Yuka:** O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?

**Ayumi:** Snif. Minha faixa. Snif. çç Snif. òó Vocês vão pagar por isso.

**Eri:** Vocês destruíram quase toda a decoração.

**Garoto:** Olha por outro lado. Pelo menos o som funciona.

**Garotas:** ÒÓ

**Kagome: **Meu Deus. O Sesshy estava sentado ao lado de uma das caixas de som.

Kagome saiu correndo para ver se ele estava bem. Cair de uma árvore pode ser perigoso. Ela passou por Inuyasha, que ainda estava desmaiado e com o rosto extremamente colorido, e foi para a rua. A preocupação era evidente. Ela só não sabia explicar por quê. Não podia estar se apaixonando. Poderia? Ele era um desconhecido. Se bem que, todos eram nas atuais condições. Chegou à rua e o viu levantando. O ódio dele era até mais perceptível que o alivio dela por vê-lo bem. Houjo possuía dois caracóis no lugar dos olhos. Não iria acordar tão cedo.

**Kagome:** Você está bem?

**Sesshy:** Estou.

**Kagome:** Que bom.

**Sesshy:** Não precisa se preocupar.

**It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart**

_É maravilhoso como você consegue falar diretamente ao meu coração_

**Without saying a word, you can light up the dark**

_Sem dizer uma única palavra, você consegue iluminar a escuridão_

**Try as I may I can never explain**

_Tente como eu, mas nunca vou conseguir explicar_

**What I hear when you don't say a thing**

_O que eu ouço quando você não diz nada_

Uma suave música começou a tocar. O grupo de alunos que iria tocar a noite estava ensaiando. Era uma melodia suave e romântica. Sesshoumaru esqueceu-se de que precisava descobrir e matar o responsável pelo susto. Aquela humana tinha o poder de apagar todo e qualquer sinal de razão de sua mente. Ele pensava só nela. Não negava que a amava. Mas ainda se assustava com a força que ela tinha sobre ele. Atravessou o tempo por ela, estava vivendo em um lugar desconhecido para reconquistá-la. Para ele fazia sentido. Se fosse por ela, qualquer coisa faria sentido.

**The smile on your face**

_O sorriso no seu rosto_

**Lets me know that you need me**

_Me faz saber que você precisa de mim_

**There's a truth in your eyes**

_Existe uma verdade nos teus olhos_

**Saying you'll never leave me**

_Dizendo que você nunca vai me deixar_

**The touch of your hand**

_O toque da tua mão_

**Says you'll catch me wherever I fall**

_Me diz que você vai me segurar onde quer que eu caia_

**You say it best when you say nothing at all.**

_Você diz isso melhor quando você não diz nada._

Kagome o olhava nos olhos. Sentia uma vontade imensa de se jogar nos braços dele. Abraçá-lo. Beijá-lo. Estava perdida naquele olhar tão profundo. Não sabia do que gostava ou não. Mas sabia que não devia existir coisa melhor do que olhá-lo. Ou talvez tocá-lo. O garoto que causou o caos inicial saiu correndo sendo perseguido por outras meninas furiosas. Ao passar perto deles, a derrubou. Sesshoumaru, no entanto, não deixou que atingisse o chão. Agora não tinha dúvidas. Melhor que olhá-lo era ser abraçada por ele.

**All day long I can hear people talking out loud**

_Durante o dia consigo ouvir pessoas conversando alto_

**But when you hold me near,**

_Mas quando você me traz para perto_

**You drown out the crowd (drown out the crowd)**

_Você destrói a multidão (destrói a multidão)_

**Try as they may they could never define**

_Tente como eles, mas eles nunca vão conseguir definer_

**What's been said between your heart and mine**

_O que foi dito entre o seu coração e o meu_

**Yuka:** Kagome! Temos muito trabalho. – gritou a amiga de dentro do salão enquanto tentava colocar ordem na bagunça.

**Kagome:** Tenho que ir. Elas precisam de mim.

**Sesshy:** _"Eu também preciso."_

**Kagome:** Com licença.

Sesshoumaru a olhava se afastar. Desejava levá-la para casa. Mas a memória dela não voltava. Tinha que ter paciência. Mas eracada dia mais difícil vê-la e não beijá-la.

**Kagome:** Te vejo na festa?

**Sesshy:** Se é o que desejas.

**Kagome:** Então, até amanhã a noite.

**Sesshy:** Até.

**You say it best when you say nothing at all**

_Você diz isso melhor quando você não diz nada_

Kagome tinha uma expressão de pura alegria. Voltou correndo para o salão. Sentia-se uma criança que encontrou o lendário tesouro enterrado. Sesshoumaru a retribui com um pequeno sorriso, porém cheio de significados, no momento em que ela se virou para olhá-lo uma última vez, antes de retornar ao serviço. As amigas da jovem perceberam a felicidade da mesma. Ela sorria por todos os lados e seus olhos brilhavam.

**The smile on your face,**

_O sorriso no teu rosto,_

**The truth in your eyes,**

_A verdade nos teus olhos,_

**The touch of your hand,**

_O toque da sua mão,_

**Let's me know that you need me.**

_Me faz saber que você precisa de mim._

**Eri:** Finalmente tudo pronto.

**Yuka:** Minhas costas doem.

**Ayumi:** Mas ficou tão bonito.

**Eri:** Ficou mesmo.

**Kagome:** Bem, eu já vou para casa.

**Yuka:** Eu também.

**Eri:** Nos vemos amanhã.

**Ayumi:** Boa noite, meninas.

Após horas de trabalho duro, cada uma seguiu o caminho até sua casa. Felizes com o resultado estavam ansiosas pela festa. Kagome era a mais nervosa. Mesmo não sendo um encontro, iria ver Sesshoumaru. Ainda sorria feito uma criança. A sensação de o corpo vibrar a atingiu novamente. Com os olhos brilhando, virou em direção às pedras douradas que a observavam o tempo todo. Com um aceno de cabeça, reafirmou a promessa de se encontrarem no dia seguinte.

**Inuyasha: **Esta tudo bem?

**Kagome:** Melhor impossível.

A jovem nem ao menos desviou o rosto para responder ao hanyon que a acompanhava a todo lugar. Ele sabia que ela observava seu irmão. Mas não a interrompeu. Essas últimas semanas foram muito estranhas. Eles aparentavam realmente se gostar. Mas continuaria cuidando dela. Não poderia deixar que ela se machucasse. Sem falar que teria de se afastar. Torcia para que ela ficasse bem. Mas não poderia aparecer na frente dela como humano. Maldita festa. Por que tinha que acontecer justo naquela noite? Kagome, enquanto gargalhava por algum motivo desconhecido para o jovem, saiu correndo. Ele a seguiu. Sesshoumaru somente os observou. Ela às vezes parecia um pouco louca até mesmo para ele. Mas era disso que precisava. Um pouco de insanidade na vida. Um pouco de Kagome Taisho, como em breve seria conhecida.

.

Finalmente sábado. A festa estava começando. O salão encontrava-se decorado com tons de lilás, branco, rosa e azul. No principio, Kagome achou que tantas cores juntas ficaria exagerado. Mas se enganou. A suavidade dos tons e a disposição dos enfeites davam ao ambiente um ar surreal. O gelo seco espalhado. Tudo a fazia crer que estava andando sobre as nuvens durante o pôr-do-sol. Era mágica a tranqüilidade emanada pelo lugar e pela música. Suas amigas se aproximaram para abraçá-la. Estavam todas lindas.

Yuka usava um vestido frente única lilás e solto que a deixava lindíssima. Seus cabelos estavam enfeitados por uma presilha de strass estrategicamente colocada do lado direito da cabeça. Os brincos, do mesmo material que a presilha, eram longos e chegavam ao meio do pescoço. A sandália em cor prata completava o visual.

Eri, por outro lado, escolheu usar um vestido tomara-que-caia amarelo. Também era solto. No cabelo uma tiara de prata com pequenas gotas de strass que brilhavam toda vez que a luz refletia. Uma corrente com a letra E como pingente, presente de sua avó, e a sandália branca lhe davam a postura necessária para parecer uma estrela.

Já Ayumi parecia uma princesa de contos de fada com seu vestido rosa bebê de gola canoa e levemente rodado. O cabelo meio preso com os cachos mais e definidos e com fios de prata e flores de strass tramados, o pingente de cristal em forma de coração, os brincos de pedrinhas e a sandália branca a faziam parecer uma boneca de porcelana.

Diferente das amigas, Kagome se vestiu com um vestido simples, de alças finas, corte reto, solto, leve decote em V e que deixava um pouco de suas costas a mostra na cor azul-turquesa. O cabelo tramado em um coque elaborado com algumas mechas se soltando e acentuando o rosto delicado. Brincos de strass que iam até o meio da bochecha e sandália na cor prata davam o toque final. O fino tecido acentuava as curvas do corpo de mulher sem, no entanto, revelar alguma coisa, despertando a curiosidade nos homens presentes na festa.

A noite estava maravilhosa. O céu sem lua era iluminado somente pela luz das inúmeras estrelas. No salão, as quatro pareciam anjos. Sesshoumaru estava do lado de fora, no mesmo galho, ao lado da mesma caixa de som. Mas, dessa vez não se assustou com a música. Até porque está já havia começado quando chegou. O que não impediu que batesse com a cabeça novamente quando trocaram de ritmo para o Rock. Entretanto, dessa vez não caiu.

Dentro do salão a festa estava agitada. Todos dançavam, conversavam, batiam fotos, comiam e bebiam. A música pesada fazia com que vários ocupassem a pista de dança. Alguns dançavam em duplas, outros, como Kagome e suas amigas, dançavam em grupo. Elas riam e se divertiam. Brincavam aproveitando seus últimos momentos como menores de idade. Em breve, todas teriam dezoito anos e estariam na faculdade. Seria uma nova etapa de suas vidas. Despedir-se-iam dessa com estilo.

**Sesshy:** Vejamos que outras utilidades você pode ter.

O Lorde das Terras do Oeste apertava a Jóia de Quatro Almas. Ela iria ajudá-lo a reconquistar Kagome. Uma luz rosada o envolveu. E, satisfeito com o resultado, ele seguiu rumo à mulher que desejava. Era hora de dar mais um passo em seu plano perfeito, aproveitando que Inuyasha não se encontrava. Adentrou o salão. Por onde passava, as garotas o olhavam. Ele era exótico, bonito, sensual. Andava determinado e com a postura digna de um rei. Kagome e suas amigas haviam retornado a mesa para matar a sede. Estavam dançando há algum tempo. Apesar de feliz, os olhos da sacerdotisa não brilhavam como no dia anterior. A festa estava quase no fim e ele ainda não havia aparecido.

**Yuka:** Unh?

**Eri: **Não acredito, mudaram a música!

**Yuka:** Odeio música lenta. Nunca tenho com quem dançar.

**Yuka e Eri:** - suspiro –

**Ayumi:** A Kagome é que está aproveitando.

**Yuka e Eri:** Hein?

Ao virarem para onde deveria estar sua amiga, elas só vêem um assento vazio. Imediatamente passam a procurar pela quarta integrante do grupo entre os casais que dançavam.

**A life goes by**

_A vida passa_

**Romantic dreams will stop**

_Sonhos românticos irão parar_

**So I bid mine goodbye and never knew**

_Então eu digo meu adeus e nunca saberei_

**So close was waiting, waiting here with you**

_Tão perto eu estava esperando, esperando aqui com você_

**And now forever I know**

_E agora para sempre eu sei_

**All****that**** I ****wanted**** to ****hold****you**

_Tudo o que eu queria era te abraçar_

**So close**

_Tão perto_

Antes que a música começasse, Sesshoumaru já estava ao seu lado, em um convite mudo. Estava vestido de maneira muito elegante. Uma calça social preta, uma blusa branca e uma fina corrente de ouro com um pequeno pingente de cachorro em ouro branco. Os cabelos presos na ponta. Ainda não havia escutado a voz dele naquela noite, mas desejava ouvi-la, por algum motivo, sonhava com ele. Alguns poucos inocentes, mas em sua maioria eram lascivos. Essa constatação fez seu rosto corar. Ele notou e lhe retribuiu com um sorriso de canto. Sorrisos que ela sabia serem raros e só para ela.

**So close to reaching that famous happy end**

_Tão perto de alcançar aquele famoso final feliz_

**Almost believing this was not pretend**

_Quase acreditando que isso não é mentira_

**Now you're beside me and look how far we've come**

_Agora você está ao meu lado e veja como chegamos longe_

**So far we are so close**

_Tão longe estamos tão perto_

Aumentaram o ritmo da dança. Não era bem uma valsa. Mas ela conhecia os passos. Não lembrava quando aprendeu. Só sabia que já dançara assim antes. Queria recordar quando. Esse maldito verbo de novo. Lembrar e seus sinônimos. Eram os que mais passavam por sua cabeça. Normalmente, acompanhados daquele par de olhos dourados que a fitavam intensamente nesse momento. Não precisava recuperar todas as lembranças. Mas desejava ardentemente as que ele estava presente. Queria entender. Sesshoumaru. Meio-irmão de Inuyasha. Isso não bastava. Queria saber mais. Quem era ele? De onde o conhecia? Por que sempre o procurava com os olhos? E por que sempre o achava?

**How could I face the faceless days**

_Como eu poderia enfrentar os dias_

**If I should lose you now?**

_Se eu devo te perder agora?_**  
**

A melodia voltou a ser mais calma, assim como os passos que davam. A pista pertencia a eles. Pelo menos, era isso que acreditavam. Ela não se lembrava de conhecê-lo. Mas aqueles olhos eram tão familiares, assim como os lábios, que não pode resistir à vontade, queria beijá-lo de novo. Sim. De novo. Sabia que já havia feito isso antes. Quem sabe a ajudasse a lembrar pelo menos o gosto.

**We're so close**

_Nós estamos tão perto_

**To reaching that famous happy end**

_De alcançar aquele famoso final feliz_

**Almost believing this was not pretend**

_Quase acreditando que isso não é mentira_

**Let's go on dreaming for we know we are**

_Vamos sonhar para saber onde estamos_

Ele aparentemente leu seus pensamentos, pois no momento seguinte se inclinava para se apossar daqueles lábios que eram seus por direito. Ele mantinha os olhos abertos, analisando aquele belo rosto, buscando qualquer sinal de rejeição. Quando a viu fechar os olhos para aproveitar melhor a caricia que fazia em seu rosto com a boca entreaberta em um convite mudo, não teve dúvidas: ela ainda o pertencia. Não demoraria a torná-la a Senhora das Terras do Oeste. Ignorando os planos futuros e se concentrando no presente, resolveu quebrar a distância existente entre eles.

**So close**

_Tão perto_

**So close…**

_Tão perto..._

**Yuka:** Kagome...

**And still so far**

_E ainda assim tão longe._

Jurou para si mesmo: quebraria o pescoço daquela mulher na primeira oportunidade. Ela não cansava de atrapalhá-los. E, com a magia quebrada, Kagome se afastou. Ele a quis segurar, mas não podia. Ela se assustaria. E todo seu trabalho seria jogado fora. Mas, aquela "amiga" dela que o aguardasse. Estava cansado daquela intrometida. E, se ela queria brincar com a sorte, escolheu o alvo errado.

**Kagome: **Obrigada pela dança.

E, sem esperar pela resposta a qual sabia que não iria vir, se virou e foi embora. Claro, acompanhada daqueles projetos mal-sucedidos de mulher, pelo menos, a seu ver.

**Eri:** Você ia beijá-lo, Kagome?

**Yuka:** Esqueceu que ele é o irmão do Inuyasha?

**Eri:** Isso ia ser muito estranho.

**Ayumi:** Mas que vocês estavam lindos dançando, ah isso estavam.

**Yuka:** Falando nisso, onde aprendeu a dançar daquele jeito?

**Eri:** Guria, vocês pareciam mais aqueles casais de antigamente. Vocês deram um show.

Kagome não as escutava. Estava entorpecida com a sensação de momentos atrás. Ainda sentia o braço que lhe puxava pela cintura. Sua mão formigava ao lembrar-se da dele. Seu rosto ainda sentia o calor da respiração dele e fervia ao recordar a singela caricia como se ela pudesse quebrar. O cheiro ainda impregnado em seu próprio corpo. E o quase beijo... Não tinha como descrever. Amava suas amigas, mas por que tinham que ter aparecido justo naquele momento?

Já afastada do salão, voltou os olhos na esperança de, quem sabe, encontrá-lo. E o achou. Aqueles olhos ainda a encarando e a fazendo reviver aquele momento único. Dirigiu-lhe um sorriso que era só para ele e seguiu com suas amigas. Andava de cabeça baixa, distraída.

**Ayumi:** Kagome, não se esqueça que você vai sentar do meu lado na viagem.

**Kagome:** Claro. – após alguns segundos – Qual viagem mesmo?

**Yuka e Eri:** -.-'

**Ayumi:** A viagem de encerramento.

**Eri:** Todo ano, os formandos ano fazem uma viagem para comemorar.

**Yuka:** E adivinha quem é formando esse ano?

**Eri:** Nós.

**Ayumi:** Vamos viajar na segunda.

**Yuka:** Você só tem amanhã para arrumar as malas.

**Kagome:** Sem problema. Estarei pronta. Mas, para onde vamos mesmo?

_**.**_

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Postado muito antes do esperado... \o/ a inspiração está voltando...

O próximo cap começa com a viagem...

Tenho que arrumar as malas das meninas...

Bem, a votação foi encerrada assim:

**A - Havaí (3/7) - VENCEDOR **(meus parabéns...)

B - França (2/7) - segundo lugar (cabeça erguida frança...)

C - Grécia (0/7) - desclassificado. (pobre grécia)

D - Italia (1/7) - foi por pouco (minha terra natal... adios...)

E - Australia (0/7) - não foi desta vez...(bye bye Austrália...)

F - NDA (mande uma nova sugestão) (sugestão 1: permanecer no Japão -1/7) - também não deu... (não sei mais o que comentar XD)

* * *

Muito obrigada pelas reviews...

Elas me deixam muito feliz...

Espero que gostem do próximo cap.

Ah! Quase me esqueço. Se notarem algum erro, poderiam me avisar? Eu revisei antes de postar, mas sabe como é... às vezes escapa algo...

Obrigada mesmo

Beijos

Pérola


	15. Um youkai indo ao Hawaii?

_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier:** Inuyasha pertence à Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Bom dia meus amigos.

Sei que demorei muito para atualizar essa fic e peço desculpas pelo longo atraso. Não há culpado nenhum a não ser eu mesma. Administrei mal meu tempo. Enfim, de qualquer forma, voltarei a atualizar essa fic. Tentarei manter o ritmo de um capítulo por semana. Porém, já vou adverti-los de que não possuo nada pronto. Durante os dias irei planejando e digitando a história.

Acho que já notaram a mudança em meus métodos de escrever, correto? Estarei dando meu melhor para proporcionar a vocês momentos agradáveis de leitura. Sem mais demoras, os deixo aqui para que comecem a história.

* * *

Um presente para Giuliana e I-Dalice E-Milly

* * *

_**Um youkai indo ao Hawaii?**_

oOo

-o-o-o- Na Era Feudal -o-o-o-

oOo

A velha cabana da sacerdotisa da vila nunca se encontrou com tantos visitantes por tanto tempo. Com a derrota de Naraki, Kikyou e o clã de Sango finalmente haviam sido vingados. Miroki estava livre de sua maldição. No entanto, todos estavam tensos. Por enquanto só sabiam dos resultados positivos da batalha. Porém, com o desaparecimento de Kagome, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru, e todos os aguardando no mesmo local, a tensão não pode ser evitada. Jaken era o mais nervoso de todos e Miroki não ajudava em nada provocando o pequeno youkai.

- Orassss, ssseu monge fajuto. Essspere até o sssenhor SSSessshoumaru retornar.

- Se ele voltar é claro.

- Ele vai voltar, sssim!

- Será que ele não te abandonou?

- O SSSenhor SSSessshoumaru nunca faria algo asssim!

- Ah! Você está certo. Rin está com você. Então ele volta mesmo.

- Miroki! Para de incomodá-lo. Jaken, vá ajudar a Vovó Kaede e a Kikyou. Miroki, temos um youkai para exterminar em um vila aqui perto. Ahu-un vai cuidar de tudo por aqui. Vamos, Kirara já está nos esperando! – A exterminadora ditava as ordens sem dar tempo de qualquer um dos dois revidar. Ela realmente tinha o controle quando falava daquele jeito. Rin e Shippou a observavam assumir a liderança naturalmente. Era uma mulher forte.

**-** Shippou, será que o Monge Miroki está certo? Será que o Senhor Sesshoumaru nos abandonou? – A conversa entre o monge e o pequeno youkai preocupou a garotinha. Sem nunca revelar nada, todos sabiam de seu medo de ser abandonada por seu salvador.

**-** Não diz uma coisa dessas Rin. Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa para ele ainda não ter aparecido. – O youkai raposa, que entendia a apreensão da humana, já que também a sentia, tentava consolá-la e animá-la.

**- **Mas, faz mais de 30 dias que ele sumiu. Por que ele demoraria tanto? E por que ele não me levou junto?

**- **Eu não sei. A Kagome também não voltou mais. Mas não podemos perder as esperanças. Um dia eles voltam. Enquanto isso, temos que ajudar a cuidar do vilarejo.

**- **Certo.

**- **Vem Rin, vamos ajudar a Vovó Kaede.

As duas crianças saíram da cabana que era ocupada por todos. O pequeno kitsune tinha razão, assim como a jovem. Porém, ninguém era capaz de imaginar a situação na outra era.

oOo

-o-o-o- Na Era Atual -o-o-o-

oOo

_A garota não identificava nada do que a rodeava. O corpo tremia com sensações nunca antes experimentadas. As mãos femininas se perdiam acariciando os longos cabelos que caiam sobre o corpo que a cobria. O coração batia rápido. A vergonha em olhar nos olhos daquele sob o qual descansava. Timidamente ergueu a perna a fim de conseguir apoio. Neste momento percebeu que estava deitada em uma mesa. A clara e antes intocada pele foi apertada por uma mão dotada de menos pudor. O coração estranho acelerou. O seu acompanhou o ritmo. Desconhecendo os motivos, sorriu ao ser erguida com tanta facilidade para, em seguida, ser depositada em um sofá. O homem, cujas mãos recomeçavam a explorar seu corpo, beijava-lhe o colo e o pescoço. A luz prateada invadia o aposento revelando-lhes a nudez, bem como o belo rosto masculino._

.

Kagome despertava sobressaltada. Já tinha se acostumado a sonhos levemente indecentes com o homem que lhe dominava os pensamentos. Porém, nunca nada tão explicito. Na noite anterior, eles dançaram somente uma música, a última que ouviu antes de se retirar da festa. A lembrança lhe fez sorrir alegremente e esquecer o constrangimento anterior.

**-** _"Acho que estou me apaixonando por você, Sesshy."_

O sorriso morreu com o pensamento. Ele ainda era um estranho e, no entanto, quase o beijara na noite anterior. Se não fosse por Yuka, o ósculo realmente teria ocorrido. Estava dividida. Por um lado o alivio de ter sido impedida de cometer algo que possivelmente seria um erro. Por outro, a angustia de ter um momento há muito esperado, interrompido. Qual sensação era a mais forte? Não saberia dizer.

A jovem olhou para o relógio ao lado de sua cama e gritou. Já havia passado da hora do almoço. Possuía somente esta tarde para se organizar para o passeio. Como compraria o que faltava e arrumaria as malas a tempo de dormir cego e acordar bem disposta para a longa viagem do dia seguinte? Esquecendo-se completamente do perturbador sonho e das dúvidas que com ele surgiram, levantou-se correndo e derrubando todas as cobertas no chão. Após um rápido banho, vestiu-se e desceu para conversar com sua família.

- Mãe, por que não me acordou mais cedo?

- Você chegou tão tarde ontem, minha filha. – A senhora saia da cozinha enquanto secava as mãos. Obviamente, terminara a pouco de lavar a louça usada no almoço.

- Que horas você chegou ontem, mana? – O irmão da púbere entrava correndo e trazendo consigo uma bola e o velho gato.

- Eram quatro e pouco da manhã. O que foi? – a jovem não compreendia a expressão chocada do caçula, afinal, não tinha falado nada demais.

- Como você queria acordar mais cedo? – a pergunta certa. Para ela, Kagome não possuía resposta.

- KAGOME!

Inuyasha atrapalhava a resposta que a garota ainda formulava para a questão anterior. O rapaz entrou correndo e enchendo a garota de perguntas.

- O que aconteceu ontem? Você foi naquele baile? O que você fez lá? Por que você voltou com o cheiro do Sesshoumaru?

- Calma Inuyasha. – A garota estava com tanta pressa e tão distraída que nem mesmo se perguntou como ele sentiu o cheiro do irmão nela. No momento, só desejava sair para adquirir o que faltava. – Primeiro, fui à festa, sim e fiz o que se faz em uma festa. Eu e minhas amigas nos divertimos e eu dancei, inclusive, com seu irmão. Agora, o que você faz aqui tão cedo? Aliás, me responda quando eu voltar. Estou atrasada. Até mais tarde. Tchau mãe, tchau Souta. – A Higurashi, após terminar de falar e de se arrumar, pegou uma maçã, se despediu de todos e saiu correndo, deixando um confuso hanyon para trás. Após alguns passos ela parou. Em sua mente a imagem do rapaz com orelhas de cachorro. Duvidando da própria sanidade, ela olhou para trás e o viu usando o inseparável boné. Balançou a cabeça achando a idéia absurda e voltou a fazer seu caminho. – Tchau vovô. – Despedi-se do último familiar com o qual dividia a casa sem, no entanto, parar a corrida.

oOo

Na cidade, já com um pouco mais de calma por ter adquirido alguns dos itens da lista que fizera, a jovem se permitia andar tranquilamente. Enquanto saia distraidamente de mais um loja, permitia-se sonhar com belo lugar que visitaria e em como a companhia de Sesshoumaru tornaria a viagem ainda mais agradável. Balançou a cabeça em sinal de represália a si mesma. Não poderia se apaixonar tão facilmente. Andava pelas ruas a esmo, refletindo sobre as sensações que o homem despertava em seu corpo. As mãos carregadas de sacolas eram um atrativo para assaltantes e, nesse estado de latência, a garota se tornava uma vitima em alto potencial. Não era de se estranhar que um rapazote passasse por ela e arrancasse uma de suas sacolas com a marca de uma cara loja.

Sesshoumaru observava cada passo da jovem. Esteve lhe acompanhando desde que ela despertara. Ao vê-la ser agredida, resolveu destruir a existência do delinqüente.

- _"Vejamos em que mais você pode me servir."_ – pensou enquanto apertava a Jóia de Quatro almas entre os dedos. Ela já havia sido útil antes, por que não o seria agora? – _"Eu adoro essa jóia."_ - Satisfeito com o resultado, resolveu agir.

A jovem, com o impacto, foi de encontro ao chão. Antes que pudesse expressar a raiva pelo ser que lhe causou este transtorno, sentiu-se confusa com a mão que lhe era estendida. Sem medo a aceitou. O sonho indecente invadiu-lhe a memória ao ser erguida facilmente. As bochechas rubras fizeram o poderoso youkai sorrir discretamente e se aproximar. A distância entre os corpos era mínima. Porém, ele não a destruía. As respirações mesclavam-se, os lábios quase se tocando. A sanidade dela arriscando-se a desaparecer. Ele a tentava. Ela deveria se aproximar. Não faltava muito para que isso acontecesse. As compras ainda espalhadas pelo chão agora eram esquecidas. As pessoas na rua os ignoravam. Algumas adolescentes a invejavam. O belo homem fazia questão de exibir os músculos sem, no entanto, expô-los. A roupa simples, composta por nada além de uma calça jeans, uma camisa branca e um tênis de mesma cor ressaltavam o físico cobiçado de diversas maneiras. A mesma corrente que ele usara na noite anterior, nesse momento, balançava entre os corpos simbolizando a barreira que deveria ser rompida.

**When you love a woman**

_Quando você ama uma mulher_

**You tell her that she's really wanted**

_Você lhe diz que ela, realmente, é desejada_

**When you love a woman**

_Quando você ama uma mulher_

**You tell her that she's the one**

_Você lhe diz que ela é a única_

**'Cause she needs somebody to tell her**

_Pois ela precisa de alguém para dizer-lhe_

**That it's gonna last forever**

_Que vai durar para sempre._

**So tell me, have you ever really**

_Então diga-me, você realmente_

**Really, really ever loved a woman?.**

_Realmente, realmente já amou uma mulher?_

Uma suave música começou a tocar. A jovem, instintivamente, olhou para a origem do som. Não havia reparado, mas com os últimos acontecimentos, havia parado em frente a uma loja de eletrônicos e, em uma televisão que estava à mostra, era exibido o trailer do filme Don Juan de Marco. Ela já não acreditava que fosse coincidência, afinal, sempre que o encontrava, tocava uma melodia romântica. Kagome voltou sua atenção a Sesshoumaru. Ele continuava lá, parado. Ele a esperava. Sempre era ela quem se afastava. Ela, ao notar esse fato, resolveu jogar o que restava de sanidade em sua mente e se atirar nos braços que, sabia bem, estavam prontos a ampará-la.

Ele notou a mudança nos olhos dela. Sorriu. Não o leve levantar discreto de lábios. Mas um sorriso de verdade. Ele sabia o que ela ia fazer e lhe dava a confirmação. Pegá-la-ia no mesmo momento. Tudo perfeito. Somente eles e uma bela música de fundo. O que mais poderia desejar? Alguns segundos antes da concretização dos desejos de ambos, eles foram forçados a voltar à realidade.

- Kagome! – O grito de Inuyasha a fez se virar chocada. Sesshoumaru quase o atacou no mesmo momento. O último não entendia de onde surgira tanta paciência. Antes que um dos dois pudesse fazer alguma coisa, as amigas dela já estavam lá recolhendo as, ainda, esquecidas sacolas.

- Kagome, se você não tomar cuidado vão roubar algo. – advertiu-lhe Ayumi.

A Higurashi, que ainda estava em choque ao perceber o que quase ocorrera, de novo, começou a juntar as compras rapidamente.

- Obrigada pela ajuda meninas. Quase roubaram uma sacola mais cedo. Mas o Sesshy a recuperou para mim. Não precisam se preocupar. Inuyasha, segura aqui. – A mulher simplesmente passou a depositar os pacotes nos braços do hanyon. Depois de recolher tudo, ela virou-se para o youkai e pode jurar que ele estava triste com sua evidente partida. – Obrigada por tudo, Senhor Sesshoumaru.

O nome pronunciado tão formalmente por ela e a visão dela se afastando foi demais para ele. Sem pensar, segurou a mão feminina entra as suas. Todos pararam para olhar o estranho comportamento. Sem dizer nada, ele sorriu, a largou e se afastou. A jovem ergueu a mão tocada até o peito. Nessa, agora, carregava a sacola antes roubada.

oOo

A segunda amanheceu ensolarada o quê garantiria total tranqüilidade durante o vôo. Kagome estava no aeroporto, junto com todos seus colegas de aula esperando o professor com as informações para o embarque. Infelizmente, estavam todos atrasados por causa de um aluno que dormiu demais. Porém, desta vez não era ela.

- _"Milagres acontecem."_- Refletia a jovem enquanto brincava com o colar que descansava em seu pescoço.

Após duas horas de conversa, finalmente conseguiram subir no avião. De cima do prédio, os irmãos Taichos olhavam o estranho objeto que levaria a garota para longe.

- O que vai fazer agora Sesshoumaru? A Kagome vai estar sei lá onde e você aqui. – Inuyasha ainda não estava totalmente convencido dos sentimentos do irmão para com a colegial. Sendo assim, continuaria a protegendo dele. O mais velho, porém, sorriu debochadamente. O mais novo só entendeu a situação quando o outro foi engolido por uma luz e passou a seguir o avião. – SEU DESGRAÇADO! ISSO É GOLPE BAIXO! VOLTA AQUI! – gritava para o nada, furioso.

Dentro da aeronave, as quatro amigas riam e faziam planos para os próximos dias.

- Nem acredito que estamos indo para o Hawaii. – Yuka estava extremamente alegre com a expectativa.

- Vai ser muito emocionante. – Ayumi ria com a primeira já visualizando o hotel e as praias.

- Com toda certeza. Não é Kagome. – Eri, que participava na conversa resolveu chamar a única jovem que estava alheia a tudo.

- É, vai ser legal. – Estranhamente, ela não estava tão empolgada. Quase podia dizer que já sentia saudades do estranho com o qual sempre sonhava.

- Hey, Kagome! Que corrente é essa? Nunca te vi usando ela? – Eri notou que a jovem só olhava pela janela e brincava com o pingente o tempo todo.

- Gurias, não é a mesma que o Sesshoumaru estava usando ontem? – Novamente, Ayumi aparentava ser a única a ligar os detalhes.

- E na festa também! Kagome, o que você está fazendo com ela? – Yuka estava curiosa demais para ficar quieta.

- Ele me deu ontem, quando me devolveu a sacola.

Ela não percebeu as expressões chocadas e intrigadas. Só pensava em reencontrá-lo. Enquanto isso não ocorresse, o pequeno cão de ouro branco seria seu tesouro, afinal, foi um presente dele.

* * *

Olá novamente. O que acharam? Gostaram do capítulo? E da maneira como ele foi escrito? Bem, sábado que vem tentarei postar o capítulo 16 e revisar o primeiro. Aos poucos, todos os capítulos da fic estarão escritos dessa forma. As reviews serão respondidas pelo site. As que não conseguir responder, deixo já aqui meu muito obrigada por ela.

Beijos e um ótimo dia a todos.


	16. Confusões logo no 1º dia?

_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier:** Inuyasha pertence à Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Olá meus caros amigos.

Muitos capítulos após o término da votação, eles finalmente estão chegando ao Hawaii. Sesshoumaru está determinado a reconquistá-la. Porém, novamente ele terá que se adaptar com um lugar totalmente novo. Pessoas diferentes. Como será que o nosso youkai vai se portar perante os novos desafios? Será que a jóia vai continuar ajudando-o? Vou parar por aqui. Espero que gostem da leitura.

* * *

_**Confusões logo no 1º dia?**_

oOo

A turma de formandos olhava a sua volta com curiosidade e empolgação, enquanto esperava alguns poucos buscarem suas malas e o professor descobrir onde o ônibus, que deveria levá-los ao hotel, estava. Kagome olhava pela janela as praias sem fim. O belo cenário não era capaz de animá-la. Enquanto ainda brincava com a corrente que havia ganhado de Sesshoumaru, ela resolveu despertar. Estava em um lugar maravilhoso, de férias, com suas melhores amigas e não iria ficar lamentando a ausência de um desconhecido. Apertando o pingente na palma da mão, ela se esforçava para acreditar nessas palavras. Aproveitar os próximos dias ao máximo. Quando voltasse ao Japão, daria um jeito nessa estranha história que tinha com o irmão de Inuyasha. Ele iria revelar-lhe tudo o que houve entre eles. Acabaria essa perseguição toda.

- Hey, Kagome! – suas amigas a chamavam perto da porta. Enquanto refletia sobre sua vida, a jovem não percebeu que já estava tudo para partirem. Esquecendo-se, temporariamente, dos irmãos Taichos, ela, com seu melhor sorriso, juntou-se a turma, para assim irem ao hotel.

- Turma, quero que prestem atenção em mim. – Pediu o professor Urameshi, educadamente, em pé no meio do ônibus, enquanto esse se movia. Todos os alunos cessaram suas conversas e passaram aprestar atenção no mentor. – Queria que fosse fácil assim, na escola, fazê-los ficarem quietos. – comentou suspirando, antes de retomar o assunto. – Bem, quero explicar algumas coisas a vocês. Não estamos no Hawaii, propriamente dito. – o murmurinho começou entre os confusos estudantes, mas este logo foi aplacado pela voz do educando. – Como vocês já devem saber, - começou alto para, em seguida, completar com um sussurro – pelo menos eu espero, - após o pequeno pensamento dito em voz pouco audível, ele voltou a se dirigir aos alunos – o Hawaii é composto por diversas ilhas menores. Estamos em Honolulu, na ilha de Oahu. Assim que chegarmos ao porto, pegaremos uma balsa para a ilha Kauai, também conhecida como Ilha Jardim. Lá permaneceremos até o fim da excursão. Eventualmente, visitaremos alguma outra ilha. Porém, esses passeios serão planejados com antecedência e só serão realizados com a presença de todos. Fui claro? – Após escutar o sonoro sim, ele continuou as explicações. – Quando chegarmos a Kauai, a escola reservou quatro chalés para nós que serão divididos por turma e por sexo. Cada chalé ainda terá um professor vigia. Já vou preveni-los de que temos o sono leve, então visitas noturnas terminarão em fracasso. Poupem esforços.

Todos escutavam com seriedade as regras da viagem. Muitos já procuravam métodos de burlar uma ou outra. Chegaram ao porto sem complicações e logo estavam na barca. Tudo estaria perfeito, se Kagome não tivesse enjoado no momento em colocou os pés no barco.

- Você está legal Kagome? – Ayumi estava muito preocupa. A amiga aparentava precisar de um médico urgentemente.

- Eu não estou nada legal. Por que esse barco tem que balançar tanto. – As outras três, ao escutarem a declaração da morena, se olharam confusas para depois mirar o mar tranqüilo e calmo.

- Mas, Kagome, não há nem mesmo uma ondinha na água. – Eri tentava distrair a garota que estava cada vez pior. Porém, nada que dizia surtia efeito. A Higurashi só melhorou quando atracaram na outra ilha. Sua recuperação foi imediata. Quem a olhasse nunca imaginaria que tivesse passado tão mal há poucos minutos. Na bela ilha, entretanto, as coisas não seguiam o ritmo pacifico dos últimos minutos da viagem.

- Turma, - chamou novamente o professor Urameshi – quero que deixem suas malas no ônibus. Vocês podem colocar suas roupas de banho e aproveitar a praia enquanto resolvo alguns problemas de última hora. A Srta. Yuuhi e a Sr. Toshio irão acompanhá-los. – Instantaneamente, na primeira pausa após a palavra praia, os alunos desapareceram dentro dos trocadores. – Foram rápidos. – comentou com os outros professores que também estavam impressionados.

- Queria que eles corressem assim nas minhas aulas. – confessava Toshio, professor de educação física dos alunos.

oOo

- Esse lugar é muito lindo. – Ayumi se deslumbrava enquanto escolhiam o melhor lugar para se bronzearem na bela praia. A garota usava um belo biquíni rosa com grandes flores brancas e uma saída, que aparentava ser tricotada, branca.

- Também acho. – Kagome concordava em seu biquíni de três tons de azul que se mesclavam entre si criando um belo caleidoscópio. A canga azul marinho completava o visual juvenil.

- Gurias. Achei o lugar ideal!

- Qual Yuka? – Eri olhava em volta até que avistou o local indicado pela amiga. Seus olhos brilharam perante a beleza do lugar. – É perfeito! Yuka você é demais. – Ela preferiu vestir um biquíni amarelo e uma canga lilás. Já Yuka usava tudo em diferentes tons de verde. Todas estavam muito belas. As cores diversas, porém, em tons suaves, as valorizavam.

- Não sei por que tanta fascinação por esse lugar em particular. A praia é toda idílica. – Kagome as acompanhava para perto de um coqueiro. As outras três esticavam suas toalhas na areia branca de maneira em que pudessem aproveitar a luz solar. Logo a garota se juntou às amigas.

- É claro que aqui é o melhor lugar dessa ilha. – Eri começou indignada com a falta de tato da outra.

- Afinal...

- Onde mais você encontraria quatro beldades como nós tomando banho de sol? – Yuka complementou a frase inacabada de Ayumi.

Kagome riu alto. Somente suas amigas para fazê-la sorrir daquela maneira. – Vocês estão certas. Bem, vamos aproveitar.

O momento pacífico delas, porém, não durou muito. Logo outros turistas, compondo um grupo de cinco garotos, se aproximaram. – Hey! O quê criaturas tão lindas fazem sozinhas? – Um deles começou crente de seu ar galanteador.

- Tentando tomar banho de sol e você está atrapalhando. – Kagome foi direta em dispensar os jovens, porém, eles não desistiriam tão cedo.

oOo

Sesshoumaru olhava em volta com curiosidade. Aquele lugar, esquecendo-se do calor, era reconfortante. O quê poderia ter levado sua futura esposa a um lugar como aquele era um mistério para si. Ela tinha que se lembrar logo dele. Um Taisho nunca corre atrás de nada nem ninguém e aquela jovem já o fez fazer mais do que o inimaginável para alguém como ele. Enquanto andava pelas areias brancas, avistou a morena a qual ainda transformaria em Senhora das Terras do Oeste. Se há uma coisa da qual se pode ter certeza sobre um Taichou, é que eles nunca desistem de nada. No momento em que a viu, ele se esqueceu por completo do que dizia a si mesmo sobre até onde iria por ela. Aquela jovem não se veria livre dele nunca mais. Entretanto, sua atenção logo saiu da amada para o rapaz que insistia em ficar perto dela. Seus ouvidos captavam a conversa e esta não lhe agradava nem um pouco. Com seu característico sorriso de canto, pegou a jóia de quatro almas e olhou por alguns segundo. Como gostava daquele objeto. Ele lhe fora muito útil no passado. Agora, não seria diferente. Apertando-a com força na mão, desejou livrar sua bela daquele homem desprezível. Um brilho rosado o envolveu. A mesma sensação de antes. Quando abriu os olhos e se viu refletido na água, não tinha dúvidas do quanto odiava aquela jóia.

oOo

- Eu já disse que não quero sua ajuda. – Kagome se irritava cada vez mais com aquele garoto impertinente que insistia em tentar passar-lhe o bronzeador. A jovem já tentara de tudo para mostrar a falta de interesse. Isso inclui pegar a toalha, dar a volta no rapaz, estender a toalha atrás dele, e no sol novamente, e deitar-se.

- Você não quer ficar com a pele vermelha quer? – A sutileza não estava surtindo efeito. O púbere presunçoso ajoelhou-se ao lado da mesma. Como ela estava de barriga para baixo, ele espalhou-lhe o bronzeador pelas costas. Ela, irritada, não teve tempo de fazer muita coisa. No segundo em que a ousada mão tocava-lhe a pele alva, um cachorro branco e de porte grande mordia-lhe a perna de tal maneira que o garoto caiu no chão. O jovem, desesperado, gritava enquanto desfaria chutes no animal. Este, porém, não o soltava. Um salva-vidas se aproximou no exato momento em que o sangue humano tingia a areia branca. O cão, não importava o que se tentasse, não soltava sua vitima. As garotas estavam assustadas. Quando o salvador alcançou o grupo, o animal lambia os lábios e rosnava raivoso para o ferido. Os amigos do segundo o afastavam da fera.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Questionou o guarda. – De quem é esse cachorro? – Antes de a resposta chegar, o cachorro parou a frente de Kagome, as pernas da moça por entre as patas dele, o rosnado constante e os olhos fixos nos rapazes. – Você não sabe que animais ferozes devem permanecer na guia e de focinheira?

- Mas ele não é meu. – A jovem estava confusa. Como iria explicar o motivo da proteção se nem conhecia o cão?

- Ele está usando uma coleira. Talvez tenha a identificação do dono dele nela. – Yuka analisava sabiamente. – Kagome, já que ele gostou de você, veja se consegue descobrir.

- Certo. – Lentamente a garota aproximou a mão do pescoço do animal. Esse a olhou nos olhos. O sangue no rosto canino o tornava ameaçador. Porém, o olhar dele, lhe transmitia segurança e familiaridade. Sem receio, a garota leu em voz alta o nome do animal. – Sesshy? – Ela estava, no mínimo, chocada.

- Kagome, quem é o dono dele? – Eri foi a primeira a retomar a palavra.

A jovem virou a plaqueta para ler as outras informações e, incrédula, leu em voz alta. – Kagome Higurashi. Club Intrawest Kauai, quarto 116? Mas, é meu nome e eu nem estou hospedada nesse hotel e esse cachorro não é meu. – Ela apoiou as mãos na toalha. Como se fosse mágica, sentiu algo embaixo de seus dedos. Pegou o estranho objeto e se surpreendeu ao perceber que se tratava de uma guia. As provas a indicavam como dona do animal. – Ele não é meu e nem essa guia. Eu juro. Nem mesmo estou neste hotel.

- Garotas! – O professor Urameshi as chamava. A púbere por um momento acreditou que estaria salva das explicações que não existiam. – Houve um pequeno problema na reserva dos chalés. Hoje ficaremos no Club Intrawest Kauai. Aqui esta a chave do quarto de vocês, o número 116.

_**

* * *

**_Olá novamente meus amigos.

Sei que prometi atualizar o capítulo 1 desta fic para hoje, mas houve muitos imprevistos durante a semana. Não pude fazer metade do que gostaria. Não irei prometer nada, além do capítulo 17, para o próximo sábado. Com um pouco de sorte, consigo colocar tudo em ordem. Espero que tenham gostado da leitura de hoje. O Sesshoumaru com certeza não apreciou as mudanças que a jóia causou nele. Porém, ele, um dia, agradecera. A fic, finalmente, se encaminha para a reta final. Eu acho. A última vez que disse isso foi no capítulo 5. Vejamos até onde ela vai.

Ah! Quase me esqueço. Fiz um trailer para essa fic que já está no youtube. Se alguém quiser assistir, o link está no meu perfil.

Beijos e um ótimo dia a todos.


	17. Te Seguindo

_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier:** Inuyasha pertence à Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Olá meu amigos.

O que acharam do Sesshoumaru, literalmente falando, como um cachorro? A Kagome deve estar ainda mais confusa, não acham? Afinal, não é sempre que se chega em uma ilha paradisíaca e se ganha um cão de grande porte que sabe,antes de você, o hotel em que você vai ficar. Bem, não vou demorar aqui. Vou deixá-los com sua leitura. Espero que gostem.

* * *

_**Seguindo-te**_

oOo

- O que você vai fazer com ele? – Yuka perguntou à Kagome sobre o cão que ainda as acompanhava.

As jovens estavam aproveitando o final da tarde com um belo sorvete. Por sorte, acharam um lugar que oferecia cadeiras ao ar livre. Para a surpresa delas, desde que entraram na sorveteria até o momento em que saíram do local com os pedidos, o animal não se mexeu. Depois da confusão na praia ele não se afastava e, devido aos seus constantes rosnados, elas tiveram de sair do local com ele. Kagome olhou o cachorro que dormia deitado ao seu lado totalmente despreocupado a seu ver. Diferente do que ela achava, Sesshoumaru estava atento a cada palavra.

- Eu não sei. O hotel não vai acreditar em mim, assim como o salva-vidas não acreditou. – A Higurashi analisava todas as opções enquanto mirava o pêlo branco. Sentindo-se observado, o canino levantou o rosto e fixou os olhos nos orbes femininos. Até o momento, Kagome carregava a guia na mão. Ela estava confusa demais com os últimos acontecimentos para pensar em prendê-lo na corrente e, aparentemente, nem mesmo era necessário.

- Hey, Kagome! Não olha assim para ele que já está me preocupando. – Eri roubava a atenção da amiga de volta para a mesa.

- Eu só estava pensando. Gurias, vocês não acham que algo nele lembra o Sesshy? – Perguntou curiosa e voltando a mirar o cão.

- Mas, Kagome, o nome dele é Sesshy. – Yuka não fez a ligação desejada pela outra.

- Agora que você falou. Ele lembra o irmão do Inuyasha mesmo.

As palavras de Ayumi, que, novamente, foi a única a perceber a que a outra se referia, fizeram Yuka e Eri analisarem o animal com mais calma. Após um grito das duas exclamando "É mesmo!", as jovens voltaram a discutir sobre o que fazer com Sesshoumaru e sobre a reação dele ao descobrir que existia um cachorro com seu nome.

O homem, ou cachorro, sentia-se feliz com a situação. Kagome não seria capaz de pensar em outra coisa que não fosse ele. Com seu nome sempre presente na jovem mente, ela deveria recuperar a memória rapidamente. Nada atrapalharia.

- Meninas, que bom que as achei. – Um dos professores se aproximava com o restante da turma. – Está na hora de irmos para o hotel. Vamos.

Todas consentiram e se levantaram. Sesshoumaru, notando o movimento, também se colocou de pé. Um dos rapazes, apaixonado por animais, ao notar o cachorro, se aproximou dizendo o quanto ele era bonito e perguntando de quem era. Quando tentou tocar as orelhas do cão, este rosnou bravo, afastando-o.

- Ele morde? – O mentor perguntou preocupado com a turma. Por coincidência talvez, a questão foi feita à Kagome. Ela, que ainda não sabia o que responder, não precisou falar nada. Ao perceber a situação em que se encontrava, Sesshoumaru se afastou correndo de todos. Ninguém entendeu o que aconteceu com ele. Por alguns minutos, ficaram observando a rua pela qual ele saiu sumiu. Depois, seguindo a voz do Senhor Urameshi, foram para o hotel provisório.

Os novos formandos estavam impressionados com o local em que passariam a noite. Não havia o que dizer. Rapidamente, como já sabiam o número de seus respectivos quartos, cada um foi para o aposento a si designado.

- Puxa, que lindo. – Ayumi se desmanchava olhando o local. As quatro camas, todas com a cabeceira encostada em uma parede, possuíam um pequeno criado-mudo entre cada uma.

- Eu fico com a da janela. – Kagome disse rápida, sentando-se no macio colchão. As outras três protestaram sem muito sucesso.

Entre risos, elas organizaram o que era necessário, já que ficariam somente uma noite. Depois de cada uma tomar seu respectivo banho, o que tomou duas horas das meninas, e de se arrumarem, mais uma hora, pelo menos, elas foram jantar. Os alunos se divertiam no primeiro dia das férias, mesmo aquele não sendo o local em que ficariam definitivamente, motivo que fazia alguns lamentarem. Após a saborosa refeição, tudo o que a jovem Higurashi desejava era uma boa noite de sono.

oOo

- Kagome! Hora de acordar. – Yuka chamava o nome da amiga impacientemente.

Na cama desta, uma elevação das cobertas denunciava um corpo ainda adormecido. As outras três, que corriam para todos os lados do quarto se preparando para a mudança de hotel, tentavam despertar a Higurashi sem muito sucesso.

- Que coisa. Levanta Kagome Higurashi! Estamos atrasadas. – Com a falta de tempo, Eri se aproximou da cama e, sem piedade, puxou as cobertas para fora dessa. No exato momento, a porta se abria e revelava a amiga, teoricamente, adormecida.

- Kagome? Se você está ai, quem eu destapei? – Eri, confusa, baixou o rosto até o ser que despertou com o pior dos humores. Sesshoumaru, ainda como cachorro, rosnava insatisfeito com o ato da humana. As amigas de sua noiva se preparavam para gritar devido a surpresa. A mulher, que deveria estar ocupando a dita cama, fechou a porta e se pôs a explicar a situação.

- Fiquem calmas gurias. Eu conto o que ele esta fazendo aqui. – Falou enquanto se aproximava do grupo.

- Se nos pegarem Kagome? O hotel não permite animais. – Yuka preocupava-se antecipadamente.

- Não vão nos pegar. O Sesshy já está indo embora, exatamente como chegou.

- Como ele chegou aqui? – Ayumi estava curiosa. Com toda aquela conversa essa pergunta não foi respondida.

- Bem, como eu posso contar. – A jovem morena sentou-se na cama ao lado do cão. – Ontem à noite, após todas nós nos deitarmos, eu acordei ouvindo um barulho estranho na janela. Quando eu abri um pouco para ver o que era, ele entrou em um pulo só.- Disse simplesmente, enquanto observava as reações incrédulas das amigas.

- E você o deixou dormir na sua cama? – Eri era a mais incrédula de todas.

- Ele parecia um bichinho de pelúcia muito fofinho. – Respondeu alegre e deixando o cachorro com a expressão de incredibilidade na face.

- Não duvido que ele seja macio com esse pelo todo. Porém, como você vai se livrar dele agora?

- Eu já disse, Yuka. Pela janela. – Repetiu a morena.

Kagome beijou a cabeça do cão e o pegou no colo apesar do tamanho. Sesshoumaru protestou um pouco, afinal ele entrou sozinho e podia sair sozinho também. Porém, seu protestou durou pouco, apesar do seu orgulho. Por mais que odiasse a condição a que foi submetido, apreciava, e muito, os braços dela ao redor de si. Seu orgulho não podia se manifestar naquele corpo, além do mais, a garota não deixava sobrar nem um pouco dele e a jóia já o humilhava muito.

A jovem Higurashi, sem entender o motivo que a fazia gostar tanto daquele animal, queria, antes de qualquer coisa, entender o que fez seus sonhos serem mais realistas essa noite do que as outras. Olhando pelo vidro aberto ela via o canino se afastar sorrateiro. Ele parou no meio do percurso e lhe sustentou o olhar. Com um pouco de sorte o encontraria no novo hotel. Ele lhe fazia pensar em Sesshoumaru e isso muito a agradava.

- Meninas, partimos em quinze minutos. – Gritou o professor do outro lado da porta, enquanto batia nesta, chamando a atenção de quase todas. Yuka, Eri e Ayumi responderam ao mentor e olharam a amiga. Esta estava perdida olhando o caminho que o animal fez e se perguntando se ele a acharia no novo hotel. Tinha a sensação de ele a seguiria até lá e esperava estar certa.

* * *

Olá novamente.

Desculpem a pobreza do capítulo. Acontece que o terminei de escrever agora. Como não tenho nenhum rascunho tudo depende da criatividade. Devido à péssima noite, a criatividade está por um limite. Para vocês terem uma idéia, passei o dia com pequenos cochilos. Ainda estou cansada, mas um pouco mais animada. Espero, sinceramente, que não tenha ficado muito ruim. No próximo, que pretendo deixar pronto antes de sábado, vai ter um pouco mais de ação, além da volta de um personagem, e uma, talvez, uma importante descoberta.

Beijos e um ótimo dia a todos.

Pérola


End file.
